Sorpresas Inesperadas
by ginas21
Summary: La vida le trae sorpresas inesperadas a House...Soy pesima resumiendo!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorpresas Inesperadas**

**CAPITULO I**

Zoe el desayuno esta listo! – grito Cuddy desde la cocina – quieres darte prisa!

Silencio, no hubo ninguna respuesta. Como era posible que una niña de tan solo 4 años tardara tanto en cambiarse? La tardanza y el silencio de la pequeña hizo que Cuddy perdiera la paciencia. Dejo su taza de café sobre la barra y camino hasta la habitación para ver la razón del por qué no salía.

Perderemos el avión si no te das prisa cariño – dijo al entrar a la habitación –

Debo verme linda mamá – dijo la pequeña poniéndose los zapatos – iremos a ver al tío James

Tu ya eres linda – sonrió sentándose en el borde de la cama, haciéndole una señal para ayudarle a abrochar los zapatos – además el desayuna se enfriara

Crees que le guste como me veo mami? –pregunto con tono de preocupación –

Zoe, cariño el tío James te vería igual de linda si vas con tu pijama puesto – sonrío – listo! – exclamo al terminar de abrochar los zapatos – ahora ve a desayunar mientras termino de arreglar las cosa que faltan – le pidió dándole un beso en la frente –

La pequeña salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a su madre con una sonrisa en la cara. Después de 4 años aun no podía creer que ese ser era su hija. Los años había pasado rápidamente. Aun recordaba como una noche había dado a luz y ahora esa pequeña se dedicaba a regalarle sonrisas a cada minuto.

Quiero el plato limpio! – grito caminado a su habitación –

Si mami – oyó como respuesta –

Minutos después salía con todo lo necesario para irse directo al aeropuerto.

Si ya acabaste, ve a lavarte los dientes para irnos – le indico mientras recogía los pocos platos sucios de la cocina.

Ya mami – dijo regresando del baño –

De acuerdo, vayámonos – le sonrío dando un último vistazo a la sala –

Nos iremos en taxi? – pregunto Zoe saliendo por la puerta –

No, iremos en el auto – respondió Cuddy cerrando la puerta –

Y donde lo dejaremos? – pregunto –

En el aeropuerto, cuando volvamos ahí estará. Basta de preguntas cariño. Debemos darnos prisa, sino perderemos el vuelo –

Mientras caminaban hasta el auto, mordía su labio inferior por no reír al ver como la pequeña intentaba guardar silencio. Cosa que le era casi imposible, porque si algo la caracterizaba era el no poder estarse callada un solo minuto. Cada cosa que veía, era digna de una pregunta.

Ponte el cinturón – le indico arriba del auto – no olvidaste nada? – pregunto antes de poner el auto en marcha –

Nop, llevo todo. El regalo del tío James fue lo primero que eche – sonrió –

De acuerdo, directo al aeropuerto entonces - dijo encendiendo el auto –

Puso el auto en dirección al aeropuerto. En unas cuantas horas mas estaría de nuevo en el hospital que por años dirigió. Directo al pasado, a los recuerdos.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_5 años atrás_

_Estas segura? – pregunto Wilson –_

_Es lo mejor – respondió Cuddy con lágrimas en los ojos – lo mejor será que me vaya_

_Y no es mejor que él se vaya? – pregunto de nuevo – tú eres mas indispensable que él_

_House es el mejor doctor de este hospital, no puedo echarlo por razones personales – suspiro –_

_Pero… - intento hablar –_

_Pero nada Wilson, la decisión está tomada – se puso de pie para darle la espalda –_

_Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión verdad _

_No – se giro y lo miro a los ojos – todo está arreglado, el puesto directora del hospital __Presbyterian de New York me espera – le conto –_

_Le dirás antes de irte? – pregunto desde su silla –_

_No. Él no quiere nada que ver conmigo, no veo el por qué deba decirle que estoy embarazada – contesto de manera triste –_

_House es el padre Lisa, tiene el derecho de saberlo – le recordó –_

_Lo sé, pero también sé que nuestra relación fue solo sexo y el hecho de enterarse de que estoy esperando, lo verá como un error mío. No me mires así – dijo al ver como la miraba – ambos _

_conocemos como es House y el ser padre no entra en su vida, no le diré. Y tu tampoco – le advirtió –_

_Yo no diré nada. Pero sabes que esto puede ser un error_

_El error mas grande fue el haberme acostado con House y creer que yo le importaba – dijo con los ojos húmedos – el callarme la paternidad de mi hijo no se compara. Por cierto ya hable con la junta – cambio de tema – están tomando mi recomendación para que seas el nuevo director_

_Wilson la observaba, se veía mal. Tenía ojeras, estaba mas delgada. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo podías ver la preocupación y tristeza en sus ojos. Cosa que indicaba que en verdad las cosas para ella no iban nada bien._

_Tan rápido? – pregunto sorprendido – _

_Me esperan en New York en dos semanas. Entre mas rápido arregle las cosas aquí mejor – intento sonreír – _

_Estas segura de que soy apto para este trabajo?_

_Este hospital necesita a una persona responsable, con ética y resistencia contra House. Al único que conozco eres tú – respondió –_

_House – repitió – todo esto por él. no es justo que renuncies a tu vida por un malnacido – dijo con resentimiento – _

_No culpemos a nadie, no ayuda. La decisión fue mía y de nadie mas – bebió de la taza – necesito empezar una nueva vida, una vida donde House no este, una vida al lado de mi hijo_

_O hija – sonrió –_

_O hija. Y New York es la mejor opción, no esta tan lejos como quisiera, pero ahí estaba la vacante._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Por fin llegamos!! – exclamo Zoe emocionada dando brinquitos –

Quiero que te portes bien – dijo mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto – ya sabes que un hospital no es el lugar para correr

Lo sé mami – le dijo tomando la mano de su madre –

Me lo prometes? – le pregunto –

Lo prometo! – sonrió –

Adoraba ver a Zoe emocionada, el brillo de sus ojos incrementaba. No tenia que preocuparse del que se portara bien, era una niña que acataba órdenes a la perfección. Sabía de sobra que un hospital no era lugar para jugar. Había crecido acompañando a trabajar a su madre.

Cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos mamá? – pregunto de camino al hotel –

En cuanto acabe las cosas que debo hacer. Menos de una semana – contesto –

Podre quedarme con el tío James mientras tú vas a las congerencias?

Confe-rencias – la corrigió riendo – eso ya lo veremos, si tu tío esta muy ocupado con el hospital, tendrás que acompañarme

Pero no me gustan, me aburro. Solo hablan de cosas que no entiendo – se quejo –

Lo sé cariño, así que esperemos que James acepte que te quedes con él

Pondré changuitos, tu también mami! – se acerco y tomo la mano de Cuddy y cruzo sus dedos –

Jajajaja – rió – yo también

Unas cuantas horas después bajan del taxi frente al Princenton Plainsboro. La pequeña aun tomada de la mano de su madre no podía dejar de brincar emocionada. Era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar de trabajo de su tío. Toda una experiencia nueva la esperaba.

Aquí era donde trabajabas mami? – pregunto antes de que Cuddy abriera la puerta –

Si, aquí era donde trabajaba antes de que nacieras – contesto entrando al hospital –

Es muy lindo! Aquí también hay muchos enfermos? – otra pregunta –

En todas partes las hay cariño, por eso hay muchas personas que son doctores, así pueden ayudar a todas la personas del mundo – le dijo de manera cariñosa –

Cuando sea grande voy a ser doctor como tú y mi tío para ayudar a las personas – dijo emocionada –

El corazón de Cuddy se hizo pequeño al escuchar eso, su hija diciéndole que quería ser como ella le provocaba una emoción inexplicable.

Me alegra saber que quieres ayudar a las personas. Estaré muy orgullosa de ti

Doctora Cuddy! – la voz de una de las enfermeras las distrajo –

Bertha, que alegría! – dijo emocionada –

Me alegro tanto verla de nuevo por aquí – se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla – El doctor Wilson ha hecho un excelente trabajo, pero la extrañamos

Y yo a ustedes – sonrió –

Y esta pequeña quién es? – pregunto –

Ella es mi…

Hola, soy Zoe Cuddy – interrumpiendo a su madre y causando la risa de ambas mujeres –

Hola Zoe, yo soy Bertha – le tendió la mano para saludarla –

Tú también eres doctora como mi mami? – pregunto con curiosidad –

No, yo soy enfermera. Personas como yo ayudamos a que tu mama hagan su trabajo – le explico –

Oh! – exclamo sorprendida –

Ambas mujeres reían ante el asombro de la pequeña. Cuddy paseaba su vista por todo el lobby, nada parecía haber cambiado, haciéndola sentir como si nunca hubiera abandonado aquel lugar.

Bertha esta Wilson? – pregunto –

Si, está en su oficina. Pasa – le indico –

Gracias – sonrío –

Adiós Bertha! – dijo Zoe mientras caminaba de la mano de su madre –

Adiós – dijo riendo –

Cada paso que daba, era un recuerdo, una vivencia, una lágrima. Llego hasta la puerta y observo a su gran amigo entrado firmando papeles. Giro la perilla y sus piernas temblaron al recordar cada una de las riñas mantenidas con House en aquella habitación.

Cuddy!! – exclamo levantando la vista de los papeles – enana!! – se puso de pie para ir hasta ellas –

Tío!! – exclamo Zoe soltándose de la mano de su madre –

Que grande estas!! – le dijo levantándola en los brazos – como estas?

Bien. Verdad que si me puedo quedar contigo mientras mi mami va a sus congerencias? – pregunto –

Zoe!! – exclamo Cuddy –

A sus congerencias? – pregunto riendo –

Ay yo no sé decir esa palabra – rió – verdad que si tío? – pregunto una vez as poniendo cara de cachorrito –

En donde he visto esa cara antes? – le pregunto a Cuddy –

Lo sé, ni me digas nada – dijo terminando de cerrar la puerto para ir hasta ellos –

Si enana, te puedes quedar – le dijo sonriendo –

Yupi!! – exclamo – oíste mami? Me quedare con mi tío!

Si estas ocupado no. No quiero que seamos un estorbo – se dirigió a Wilson –

No son un estorbo y no estoy ocupado, así que será todo un placer cuidar a esta preciosa – dijo haciéndole cosquillas –

No tío! Para, para! – gritaba entre risas –

Cuddy sonreía ante tal escena, para Zoe Wilson era la figura paterna que hacía falta en su vida, cada cumpleaños, cada navidad recibía obsequios por parte de él. Nunca podría terminar de agradecerle todo lo que hacía por su hija.

Pero venga, siéntate! – le indico a Cuddy mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá – enana sabias que esta era antes la oficina de tu mamá?

En serio mami? – se giro para preguntarle –

Si cariño, y tu tío Wilson venia a molestar cada segundo – bromear –

Eso no es verdad! – se quejo – no le hagas caso a tu madre, esta loca

Oyes!

Los tres rieron. Estuvieron platicando y riendo de las ocurrencias que Zoe decía.

Mama trajiste el regalo para el tío James? – pregunto impaciente –

Si, aquí esta – saco una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel azul de su bolso y se lo entrego a la pequeña –

Toma tío, yo lo escogí – lo entrego a su dueño –

Gracias – sonrió y comenzó a abrirlo – wow! Un reloj!! – exclamo al verlo – es muy lindo. Heredaste el buen gusto de tu madre

Si! – comenzó a brincar provocando la risa de Wilson y Cuddy –

Cariño – le hablo su madre – quieres ir con Bertha un ratito? Ti tío y yo hablaremos de cosas e adultos

Si – contesto Zoe –

Segundos después Bertha entraba por la niña para llevarla a la recepción

Bien Zoe te quedaras aquí conmigo mientras tu mami esta allá adentro – le explico –

Si – sonrió sentada en una de las sillas – hay muchos doctores aquí?

Muchos. Quieres una paleta? – le pregunto –

Si! De fresa – pidió –

Zoe le contaba como era su escuela, que bailaba ballet y que estaba aprendiendo a nadar. Bertha no paraba de contestar a cada una de las preguntas de Zoe. Le hacía gracia ver como una niña de su edad se interesaba por cosas que cualquier otro niño no lo haría.

Aquí hay maquinitas que le echas dinero? – pregunto –

Si, quieres algo?

Unos pastelitos – respondió sonriendo –

Iré por ellos, pero prométeme que no te moverás de aquí

Lo prometo – contesto con firmeza –

Bertha caminaba hacia el área de maquinas y la puerta del hospital se abría de mala manera, dejando entrar a un hombre y su bastón. Llego hasta la recepción.

Estas enfermo? – le pregunto Zoe –

Que te importa – contesto cortante –

Qué es eso? – pregunto refiriéndose al bastón –

Un bastón – dijo mientras tomaba una paleta del frasco –

Si no estás enfermo, por qué agarras una paleta? – otra pregunta –

Puedo tomar las que quiera, de hecho me puedo llevar el frasco completo

La pequeña no dejaba de mirarlo de manera rara

Vienes a que te curen?

Tantas preguntas estaban acabando con la poca paciencia de House esa mañana. Maldito engendro del demonio, pensó.

Que no soy enfermo, soy doctor. Que tu madre no te ha dicho que hacer tantas preguntas es de mala educación? – le pregunto enojado –

No, pero me ha dicho que gritarle a las personas si lo es – contesto sonriendo –

Pero quien se cree? , pensó House.

Acaso te perdiste y viniste llorando hasta aquí escuincla? –

No me perdí y yo no lloro. Mi mami está hablando con mi tío James– le explico –

Tío Wilson?! Era eso posible? Wilson tenia sobrinos pero esta no se parecía a ninguno de ellos. Como era de repente que una niña de grandes ojos azules, cabello negro rizado dijera que era su sobrina. Wilson tenía una vida oculta?

Tu tío James?? – pregunto sorprendido –

Si – sonrió – si eres doctor por qué no usas bata?

Que no puedes dejar de hacer preguntas? – dijo exasperado haciendo cara de chiste, lo que provoco una carcajada de la pequeña –

Wow! – exclamo Zoe – tu también tienes converses!

Sí, que tiene?

Yo también tengo unos, mira – levanto su pie mostrándole sus converses rosas –

Los míos son mas lindos – replico –

Mentiras! – se quejo –

Explícame por qué dices que James es tu tío – tenía que llegar al fondo de esto –

Porque mi mama…

Zoe aquí están tus pastelitos – interrumpió – doctor House! – exclamo al verlo – tarde como siempre

Si, ya sabes que no me gusta romper la rutina – dijo de manera irónica –

Te llamas House? – pregunto asombrada – como casa?

Esa pregunto provoco una carcajada de Bertha, que fue callada de inmediato por la mirada asesina de House.

Y tu Zoe? Se parece a zoológico – dijo rápido haciendo que la pequeña se le quedara viendo sin comprender –

Sí, me llamo Zoe pero mi mami me dice luciérnaga – dijo mordiendo uno de los pastelillos –

Vaya que tu madre es cursi – rodo los ojos –

No es cierto! – se quejo – mi mami es doctora como tú

No me digas? – dijo con sarcasmo –

Y trabajo aquí – le saco la lengua –

Quien podría ser la madre de este demonio, pensó.

Cariño es hora de irnos – dijo Cuddy saliendo de la oficina –

Cada una de las teorías formuladas en la cabeza de House cayeron al oír esa voz. Cuddy? Era Lisa Cuddy? Cariño? Ella era la madre de Zoe?

Mami! – exclamo al verla –

Cuddy no podía mover un solo musculo. Era House quien estaba al lado de su hija. Se suponía que llegaría en medio hora.

Mira lo que me compro Bertha! – le mostro los pastelillos –

Ya te he dicho que eso se come hasta después del almuerzo – camino tambaleándose hasta ella –

Ella es tu madre? – pregunto aun sin creer a la niña –

Sip ella es mi mami – le respondió –

Cuddy tenía una hija? Ahora entendía por qué decía que Wilson era su tío. Maldito grito en silencio. Él lo sabía y no se lo dijo!

Ya veo porque tu madre es cursi. Si es la mismísima Lisa Cuddy! – exclamo con burla –

Veo que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre – le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina – vamos cariño, se hace tarde – tomo a la niña en brazos –

Yo me quiero quedar con el tío James! – se quejo –

Ahora no, el tío James esta ocupado – le explico – adiós Bertha – se despidió –

Y de mi no te despides? – pregunto mirándola –

Adiós House – dijo nerviosa –

Adiós! – dijo Zoe –

Ambas salieron del hospital dejando a House sin comprender nada. Esa si que había sido una sorpresa. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar mas de Lisa y Zoe, por el momento iría a reclamarle a su disque amigo. Esta si que se la pagaría, mira que guardarse el secreto de que Cuddy era madre. 

Esto último hizo que se detuviera, el que fuera madre, implicaba dos cosas: Cuddy se había casado o que la inseminación por fin dio resultado. Rogo por que fuera la segunda.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de mi fic…va dedicado a todo aquel que lo lea….besos

--

**CAPTULO II**

-¡tú lo sabías!– grito nada mas al entrar a la oficina –

Wilson levanto rápidamente la vista y pudo ver en el rostro de su amigo, el enojo. No entendía el por qué de tal acusación.

-¡eres un traidor! – volvió a gritar –

-ya que entraste a mi oficina y me gritaste ¿puedo preguntar de que me acusas? – preguntó aun sin entender nada –

-vaya que si eres tonto ¿creíste que nunca me enteraría? – tomo asiento en una de las sillas –

-serias tan amable de decirme de que diablos estás hablando – le pidió con tono desesperado –

-¿esto te lo regalo tu sobrina Zoe? – pregunto con sarcasmo mientras tomaba la cajita –

Wilson sintió como el alma se le fue hasta los pies ¿House había visto a Zoe? Y si fue así, de seguro a Cuddy también.

-¿a qué hora llegaste? – pregunto rápidamente –

-lo tenían todo planeado ¿no es así? Pero no contaban con que llegaría más temprano – ironizo –

-¡ja! – exclamo - ¿más temprano? No tienes vergüenza. Y no, no teníamos nada planeado, porque ni siquiera yo sabía que Cuddy vendría

-tiene una hija, y tú lo sabías – le miro directo –

-sí, tiene una hija – afirmo –

-¿por qué diablos nunca me lo dijiste?

-escucha House, no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Ve a pasar consulta quieres – suspiro –

-¿es todo lo que dirás? – guardo silencio mientras lo miraba –

-House deja de mirarme así

House se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra, camino hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo nada mas al rozar la perilla.

-hoy he tenido un comienzo extraño ¿sabes? – comento girándose – me despierto y me entero que me han cortado el agua porque he olvidado pagar, la pierna no ha dejado de joderme, llego al hospital y una mocosa me bombardea con miles de preguntas. Me entero que la misma mocosa dice que tú eres su tío – dijo señalándolo con el bastón – cosa que no creí, dado que conozco a todos tus sobrinos. Lo mejor de todo es que la madre de esa mocosa resulto ser Cuddy

-deja de referirte así de la niña – le advirtió –

-¿de cuando acá te molesta la forma de expresarme de esos bichos con dos patas? – pregunto curioso –

-que no te reprima cuando lo haces, no quieres decir que no me moleste – contesto firmando unos papeles – además no me causa gracias que te expreses así de Zoe

-¡oh perdona! Olvidaba que era tu sobrina postiza – dijo con sarcasmo –

-si tu objetivo al venir aquí era sacarme de mis casillas, lo estas logrando. Si no quieres que te adicione horas de consulta, sal de aquí ahora – le advirtió –

-¡Oh vamos Jimmy, si ni siquiera he empezado con el interrogatorio! – exclamo irónico – por cierto esa niña es una lata - rodo los ojos –

-no digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir después – dijo sin mirarlo – no te diré nada de Cuddy y Zoe, así que largo –

-Cuddy sonaba más amenazante y sexy que tú – le dijo antes de girarse – por cierto ¿Cuddy se caso? – pregunto al abrir la puerta –

-sí, ahora tiene dos hijos y es feliz – respondió sin mirarlo –

House se giro de inmediato al oír la respuesta de Wilson.

-¿en serio? – pregunto con tono asustado –

No hubo respuesta por parte de su amigo, solo una mirada burlona, pero nada que le indicara que fuera una broma, salió de la oficina sin decir una sola palabra.

Wilson no pudo más que reírse al oír como la puerta se cerraba, estaba confirmado. House se había puesto celoso, lo que indicaba que sentía algo por Cuddy.

-¿mami conoces al hombre del bastón? – pregunto Zoe dentro del taxi –

-es un viejo amigo – respondió mirando por la ventana –

El ver de nuevo a House la había dejado más nerviosa de lo previsto, nunca conto con toparse con él tan pronto. Desde un principio supo que existía esa posibilidad durante el viaje. Pero nunca imagino que lo vería junto a su hija el primer día.

-es raro – cometo la pequeña –

Cuddy no pudo más que sonreír, su propia hija diciendo que su padre era raro, tenia gracia. No podía negar que había sido lindo mirar la escena padre e hija y confirmar que efectivamente tenían parecido. Agradeció en silencio que House no se percatara de ello.

-dijo que no estaba enfermo ¿por qué lleva bastón mami? – pregunto curiosa –

-son cosas que no entenderías cariño – acaricio la cabeza de Zoe – ¿Qué te dijo? – fue ella ahora la que pregunto con curiosidad –

-me regaño porque le preguntaba cosas, es muy enojón mami - dijo robando una sonrisa de su madre –

-es buena persona Zoe, solo que ha pasado por muchas cosas – le explico –

La pequeña quedo tranquila con aquella explicación. Aquel hombre de ojos azules, con barba de hace dos días y bastón había despertado curiosidad en ella.

– ¿qué caso tenemos hoy? - dijo al entrar a la oficina -

-ninguno – respondió trece sentada en la silla de House –

House no hizo más que rodar los ojos al escuchar la respuesta.

-tú – señalo a Kutner – baja con Cameron y ve si tiene algo extraño, digno de diagnosticar – le ordeno – tú ve y pasa las consultas que me tocan – ordeno a Taub – y tú muévete de mi silla – dijo molesto –

Tomo asiento y cerro la bandeja de su correo. Estaba molesto y todo gracias a lo que Wilson había dicho ¿Cuddy casada y con dos hijos? No se lo creía.

-¡¿no hable claro?! – exclamo –

Los hombres del equipo abandonaron la oficina dejando a trece sentada en una de las sillas delante de House.

-¿y tú qué? – le pregunto – ve a molestar a quien se te dé la gana. Pero déjame solo – ordeno aun mas enojado –

La joven abandono la habitación un tanto molesta por la acción de su jefe. Amargado como siempre, pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-veamos…hospital Presbyterian– dijo mientras tecleaba –

Estaba decidido a averiguar si las palabras de Wilson habían sido ciertas. Abrió el frasco naranja y se hecho una de sus vicodinas a la boca, mientras leía maravillas de la decana. Bufo al no ver nada que le ayudara a esclarecer sus dudas, solo fotos de Cuddy con benefactores y personas importantes de la industria medica. Se detuvo en una fotografía, Cuddy al lado de Zoe en una cena 

de ayuda social. Las dos abrazadas, sonrientes. No podía negar que la pequeña demonio era igual de bella que su madre. ¿Por qué Wilson no le había dicho de la existencia de Zoe?

El ver a Cuddy de nuevo, le trajo miles de recuerdos. No es que la hubiera olvidado en estos 5 años, pero su recuerdo estaba en el fondo, al lado de las cosas más preciadas. Y peor aún, no entendía por qué la respuesta de Wilson le había enojado. Claro estaba que por él la relación con Cuddy se fue directo al caño. Nunca lo comento con nadie, pero sabía a la perfección que la renuncia tan precipitada de Cuddy tenía que ver con él y la relación que mantuvieron unos cuantos meses.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_5 años atrás…_

_-¿cómo es que no tienes tiempo de ir hacer la compra House? – pregunto Cuddy mirando el interior vacio del refrigerador –_

_-lo siento cariño, es que no estaba previsto que husmearías en mi cocina – respondió con sarcasmo – si tienes hambre, puedo calmarla…tu sabes con que – le dijo tomándola de la cintura –_

_-tengo hambre de comida House – río – vayamos por algo de comer_

_-ve tú – la soltó y se dirigió a la sala –_

_-eres tan caballeroso ¿sabías? – dijo con sarcasmo –_

_-creí que nunca lo notarias_

_-si no vienes conmigo, iré a casa – le dijo parada en el pasillo –_

_-¿es una amenaza Doctora Cuddy? – pregunto sonriendo –_

_-tómela como quiera Doctor House - dijo girándose – iré por mi ropa_

_-¡¿me abandonaras?! – grito desde el sofá –_

_-¡eres tú el que no quiere venir! _

_-¿te estás insinuando? – pregunto desde el umbral de la puerta –_

_-¿te parece? – sonrió de manera sexy quitándose la camiseta de House –_

_-eso es jugar sucio jefa – se quejo –_

_-está bien – suspiro – si no quieres acompañarme no lo hagas – le dijo mientras abrochaba los botones de su blusa – pero tenia pensando invitarte a mi casa después de ir por comida. Ya sabes, para saciar otro tipo de hambre – dijo bajito y con tono sensual pasando a su lado –_

_-de acuerdo, tu ganas. Iré contigo _

_Cuddy no pudo evitar reír. Esa táctica con House nunca fallaba._

………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Abrió lentamente los ojos y suspiro. Parece que fue ayer cuando Cuddy dormía desnuda a su lado. No podía ser que otro hombre disfrutara de eso ahora. ¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando? Se dijo poniéndose de pie. Debía salir de ahí lo antes posible o se volvería loco.

-Zoe deja de correr – pidió Cuddy –

-¿mami puedo salir al balcón? – pregunto parándose delante de su madre –

-está bien. Pero ponte zapatos y no metas la cabeza entre los barrotes

La niña corrió a ponerse zapatos, dejando a su madre delante del ordenador. Necesitaba terminar el discurso que diría mañana en la conferencia, pero el pensar en el encuentro con House de esa mañana no ayudaba en nada. Al parecer seguía siendo el mismo de hace años. Seguro le causaba dolores de cabeza a Wilson, con sus locuras. De lo que estaba segura era que extrañaba esas locuras, no podía evitar sentir un vacio en su interior. Tenía a Zoe, pero el lugar de House nadie lo llenaría. ¿Cómo es posible que lo sigas amando? Se pregunto. Han pasado ya 5 años, se dijo.

-¡mami está muy bonito aquí, ven! – grito Zoe desde el balcón –

-¡en un momento voy cariño!

Su hija debía ser su único pensamiento. House formaba parte de su pasado. Y el pasado solo eran recuerdos.

-¿Qué haces sentada en mi silla? – pregunto al entrar –

-¿y tú qué haces viendo la pagina del hospital Presbyterian? – pregunto trece –

-¿no sabes que husmear en las cosas ajenas es de mala educación? – le dijo haciéndole una señal de que se moviera –

-mira quién habla, el rey de los modales – ironizo - ¿Qué no es el hospital donde Cuddy es directora? – pregunto tomando asiento en una de las sillas – no me digas que la estas espiando

-como si checando esta página sacara información – la miro molesto –

-pero lo hacías por ella. Lo digo por la foto de la ventana – le explico –

-¿Qué tiene esa foto? – pregunto incomodo –

-nada. Salen lindas – sonrió – ¿te enteraste que están en la ciudad?

-¿tú también sabias que Cuddy tenía una hija?

-no. Oí rumores, pero acabas de confirmarlo – le miraba directo – también escuche que estuviste hablando con su hija

-es un demonio – dijo mirando la fotografía –

-es una niña House – la defendió – ¿se parece a su madre no crees?

-si quieres saber si me sorprendió el saber que Cuddy es madre. ¡Sí, me sorprendió! – exclamo molesto –

Trece sonrió. A lo largo de seis años trabajando a su lado, había aprendido como sacar a House de sus casillas. Y tocar el tema de Cuddy era la manera más fácil. Hacía mucho tiempo que los rumores de la supuesta relación entre House y su jefa habían desaparecido de los pasillos, pero no de su cabeza. Estaba segura de que cada uno de aquellos rumores eran ciertos. Podía ver la melancolía en sus ojos cuando el nombre de Cuddy salía a relucir en una plática.

**Siguiente día…**

-cariño date prisa. Se hace tarde – dijo desde el tocador –

-ya acabe – llego hasta su lado –

-¿todo?

-sip, todo

-así me gusta, ahora vamos a peinarte – dijo al momento de girarla –

Ahora era toda una experta en hacer peinados y lo hacía con una rapidez increíble.

-¿mami mi papito nunca va a volver? – pregunto de pronto –

La sangre de Cuddy se congelo, no podía evitar el ponerse nerviosa cada vez que Zoe sacaba el tema de su padre. Era normal que una pequeña preguntara por eso al ver a miles de niños al lado de sus papás.

-volverá Zoe

De cierta forma le mintió y se odiaba cuando lo hacía. Pero que mas podía decirle ¿Qué su padre no sabe que existe? ¿y que probablemente la vea como un error? No. Prefería continuar con la mentira de que su padre se había ido en un viaje.

-¿se fue por no me quiere?

El corazón de Cuddy se quebró en mil pedazos al oír eso. Dejo el peine sobre la mesa, tomo en brazos a Zoe y la sentó sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – pregunto preocupada –

-un niño del colegio

-mi amor –hablaba pausadamente – ya te he dicho que tu papi se fue porque tenía trabajo que hacer

-pero nunca llama mami. No me quiere – una lágrima salió de sus ojos –

-eso no es cierto. El te quiere, te quiere mucho cariño – el nudo de su garganta apenas la dejaba hablar – y si no llama es porque debe de estar muy ocupado – le dijo acariciando su mejilla –

-¿de verdad? - pregunto –

-sí. Te prometo que pronto llamara – Dios la perdonara por esa mentira – ahora ve y lávate los dientes, para irnos.

-sip – sonrío –

Deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la niña y la ayudo a bajar.

-¡ya quiero que mi papi llame! – exclamo mientras corría al baño –

Lágrimas saladas corrían por las mejillas de Cuddy, el ver llorar a su hija por su padre había acabado con ella. Por más que intentaba calmarse no podía, el dolor de saber que acaba de prometerle algo imposible a Zoe producía un dolor que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_-¿creíste que esto era algo más que sexo? – pregunto de pie desde un extremo de la oficina –_

_-no – mintió – sabia que esto para ti, solo era sexo_

_-me alegro – se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –_

_-¿por qué yo? – hablo antes de que abriera la puerta - ¿por qué no mejor una de tus prostitutas?_

_-porque cuestan – contesto de manera fría –_

_-es verdad – bajo la mirada e intento retener las lagrimas – _

_-¡oh no me digas que te ofendí! – exclamo – sabes que eres mejor que ellas_

_-que alivio saberlo – dijo de manera triste –_

_El silencio se apodero de ellos, mientras Cuddy intentaba no echarse a llorar delante de House ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?_

_-debo ir al departamento de ortopedia – dijo levantándose de su silla sin mirarlo – ve a pasar consulta por favor – salió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron –_

_Trataba de ahogar cada uno de sus sollozos cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Guardaba el aliento cada vez que la puerta del baño se abría y entraba alguien. Nadie debía enterarse de que por culpa de House su corazón estaba hecho trizas._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

-mami listo – dijo al entrar de nuevo a la habitación - ¿por qué lloras mami?

-por nada cariño – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas –

-¿lloras por qué tu también extrañas a mi papito? – pregunto acercándose a ella –

-si cariño, yo también extraño a tu papá – la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo –

Las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente. No podía evitarlo, seguía amando a House con la misma intensidad que en el pasado. Pero había que ser realista, la distancia entre ellos era necesaria. Estando juntos, ambos se ocasionaban solo dolor.

-¡Maldita pierna! – exclamo arrojando un vaso al lavabo –

Las sombras debajo de sus ojos indicaban que no había podido dormir ni tres horas continuas. La imagen de Cuddy al lado de su hija lo golpeaba cada minuto ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ellas?

Nunca le ha gustado tener que quedarse con una pregunta sin respuesta, pero esta vez no tenía la repuesta. Se hecho dos vicodinas para calmar un poco el dolor mientras analizaba las cosas: Cuddy era Cuddy, podía entender porque no podía sacarla de su cabeza ¿pero Zoe? Zoe no era más que una simple niña, demasiado parlanchina, pero una niña después de todo. Y no olvidemos que es la hija de Cuddy, dueña de muchos de sus sueños ¿acaso era por lo que Wilson había dicho?

-No le des mucha lata a tu tío James Zoe – dijo en la acera de enfrente del hospital –

-no mami – sonrío –

-¿James en serio no estás ocupado? – pregunto –

-no Lisa, además es todo un placer cuidar a esta pequeña – le dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a Zoe – descuida mujer, estará bien –intento tranquilizarla –

-está bien – suspiro – pórtate bien luciérnaga – deposito un beso en la frente de la pequeña – no comas chatarra – advirtió subiéndose al taxi de nuevo – adiós

-¡adiós mami! - grito moviendo agitando su manita de un lado a otro –

A Cuddy no le preocupaba que se portara mal, ni mucho menos que la cuidara Wilson. El problema era House. Es hombre con bastón y carácter agrio.

-¿tío me compras unos pastelitos? – le pidió –

-tu mamá ha dicho que nada de chatarra – le recordó –

-ándale tío – dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito desvalido – no se lo diré a mi mami – sonrío mientras abrazaba a su muñeca –

-está bien – suspiro rodando los ojos – te pareces tanto a…

-¿a quién tío? – pregunto curiosa –

-a alguien que conozco – dijo sonriendo – vayamos por tus pastelitos

-¡yupi! – exclamo rodeando sus bracitos en el cuelo de Wilson y depositando un beso en la mejilla –

Si que se parecía a su padre ¡Era una experta manipuladora! Se imagino a Zoe de grande y se asusto ¡vaya ser humano que House y Cuddy habían creado! La combinación de genes daba como resultado una niña capaz de manipular y con don de mando. Digna de temerle.

-doctor House, que bueno que llega – dijo Bertha nada más verlo –

-disimula un poco que me amas – dijo con sarcasmo –

-en la clínica lo esperan, hubo una intoxicación en una primaria –

-que vaya otro doctor – se giro y camino hasta la oficina de Wilson –

Bertha bufo al verlo marchar. Odiaba que lo hiciera.

-tendrás que llevarme a casa hoy – dijo al entrar a la oficina – mi moto se averió y he tenido que venir en taxi

-¿tienes una moto? – pregunto Zoe acostada en el suelo –

-¿pero qué que hace este engendro aquí?

-se quedara conmigo mientras Cuddy está en las conferencias – respondió Wilson –

-¿tienes una moto? – volvió a preguntar –

-sí y no te paseare en ella – le saco la lengua -

-no te iba a pedir eso – le dijo poniéndose de pie – además mi mami no me deja subirme

-tu mama es una aguafiestas –

-¿Qué es aguafiestas?

-¡oh no! ¡no empieces con las preguntas! – exclamo tapándose los oídos –

-no seas crio House – dijo Wilson –

-¿es que lo único que sabe hacer es preguntar?! – se quejo –

-se bailar ballet – se defendió – y estoy aprendiendo a nadar

-¡oh no me digas! – dijo con ironía y rodando los ojos – y yo sé brincar en un pie

-yo también mira – Zoe empezó a brincar en un pie –

House no pudo evitar sonreír, esa niña tenía la manera de responder a todo.

-así que Cuddy te dejo de niñero de su engendro – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas –

-yo me ofrecí, Zoe se enfada en las conferencias

-quien no lo haría ¡están para dormirse! – exclamo –

-mira – le llamo Zoe – eres tú – le mostro un hoja de papel con un monito y una bastón dibujado con crayones –

-¡vaya! Al menos sabes dibujar

-te necesitan en consultas House – dijo Wilson

-mandare a alguien del equipo – dijo poniéndose de pie –

-¡oye! – exclamo Zoe – se te olvido tu dibujo – corrió hasta el – te lo regalo – sonrió –

-gracias – trato de sonar lo mas frio posible –

Salió de la oficina, directo a la suya. Esa niña le incomodaba mucho, la manera en que lo miraba le recordaba a Cuddy. Claro es su madre, se dijo.

Después de andar rondando por medio hospital evitando a la escuincla y a Wilson, decidió por fin volver a su oficina a descansar la pierna un rato. Empujo la pierna y lo primero que vio fue la pizarra al revés y unos converse rosas detrás.

-¡oh no! – exclamo caminando hacia el otro extremo de la sala - ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – pregunto asomándose por la pizarra, ocasionando que la pequeña saltase del susto –

-hola – sonrió Zoe –

-¿sabías que solo yo puedo rayar la pizarra? – le arrebato los marcadores - ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-le pedí a la enfermera Bertha que me trajera – le dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa –

-bien, se acabo el tiempo de paseos, regresa por donde viniste – le dijo de manera fría –

-mi mami me dijo que eras una persona buena – se bajo de la silla – pero eres malo

La niña camino hasta la puerta dejando a House mudo. Cuddy le había contado de él.

-espera – le llamo - ¿quieres una paleta? –pregunto con tono neutral –

Zoe asistió y se acerco hasta él. House saco de su bolso una paleta de fresa y extendió la mano para dársela. Por primera vez Zoe le miro a los ojos algo asustada. Extendió su bracito para tomar la paleta y sus dedos se rozaron, provocando en House un escalofrió de la espalda baja hasta su nuca.

-gracias- dijo tímidamente –

Los dos parados en medio del salón, envueltos de un silencio incomodo. Padre e hija juntos y sin saberlo.

-¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo? – pregunto chupando la paleta –

House iba directo a sentarse en su silla cuando le pregunto.

-prometo no preguntarte nada

¿Por qué diablos ponía esa cara? ¿le estaba chantajeando?

-está bien – dijo mirándola –

La pequeña se subió a una de las sillas, quedando frente a él. ¿Qué? ¿Le había ganado? ¿Esa niña había conseguido de él lo que muchos no? ¡No! Grito en silencio. Zoe Cuddy no iba a poder con el ogro de Gregory House.

Sonrió antes de apartar la vista de ella.

**TBC…**

**¿opiniones? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mil disculpas por la espera, pero es que el regreso a la uni me tiene loca, entre tanto trabajo y exámenes, ¡me pierdo!...pero aquí está la continuación…solo espero que sea de su total agrado :S**_

_**PD: gracias por sus reviews**_

--

**CAPITULO III**

-House dile a tu equipo que deje de acosarme – exigió Cameron nada más al entrar a la oficina –

-como te quejas mujer – rodo los ojos – deberías estar agradecida de que aun me acuerdo de ti

Cameron noto que la pizarra no estaba en su lugar, si no que se encontraba justo al lado del escritorio de House.

-claro y esperas que te lo agradezca – dijo con ironía - deja ya de molestar

Justo iba a decir algo más cuando el ruido de un plumón al caer la distrajo. Bajo la vista y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña cabeza con rizos negros. Camino hasta la pizarra y se asomo.

-¿qué haces con una niña House? – pregunto enseguida –

-hola – saludo Zoe –

-hola – respondió Cameron –

Miro por segunda vez a House esperando una explicación que avalara el hecho de que una pequeña estuviera tan cómoda instalada en su oficina y mejor aun, rayando la pizarra sagrada.

-no me mires así – levanto las manos en señal de paz – ella sola llego hasta aquí

-¿estás atendiendo a uno de sus padres?

-no – dijo House removiéndose en su silla –

-¿se perdió? – supuso – porque si es así deberías llevarla abajo y avisar a seguridad, sus padres deben estar muy preocupados – dijo tan rápido que House dudo haber entendido -

-¡para, para! – exclamo House – no atiendo a sus padres y no está perdida. Ella – dijo señalando a la pequeña quien se entretenía dibujando en la pizarra – es Zoe. Ni más ni menos que la hija de tu ex jefa

Cameron lo miraba sin entender nada. Eso debía ser una broma para zafarse de una nueva locura. Seguro, pensó.

-sí mujer, es la hija de Cuddy – dijo al fin –

La joven doctora abrió los ojos tanto como puedo ¿Esa niña hija de Cuddy?

-mientes –

-no. Es hija de Cuddy - repitió echándose una pastilla a la boca –

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Zoe –

-dulces – respondió House –

-yo quiero

-no son dulces niña, es medicina – recalco –

-¿Cómo se llama tu mamá cariño? – pregunto Cameron agachándose a su altura –

-Lisa Cuddy – respondió mientras trazaba una línea en la pizarra –

Cameron giro su cabeza de inmediato hacia House.

-te lo dije – sonrío – esa demonio es hija de Cuddy

-no soy una demonio – la niña se quejo –

-¡oh perdona! – exclamo con sarcasmo – eres un ángel como tu madre – la niña sonrió al escuchar eso -

Viéndola bien, Zoe se parecía demasiado a Cuddy, pensó Cameron. Pelo negro rizado, grandes ojos azules, piel clara y sonrisa hermosa. Pero, tenia cierto parecido con… ¿House? Debo estar loca, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto House –

-nada ¿Cuddy te dejo cuidarla? – pregunto tratando de sacar esa última idea loca de su cabeza –

-me lo rogo y no pude negarme – dijo con sarcasmo –

-¿en serio House que haces con la hija de Cuddy?

-¡ya te lo he dicho!! – exclamo asustando a Zoe – cuando llegue estaba aquí

En ese momento la puerta se abre, dejando paso a un Wilson preocupado.

-dime que Zoe está contigo – dijo al entrar

-¡tío james! – exclamo la niña corriendo a sus brazos –

-¡Zoe! – la levanto en sus brazos – no vuelvas hacerme esto ¿ qué le diré a tu madre si te sucede algo?

-que no la cuidaste bien – dijo House –

-¡por lo menos hubieras tenido la decencia de avisarme que estaba contigo! – grito enojado –

-momento, yo no sabía que la escuincla estaba perdida – se defendió –

-como eres House – hablo Cameron –

El silencio se apodero de la oficina, trayendo consigo un ambiente de incomodidad. House aun no se creía que le hubiera permitido a Zoe pasar más de una hora con él. Wilson intentaba no lanzarse y ahocar a House por no haberle avisado que la niña estaba con él. Y Cameron, cada vez le encontraba más parecido a Zoe con House.

-solo pasamos a recoger a Zoe al hospital y nos vamos – dijo Cuddy saliendo del salón de conferencia –

-perfecto, me muero de ganas de verla – dijo Richard emocionado – ¿hace cuanto que no la veo?

-mmm hace 6 mese Richard, no es tanto – río –

-oye los niños crecen rápido – se defendió –

-lo sé – dijo subiendo al auto-

Richard, mejor conocido como Dr. Parell; uno de los mejores neurocirujanos de New york.

-¿por qué tienes una pizarra? – pregunto Zoe –

-porque quiero – contesto cortante – mmm porque ahí escribo cosas importantes – le explico al ver la mirada que Wilson le dirigió –

-¿puedo decirte tío?

La tos de Wilson inundo la oficina. Era irónico ver como Zoe le preguntaba a su propio padre si podía llamarle tío.

-no- dijo de manera fría –

La pequeña tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. No iba a permitir que aquel doctor amargado la viera llorar. Aun con los ojos llorosos no apartaba la mirada.

-¿no me digas que ahora lloraras? – pregunto House –

-yo no lloro – contesto Zoe corriendo a los brazos de Wilson –

House se gano unas de la miradas fulminantes de James ¿pero es que olvidaba que House era un cabrón de lo peor? Zoe se encontraba escondida entre los brazos de Wilson, luchando por no llorar. Maldito bastardo, pensó. Primero daña a Cuddy y ahora a su hija.

-Bertha ¿y Wilson? – pregunto Cuddy después de no encontrarlo en su oficina –

-subió a la oficina del Dr. House

De no tener a Richard de tras suyo, seguro se cae al escuchar que Wilson estaba con House, lo que significaba que Zoe también.

-¿Zoe está con él? – pregunto temerosa -

-sí – respondió Bertha –

Después de tomar como tres bocanadas de aire y pensar en pedirle a Bertha que fuera por la niña, al fin se decidió que lo mejor sería que ella misma fuera.

-iré por ella ¿me esperas? – le pregunto a Richard –

-voy contigo – dijo sonriendo –

Bien, pensó Cuddy. Al menos no estaría a solas con House y tardaría menos.

-oyes Zoe – le llamo House – ¿quieres otra paleta?

-no – respondió aun con la cabeza escondida – no quiero

¿Qué era lo que hacía? ¿Estaba intentando remediar lo que había hecho? Eso no era común en House ¿qué diablos me pasa? Se pregunto.

-Aquí estas – dijo Cuddy al entrar a la oficina – te busque en tu oficina

House la miro y no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se formara en su rostro, la cual se borro al ver entrar detrás de ella a un hombre alto, con cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Mono.

-¡mami! – grito Zoe corriendo hasta ella –

-¿Cómo esta mi pequeña? – pregunto mientras la levantaba en brazos –

-bien – contesto con una sonrisa –

-¿te portaste bien?¿no ocasionaste ningún problema?

-nop mami – dijo rodeando su bracitos alrededor del cuello de su madre y besaba su mejilla –

-¿en serio se porto bien? – pregunto a Wilson –

-como un angelito – contesto al momento en que se escucho como House bufo –

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Cuddy no sabía qué hacer, podía sentir la mirada de House sobre ella y sus piernas apenas y podían sostenerla. Vio una salvación en Richard.

-Richard te presento a James Wilson, director del hospital

-mucho gusto Richard Parell – se presento extendiendo su mano –

-¿Parell? ¿Dr. Parell? – pregunto Wilson –

-si – sonrió – el mismo

-un honor

Mientras House observaba con asco aquella patética escena. Odiaba ver a Cuddy al lado de cualquier hombre que no fuera él.

-y el es Gregory House – dijo Cuddy–

-hasta que conozco al famoso Dr. House – comento Richard caminando hasta el – mucho gusto – extendió su mano sin obtener el saludo del otro –

-bien – dijo Wilson rompiendo el silencio – yo debo ir hacer unas llamadas. Mucho gusto – se despidió –

La mirada de House pedía unos minutos a solas con Cuddy, mientras que la de ella gritaba que deseaba salir lo antes posible de ahí. El estar en ese lugar significaba soportar la mirada penetrante de House y tener que lidiar con cada uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, claro sin contar las groserías de su parte hacia Richard. No era algo que le importara mucho pero, no podía permitir ese trato hacia uno de sus amigos.

-yo iré a la cafetería ¿vienes Zoe? – pregunto a la pequeña –

-¡sí! – contesto lanzándose a sus brazos –

No por favor, dijo Cuddy en silencio. No podía, más bien no quería quedarse con House, sintió ganas de matar a Richard, se suponía que estaba interesado en ella ¿entonces por qué diablos la dejaba sola con House?

-¿me compraras un helado como la ultima vez? – pregunto Zoe antes de salir –

House se removió en su silla ¿Cómo la última vez? ¿Acaso se frecuentaban? Los celos invadieron cada una de las células de su cuerpo, Cuddy era de él, solo de él, aunque miles de kilómetros los separaban.

-yo… - titubeo Cuddy nerviosa –

-¿así que tienes una hija? – dijo House enseguida –

-sí

Después de tanto tiempo Cuddy le miro directo a los ojos intentado descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del que fue su mejor doctor en el pasado.

-y estas felizmente casada – dijo en un suspiro mientras miraba el dibujo de Zoe sobre el escritorio –

-¿Cómo? – pregunto sin comprender –

¿Casada? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Sonrío

-Wilson me dijo…

Estuvo tentada en seguir con la mentira de Wilson, solo para ver a reacción en House, pero suficiente tenía ya con mentirle a su hija.

-Wilson te mintió – confeso – no estoy casada

En silencio maldijo a su gran amigo por tremenda mentirota, ya tendría tiempo para vengarse por haberle ocasionado horas de frustración en vano.

-¿por qué no me dijiste de la existencia de Zoe? – pregunto –

-¿debería? – sus manos temblaban haciendo que se sentiría aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba – creí que nuestra relación era pasado, y eso incluye contarnos los sucesos más importantes de nuestras vidas

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Estaba removiendo el pasado, abriendo heridas de nuevo. Seguía siendo la mujer de hierro del pasado, pero ahora no estaba segura de poder guardar las lágrimas que seguramente saldrían de sus ojos delante de él.

-tienes razón – dijo tomando su bastón y poniéndose de pie –

Su respuesta la lastimo más de lo que hubiera querido. A pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, ella seguía amándolo con la misma intensidad y en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de House la amara. Que ingenua podía llegar a ser ¿House amarla? Eso nunca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en la ciudad?

-esto parece un interrogatorio – comento sonriendo – hasta que acaben las conferencias – respondió a su pregunta – espero que sea pronto

No, pensó House. No quería que se fuera, odiaba sentirse vacio y que ella se marchara significaba volver a la soledad de los recuerdos. Recuerdos que por más amargos que fueran lo mantenían vivo.

-veo que no has cambiado nada – dijo paseando la vista por la oficina –

-me es imposible cambiar algunas cosas – la miro a los ojos – forman parte de mi

¿Y yo formo parte de ti? Pregunto Cuddy en silencio. Lo recorrió entero. Seguía siendo el mismo, jeans, camiseta con dibujos, saco, zapatillas deportivas, el mismo aspecto desaliñado que guardaba su mente.

-te ves bien –comento Cuddy - ¿Qué tal tu pierna?

-sigue siendo la misma – sonrió – mis vicodinas me ayudan a soportarla

El verlo destapar el frasco naranja y echarse una pastilla a la boca la hizo sonreír ¿Cuántas veces lo vio hacer lo mismo en el pasado? ¿Cuántas veces lo recrimino por su adicción? Demasiadas.

-tú también te ves bien. La maternidad te ha sentado bien

-gracias

El ambiente se había relajado, pero aun así no entendía el por qué se sentía un completo idiota delante de Cuddy. Debía aceptarlo, el tenerla delante y poder perderse de nuevo en su mirada azul le ponía nervioso, no era capaz de formar una sola frase completa ¿Acaso no debía aprovechar y bombardearla con preguntas como Zoe lo hacía con él? ¡Qué demonios! ¡Si ella misma había dicho que su conversación parecía un interrogatorio!

-¿ese dibujo lo hizo Zoe? – pregunto Cuddy al verla hoja –

-sí, tiene talento. Me dibujo bien ¿no?

Tomo la hoja entre sus manos y repaso cada una de las líneas trazadas por su pequeña hija. Era verdad, había hecho un excelente trabajo en dibujar a su padre.

-lo hizo – sonrío – yo…debo irme

House la miro, con la intención de hacerle ver que deseaba que se quedara un poco más aunque fuera en silencio, pero necesitaba sentir un poco mas su presencia, necesitaba de su mirada. De ella.

-sí…

-nos vemos House – dijo antes de girarse y salir por la puerta –

-adiós Lisa…

_**FLASHBACK**_

__

_**5 años antes…**_

_-¿Cuddy estas bien? – pregunto con tono preocupado –_

_-es solo un resfriado House – respondió recostada desde el sofá de su oficina –_

_-como no – dijo con ironía acercándose hasta ella para tocar su frente – ¡pero si estas ardiendo en fiebre! – exclamo –_

_-solo es fiebre, no moriré por eso – le miro a los ojos intentando convencerlo – además, tengo al mejor doctor al lado – sonrió –_

_-pues este doctor ordena que te vayas a casa y te olvides de todo el papeleo por al menos dos días – dijo acariciando su cabeza –_

_-creí que la jefa aquí era yo…estaré bien House, con una pastilla basta para estar como nueva_

_-¡si serás testaruda mujer! Necesitas re-po-so – recalco la última palabra – el hospital no se caerá porque tú te vayas a descansar_

_Cuddy sonreía al escucharlo mientras intentaba convencerlo de que solo era un simple resfriado y que no era necesario el tener que ir a casa a aburrirse._

_-no me mires así, vete a casa. Es más te acompaño hasta tu auto_

_-qué tal si mejor me acompañas a mi casa – propuso seductoramente – así no me aburriré_

_-¿incitándome a no pasar consultas? _

_-jajajaja no me digas que ahora quieres hacerlo – tomo una de las manos de House entre las suyas - ¿en serio prefieres tener que pasar consultas que venir conmigo? ¿A mi casa? Y…_

_No pudo terminar porque los labios de House habían atrapado los suyos en un beso que cada segundo era más exigente._

_-está bien – dijo separándose – pero conste, tú me obligaste_

_-jajajaja si House – le beso – lo que tu digas –volvió a besarlo –_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Esa tarde había sido hermosa, una de tantas a su lado, cuando todo era diferente, cuando aun no cometía la estupidez que hizo que la perdiese.

Ahora todo era diferente, ella parecía ser la misma en cualquier aspecto, pero con él era distinta…fría, distante y cortante ¿Pero que otro comportamiento podría esperar? Si él era el único culpable de ello. No tenía derecho siquiera de reprocharle.

-listo – anuncio Cuddy en la cafetería –

-mira mami Richard me compro unas galletas - conto Zoe –

Pero Cuddy aun se recuperaba de su encuentro con House, las ganas de lavar una vez más sus heridas con el agua salda de sus ojos eran gigantes. Pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra durante la noche para hacerlo.

-¿qué te he dicho de comer esas cosas antes de la comida?

-no la regañes, yo se las compre – intervino Richard –

Algo en la mirada de Cuddy le indicaba que algo no iba bien, pero estaba seguro que ella jamás lo aceptaría, saldría con lo de siempre…no es nada…esa frase la sabia de memoria.

-¿nos vamos? – pregunto incomoda –

-claro – sonrió poniéndose de pie – vamos princesa – tomo a Zoe entre sus brazos - ¿Lisa te encuentras bien? – pregunto mientras caminaban –

-sí – le miro por un segundo – no es nada

Y ahí estaba, ese…no es nada…no pudo evitar sonreír. La atracción hacia esa mujer era inmensa, aunque mantuviera gran parte de su pasado como misterio. Y eso incluía la paternidad de su hija, que después de hoy tenía la ligera idea de quién podría ser el padre. Esas miradas entre Lisa y House significaban algo, amor tal vez. Ademas estaba el parecido de Zoe con él, ambos tenían el mismo gesto de fruncir el ceño cuando no entendían o les molestaba algo ¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión? Fácil, en seguida noto que su presencia no fue nada grata para el doctor.

-¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Zoe sacándolo de sus pensamientos –

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla –

-¡McDonald´s! – exclamo alzando sus brazos –

-está bien. McDonald´s será – rio - ¿estás de acuerdo Lisa?

-por mi está bien – dijo algo distraída –

Hacen bonita pareja, pensó House parado en una de las esquinas de la clínica. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una familia. Por más que dolía verlos en verdad lo parecían.

-¿espiando? – se escucho una voz detrás –

-solo observo – contesto intentado no darle importancia –

-nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido – comento –

House se giro para ver el rostro de Wilson. Sabía que esas palabras habían sido dichas con una sola intención. Recordarle lo idiota que había sido. Pero claro, jamás lo aceptaría, al menos no delante de su amigo.

-bonita mentira te inventaste – le recrimino – Cuddy no está casada

-así que lo averiguaste – sonrío –

-no – se giro para verlo a la cara – se lo pregunte

-admite que la duda no te dejo dormir – se burlo –

-cuando tu admitas que eres un tonto, lo hare yo

-créeme que lo admito, con tal de que tú admitas que la idea de tener que aceptar que Cuddy este casada te desagrada – sonrió –

-eres un…

-¡ah! – exclamo – y la próxima vez trata de simular tus celos

Se marcho con una sonrisa, había dado justo en el blanco. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas en menos de dos segundos tendría a House detrás de él. Y no se equivoco.

-¿acaso crees que estoy celoso? – pregunto casi corriendo –

-no creo House, estoy seguro – todo su esfuerzo estaba centrado en no soltar una carcajada, le divertía ver a su amigo en esas situaciones, en las cuales intentaba ocultar la verdad detrás de sus ya tan conocidos sarcasmos – basto verte la cara que pusiste cuando el Dr. Parell entro detrás de Cuddy

-¿Qué te fumaste? Eres mal amigo Jimmy…no me invitaste

-ahí está, ¡intentas evadirlo! House esta celoso – dijo con tono burlón –

-no podría estar celoso, mira que Cuddy se hizo más fea con los años…no quiero pensar como es de jefa ahora

-¡ja! Eso ni tú te la crees, si casi te la comes con los ojos

-ahora eres todo un observador – dijo con ironía – no estoy celoso

-te daré un consejo – se detuvo – si la quieres…no la dejes ir de nuevo

Huyo antes de que House pudiera reaccionar e ir tras él. Era evidente que la quería, por más que lo negara, amaba a Cuddy, a su manera; pero ese sentimiento que quemaba su interior era amor a fin de cuenta.

Por tercera vez en el día maldijo a Wilson. Sus comentarios no le hacían nada de gracia _"estas celoso "_como no, pensó. La palabra celos no existe en el mundo House ¿o sí?

-mami ¿por qué el Dr. House está triste? – pregunto Zoe desde la cama –

Esa pregunta le hizo pararse e ir a sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

-¿qué te hace pensar que lo está?

-porque esta solito

-¿Qué te dijo ahora? – pregunto curiosa –

-nada, solo me dejo dibujar en su pizarrón…y me dio una paleta. Pero esta triste mami

-eso es algo que solo él lo sabe cariño – sonrío – ahora a dormir – sus manos expertas arropaban el pequeño cuerpo de su hija – mañana será un día largo y debes descansar

-¿crees que si le regalo a popy ya no se sentirá solito?

-¿popy? Pero si es tu peluche preferido – le recordó –

-pero es que popy me acompaña cuando me siento solita, tal vez si se lo regalo ya no se sentira solito mami

El rostro de Cuddy se ilumino con una tierna sonrisa, era increíble el inmenso corazón de Zoe, regalando amor y sonrisas a todo aquel que se acercara.

-puede ser cariño

-mañana lo llevare al hospital y se lo daré – sonrió –

¿Cómo podía negarle el derecho de compartir tiempo con su padre? Ninguno de los sabia la verdad, así que dejaría que su hija conviviera con él. Total, en menos de 5 días volverían a New York y lo más seguro es que no se volvieran a ver en mucho tiempo.

-está bien, buenas noches cariño – deposito un tierno beso en la frente de Zoe –

-buenas noches mami, te quiero

-yo mas – agacho su cabeza y roso la nariz de Zoe con la suya, provocando risitas en ellas – descansa

Salió de la habitación y como lo había previsto esta tarde, el encuentro con House ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos junto con alguno que otro recuerdo del pasado.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**5 años atrás…**_

_-Greg… ¿cómo te vez dentro de 5 años? – pregunto recostada sobre su pecho desnudo -_

_-más viejo_

_-no me refiero a lo físico…sino a tu vida – levanto su cabeza para verlo - ¿nos ves juntos?_

_-te veo desnuda y gritando mí nombre una y otra vez – bromeo –_

_-¡House hablo en serio! – se quejo riendo –_

_-era broma, no lo sé Cuddy…no me gusta pensar en el futuro. He llegado a la conclusión de que si te adelantas a los hechos, todo resulta lo contrario y duele más el darte cuenta que nada es como lo imaginaste. Es mejor dedicarse a vivir el presente…y mi presente eres tú _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

**TBC….**

**¿Algun comentario, critica, queja o sugerencia? Son todas bienvenidas…con confianza XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

-¡mami apúrate! – grito Zoe sentada en el sofá - ¡mami!

-ya voy cariño – contesto saliendo de la habitación - ¿por qué tanta prisa?

-porque quiero llegar antes que el Dr. House mami

Cuddy rio al escucharla, aunque tardara una hora más, llegarían antes que House

-cariño, no quiero que hostigues al Dr. House. El podría molestarse – se sentó a su lado, con sus zapatillas en mano – debes entender que tiene trabajo y no tiene tiempo de atenderte

Era mentira, sabia a la perfección que House tenía tiempo para todo, lo que en verdad temía era lo que pudiera salir de su boca. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que a pesar de los años, la manía de dañar a las personas con sus palabras frías seguía ahí.

-pero mami, debo darle a popy ¿lo recuerdas? – pregunto con inocencia, causando la sonrisa de su madre –

-está bien – suspiro al terminar de abrochar sus zapatillas – pero le dirás al tío James que te acompañe ¿de acuerdo?

Eso era, necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí cuando su pequeña entregara su peluche, y quien mejor que Wilson para hacerlo. Él jamás permitiría que dañaran a Zoe.

-si mami – sonrió –

-bien, estoy lista. Vamos o si no llegaras tarde – le dijo con ironía -

Era difícil describir la sensación en su estomago cada vez que cruzaba por la puerta del hospital. Hacia tanto tiempo que había querido olvidar todo lo relacionado con el Princenton Plainsboro, pero hacerlo significaba borrar a Wilson del mapa también. Y no podía permitirse eso, no podía negarle el derecho de ver a Zoe, no después de su apoyo durante su embarazo. Incluso un tiempo pensó en pedirle que fuera él quien reconociera a Zoe como hija suya, sabía que si se lo pedía, él aceptaría. Claro, poniendo una condición…Díselo a House primero. Pero después de dos noches seguidas sin dormir pensando en eso, desecho la idea. Ella no era nadie para encasquetarle de un día para otro una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

-¡tío James! – grito Zoe desde la puerta, soltándose de la mano de Cuddy –

-¡princesa! – en cuanto sintió su cuerpo la levanto en brazos - ¿y mi beso qué?

La pequeña deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de Wilson, robando la sonrisa de los presentes en recepción.

-¿popy te hará compañía hoy? – le pregunto al ver el peluche –

-a mi no, al Dr. House – respondió –

Wilson aun sin entender nada miro a Cuddy pidiéndole una explicación clara.

-Zoe cree que el Dr. House está triste – suspiro – y piensa regalarle a popy para que no se sienta solo y triste

-¡si tío! ¿Crees que si le doy a popy ya no este triste? – pregunto con inocencia –

Wilson volteo a ver a Cuddy pidiendo ayuda, pero entendió que no la recibiría.

-debo irme, ya voy retrasada – rompió el silencio –

-estará bien – dijo James al ver su rostro –

-pórtate bien Zoe, nada de correr – se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla – te la encargo mucho

-deja ya de preocuparte, se te hará más tarde –

En verdad no quería marcharse, deseaba tomar a su hija en brazos y salir corriendo de ahí, volver a New York, a su nueva vida. Si, era una cobarde. Pero por más que intentaba no podía dejar sentir nauseas de solo pensar la cercanía de su hija con su padre, se sentía culpable de mentirle a lo más importante de su vida, había sido un error el haber viajado a New Jersey con Zoe.

-Cuddy – le llamo - ¿estás bien?

-sí – sonrió – te amo cariño – beso la mejilla de Zoe –

-adiós mami -

Cuddy salió a toda prisa del hospital sin percatarse que a unos cuantos metros cierta persona la observaba con sumo detalle. Hacía varios minutos que había llegado al hospital, solo que al ver como Cuddy se bajaba del taxi, le hizo detenerse. No es que no quisiera verle, al contrario, moría de ganas de perderse en su mirada, pero esa sensación de vacío cuando ambos están juntos le hace sentirse un tanto miserable e incomodo. Por más que intentaba llenar ese gran espacio, no podía, y a decir verdad no se habían visto más que dos veces desde su regreso; pero esas dos veces habían bastado para darse cuenta que su relación en verdad se había esfumado.

Debía confesar que nunca antes le había asustado tanto los cambios; pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se trataba de Lisa Cuddy, la mujer más importante de su pasado. Había vuelto, estaba de regreso y llena de cambios, parecía ser otra, eso sin contar el hecho de la existencia de Zoe. Resumiendo, ya no era la mujer de años atrás, aquella que podía llegar a chantajear con tan solo una mirada, aquella que estaba dispuesta perder su puesto por salvar su trasero. Suspiro y la miro 

una vez más, ahí estaba…impaciente, esperando un taxi, tan hermosa como siempre…dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a ella, pero enseguida se detuvo. Ella no deseaba verlo, lo había visto en sus ojos la tarde en que se quedaron solos, apretó con fuerza el mango de su bastón y cerró los ojos por un segundo, esperando que al abrirlos ella no se encontrara ahí o mejor aún, despertar en su cama y darse cuenta que lo ultimo ocurrido en la semana no había sido más que un sueño. No le molestaba la presencia de Cuddy, pero lastimaba su indiferencia.

Además, ya le había hecho mucho daño en el antaño, no tenía ningún derecho a reabrir viejas heridas. La distancia entre ambos era lo mejor, así ninguno saldría perdiendo de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y aun estaba ahí, con cara de desesperación viendo una y otra vez el reloj de su muñeca. Aposto su vida a que maldecía en silencio por el retraso que llevaba a la reunión, Lisa siempre se caracterizo por ser la reina en puntualidad, ni un minuto menos, ni un minuto más. Sonrió al verla de nuevo girar su muñeca para ver la hora.

Volvió a suspirar antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, pero en dirección a la entrada del hospital y por más que intento, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que Zoe estaría ese día vagando probablemente de nuevo por su oficina. Algo tenía esa pequeña que no lograba descifrar. La puerta de abrió y el aroma característico de un hospital inundo sus pulmones. Giro su cabeza de un lugar a otro, esperando verla…pero nada. Seguro esta con Wilson en su despacho, pensó. Camino con pasos lentos hasta su oficina, al entrar arrojo su mochila en una de las esquinas, no había duda, hoy deseaba más que nunca estar en casa, tirado en su sofá…pensando. Pero no, debía estar en el hospital diagnosticando probablemente algun paciente mentiroso.

-¿qué tenemos hoy? – pregunto al grupo de doctores –

Trece se giro en seguida, dejando a un lado su taza de café. Al verlo supo que no había dormido bien, de hecho no la hacía desde que Cuddy estaba en la ciudad.

-¿no he hablado claro?

-no hay caso nuevo – anuncio Foreman –

-esto ya se está haciendo costumbre – suspiro –

-pero si solo ha sido ayer y hoy – le recordó Kutner –

-solo esto me faltaba – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas – yo que venía despejar la mente un rato

-¿House estas bien? – pregunto trece preocupada –

-no he podido dormir bien

-últimamente no lo has hecho – dijo Foreman - para ser exactos, desde que Cuddy llego a la ciudad

Había dado justo en el clavo, House estaba mirándolo como si deseara matarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír, no es que disfrutara hacerlo enfadar, pero si disfrutaba la cara que ponía cuando se sentía descubierto.

-¿no tienes nada que hacer Foreman? – pregunto enojado –

-la verdad no – respondió tranquilo –

-te aconsejaría que buscaras que hacer

Todos intentaban no reírse en su cara, si que le había molestado ese comentario.

-lo mismo para ustedes – se dirigió a los otros tres – fuera de aquí

El grupo de doctores salió a prisa de la oficina, antes de oír los gritos de su jefe.

-desde que llego Cuddy – repitió cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos –

-tío james… ¿el doctor House tiene familia? – pregunto Zoe sentada en el sofá –

-no

-¿por qué no? – camino hasta James –

Wilson dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la miro ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿No tiene a nadie? ¿Pero que tiene una hija? ¿Que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz con su madre y lo arruinó? Zoe era muy pequeña para entenderlo.

-no la tiene porque no la encontrado – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió –

-¿las familias pueden buscarse? – pregunto curiosa –

-cuando eres adulto, buscas a una persona que te ayude a formar una – respondió – pero esas son cosas de adultos y no para niñas hermosas como tu – la levanto en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas –

-¡no tío! ¡para! – suplicaba entre risas –

-¿quieres unas galletas?

-¡sí! – exclamo contenta –

-Vayamos a decirle a Bertha que te lleve por ellas – sonrío –

-¡sí!

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a toda esta situación, Cuddy en la ciudad y House seguramente volviéndose loco por ello. Es que en verdad ambos eran unos tontos, no se debía ser especialista para darse cuenta de que aun se amaban, pero claro, como siempre ahí estaba el maldito orgullo 

de ambos. Seria doloroso ver sufrir de nuevo a sus dos mejores amigos ¿pero cuantas veces había hablado con ambos, tratando de arreglar la situación? Demasiadas.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**5 años atrás…**_

_-pero Lisa… ¡piénsalo bien! – exclamo James –_

_-¡no¡ ¡ya lo he dicho y no cambiare de opinión! – decía desde el sofá - ¡no le diré a House de Zoe!_

_-¡pero es su padre!_

_-¡lo sé! pero no quiero que este a su lado, no quiero que la lastime como a mí – sus ojos ya estaban húmedos –_

_-¡por Dios pero si es su hija!_

_-y eso que, nunca le ha importado dañar a las personas – dijo mientras mecía entre sus brazos a la bebe -_

_-es su hija, tendrá que amarla _

_-¿Cómo me amo a mí? – le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos – no James, no puedo exponer a mi hija_

_-Lisa… - suspiro – _

_-no quiero que la dañe como lo hizo conmigo – rompió en llanto – Zoe es lo único que tengo, no permitiré que nadie la dañe –_

_La rodeo con sus brazos, pudo sentirla temblar…temblar de impotencia, de coraje, de miedo. Le rompía el corazón verla así._

_-por favor no le digas nada – suplicaba entre sollozos – por favor_

_-no te preocupes, no le diré nada – sus manos acariciaban su cabello negro intentando calmarla - pero debes calmarte. Yo siempre te apoyare con Zoe_

_-gracias – sonrío –_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pero a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, aun seguía pensando que había sido un error el ocultar la verdad. Algo le decía que todo esto pudo haberse evitado.

-¿por qué no hay ningún caso para mí? – pregunto House al abrir la puerta –

-creí que te merecías un descanso – sonrió –

-como no…

-deberías de estar agradecido

-¿y el engendro del demonio? – pregunto –

Wilson sonrió al oírlo preguntar, exactamente había tardado minuto y medio en preguntar…nuevo record

-¿Zoe? – pregunto con inocencia –

-si

-¿Cómo es que sabias que estaba aquí?

-lo supuse – respondió sin darle importancia –

-lo supusiste – repitió sonriendo – ay House…

-¿Dónde está la escuincla? – volvió a preguntar –

-deja ya de expresarte así de ella – le advirtió –

-¡oh se me olvidaba que eres el tío defensor! – dramatizo –

-House – le llamo ignorando su último comentario – ¿te has puesto a pensar que si tu relación con Cuddy no hubiera terminado esa escuincla, como tú la llamas pudiera ser tu hija?

-¡no digas tonterías! – exclamo incomodo –

-no son tonterías…piénsalo – sonrío – pudo haber sido

-pudo haber sido… - Se levanto de la silla – pero no lo es – dijo antes de salir –

Sabía que su pregunta lo había molestado, pudo verlo en su rostro. Ahora sabia que el resto del día lo único que haría sería pensar en eso.

-¿en qué piensas Lisa? – pregunto Richard –

-en nada – mintió –

-¿estás preocupada por Zoe? – intento adivinar - ¿si es así, por que no le llamas?

-no es necesario, Zoe está bien con Wilson – intento sonreír –

Se moría de ganas por hablar, de saber cómo esta su hija…de saber si ya se habían visto y si Zoe ya le había dado a popy. Pero debía ser fuerte y confiar en que todo estaba bien, tal vez con suerte Zoe se arrepintió de dárselo y ahora mismo se encuentra sentada en la oficina de James dibujando y comiendo algun pastelillo.

Maldito seas Wilson, decía una y otra vez ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esa pregunta? Zoe era hija de Cuddy y... ¿Quién? ¿Quién era el padre de Zoe?

-hola – escucho la vocecilla infantil –

Se giro y la vio, parada en el umbral de la puerta, abrazada de su peluche ¿Cómo es que una niña lo seguía? ¿si él no era nada bueno con ella?

-¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Zoe –

-pasa – respondió desde la silla –

Camino hasta el escritorio, quedando frente a él.

-mi mami me dijo que no te molestara si estas ocupado ¿estás ocupado? – pregunto con inocencia –

-no ¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí? –pregunto –

-le pedí a Bertha que me trajera, porque mi tío está ocupado – explico –

Sonrío, era maravilloso ver lo pequeña que era y escucharla decir las cosas como un adulto.

-¿puedo dibujar en tu pizarrón? – pregunto una Zoe temerosa –

-sí – respondió levantándose –

La mirada de Zoe observaba cada detalle de aquella oficina, apretaba con fuerzas a popy, sabía que debía entregárselo, él necesitaba más de la compañía, ella tenía a su mama que la abrazaba todas las noches.

Vio como House llegaba hasta ella arrastrando la pizarra.

-toma – le dijo dándole el marcador –

-gracias – sonrio –

House se sentó de nuevo en la silla y tomo el teléfono.

-la niña esta aquí conmigo – dijo nada mas al escuchar la voz de Wilson y colgó –

No podía apartar la mirada de Zoe y tampoco podía olvidar lo que su amigo le había dicho…Zoe pudo haber sido su hija, esa niña de grandes ojos azules y cabello rizado pudo ser suya. La 

pequeña sintió la mirada de House, se giro y le sonrió abiertamente. Tenía la misma sonrisa de Lisa, de su Lisa.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si jamás se hubieran separado? ¿Serian felices? ¿Él sería feliz?

-¿tienes una paleta? – pregunto Zoe atrayéndolo a la realidad de nuevo –

-sí – sonrió –

Abrió uno de los cajones, saco una paleta y se la dio, obteniendo como agradecimiento una gran sonrisa.

El silencio los envolvió por varios minutos, Zoe se encontraba tranquilamente trazando dibujos en la pizarra, mientras House revisaba expedientes de casos viejos, todo con tal de no estar pensando en lo que Wilson le pregunto. Una que otra vez Zoe se giraba y le hacía preguntas, a las que él increíblemente contestaba de buena gana.

-¿Dr. House? – le llamo - ¿tienes familia?

Zoe era demasiado curiosa, como para quedarse con la explicación que si tío le había dado cuando le pregunto si House tenía familia.

A House esa pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, casi se ahoga.

-¿ah?

-¿tienes una mama como yo? – pregunto –

-sí

-¿y donde esta?

Demasiadas preguntas, pensó House.

-vive en otra ciudad – respondió –

-¿y no la extrañas?

-muchas preguntas enana, detente – le advirtió haciendo una cara graciosa –

-jajajaja

¡No podía creerlo! Aquella niña era capaz de robarle una carcajada, no cualquiera lo hacía.

-¿estás triste? – pregunto Zoe –

No comprendía a que venía esa pregunta. Si, de hecho siempre lo estaba, desde que Cuddy se había marchado su vida cambio. Pero no se lo decía a nadie y no veía por que debía decírselo a una niña de 4 años.

Antes de poder contestar a la pregunta, sintió como una mano pequeñas tocaba una de sus manos. Levanto el rostro y vio como Zoe le sonreía tiernamente. Entonces un escalofrió lo recorrió ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Él no era así. Se suponía que debía fastidiar a la pequeño y no caer rendido ante sus actos.

-cuando me siento triste – empezó a hablar – abrazo a popy y me siento mejor – sonrió – toma – extendió su brazo entregándole a popy –

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto House sin comprender –

-popy te hará compañía, para que no te sientas solito – sonrió –

-pero es tu peluche – le dijo alejando su bracito de él –

-yo no estoy triste, yo tengo a mi mami. Te lo regalo

-no…yo… - se quedo mudo –

-es tuyo – deposito el peluche en sus piernas –

-gracias – esa había sido la única palabra que había podido expresar –

Al oírlo decir gracias se giro contenta, y comenzó a dibujar en la pizarra, mientras que él no podía dejar de mirar a popy, un peluche de color café claro y ojos negros ¿Qué debía hacer con el? ¿Abrazarlo como dijo Zoe? No seas ridículo, pensó. Sus manos acarician con cierta ternura la tela. Los peluches son cosas de niños, se dijo.

Bostezo mientras se estiraba, habían pasado dos horas desde que Zoe había llegado a su oficina, dos horas de estar dándole vueltas a lo mismo, dos horas de sonreír juntos.

-vamos enana – le hablo poniéndose de pie – es hora de irse

-¿A dónde?

-tú con Wilson, yo a mi casa – le explico –

-¡¿pero tan pronto?! – se quejo –

-¡pero si has estado aquí por dos horas! – exclamo haciéndose el enojado – vamos enana que tengo cosas que hacer – la apuro –

Zoe comenzó a juntar las hojas que había usado, tapo el marcador y lo dejo todo en su sitio, mientras que House cogía lo necesario y lo echaba a su mochila.

-¿lista? – le pregunto poniéndose la mochila al hombro –

-si

Sin darse cuenta la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, pero Zoe se detuvo y se soltó de la mano, House se giro sin comprender el por qué de esa reacción.

-¡casi olvidas a popy! – regreso a su lado con el peluche en manos – toma

Sintió como de nuevo la niña tomaba su mano y le invitaba a seguir caminando. Durante su estancia en el elevador ni una sola palabra salió de la boca de House, era Zoe la que cantaba una canción.

Por más que se lo negara disfrutaba estar al lado de esa pequeña, pero en cuanto las puertas de se abrieron le soltó la mano de manera brusca, una cosa era su relación con ella a solas y otra muy distinta la que aparentaba frente a los demás ¿Dónde quedaría su reputación al verlo caminando sonriente de la mano de la hija de Cuddy?

Justo iba caminando a la oficina de su amigo cuando este apareció de pronto.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunto House –

-ocurre que tengo una junta importante que me surgió de improviso y Cuddy no vuelve hasta dentro de 3 horas

House lo miro sin comprender.

-¿y cuál es el problema? – pregunto –

-que Zoe no puede andar sola por el hospital, ese es el proble…ma

Por poco y no termina la última palabra al ver que House sostenía el peluche de Zoe, así que si se lo había obsequiado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces con el peluche de Zoe? – pregunto con la intención de avergonzarlo –

-se lo estoy cuidando – dijo sin darle importancia –

-mentiras – interrumpió una vocecilla infantil – ¡ya te dije que es tuyo!

Plan fallido, pensó House. Se había olvidado que la enana se encontraba justo a su lado escuchando todo ¡genial! , se dijo.

-¿así que ahora es tuyo? – pregunto Wilson en tono burlón –

Fue entonces cuando sintió ganas de romper cada uno de los huesos del pequeño cuerpo de aquel diablillo con ojos azules.

-no es mío – respondió

-¡que si! – exclamo Zoe – ¡te dije que te lo daba para que no te sintieras solito!

Trágame tierra, pensó ¡maldita niña! A lo lejos pudo escuchar alguna que otra risilla de las enfermeras que estaban ahí.

-vamos House acéptalo, el peluche es tuyo – se burlo –

-aunque ahora eres mi jefe, no significa que pueda jugar sucio – le dijo en tono de advertencia –

-jajaja – rió – está bien, está bien – dijo intentando calmar la risa –

-¿A dónde iras tío? – pregunto Zoe –

-a una junta, en la cual no puedes estar – le explico – me temo que tendrás que que…

-quedarse conmigo – termino House –

Wilson casi se ahoga al escucharlo. Parpadeo varias veces para comprobar que no era un sueño y que House no había dicho aquello.

-¿Qué?

-que la enana se viene a mi casa conmigo y tú te vas tranquilo a tu junta – dijo con tono cansado –

Zoe solo observaba como aquellos dos discutían de una manera divertida.

-¿y crees que si se va contigo estaré más tranquilo?

-pues al menos sabrás en donde está, en cambio si se queda aquí correrá muchos peligros

Sabía que con eso bastaba para que Wilson dijera que si, lo que a él le importaba era la seguridad de la niña, y que mejor para House…justo lo que necesitaba para la idea que acaba de metérsele en la cabeza.

-está bien – suspiro – tu ganas, Zoe se va contigo

-¡Que bien! ¡Podre conocer tu casa! – exclamo Zoe dando saltitos –

-calma enana, que me arrepiento antes de irnos y te quedas aquí – le advirtió –

Una pequeña charla entre aquellos dos, mientras Wilson rezaba en silencio para que Cuddy no lo mate cuando vuelva y se entere donde está su hija. Pero debía comprender ¿Cierto? La niña no podía quedarse sola en un hospital, corre peligro ¿Y con House no? Se pregunto ¡Dios! Grito en silencio.

-¡Tío! – grito al no ver respuesta –

-¿Qué ocurre princesa? – pregunto agachándose a su altura –

-¿le dirás a mi mami donde estoy para que vaya por mi? – pregunto preocupada –

-no te preocupes, ella ira por ti – sonrió –

¡Cuddy! No había pensado en ella. Seguro que iría por Zoe en cuanto se enterara de donde y con quien se encontraba y por lógica tendrían que encontrarse, y tal vez entablar una conversación.

-bueno enana, es hora de irnos – anuncio comenzando a caminar –

-no estarás pensando llevártela en moto ¿verdad? – pregunto temeroso –

-no !claro que no! La llevare en el carruaje que me espera afuera – dijo con sarcasmo – ¡claro que en moto!

-¿tienes una moto? – interrumpió Zoe –

-si

-¡wow! – exclamo – ¡yo quiero subirme!

-¡no! – dijo Wilson casi gritando – ¡tu madre me mata si te subes! Si de por si lo hará cuando se entere con quien te fuiste

-¡pero tío! – se quejo –

-pero nada. Toma – dijo aventándole las llaves de su auto a House – váyanse en mi auto

-¡no lo puedo creer! Jimmy dándome las llaves de su coche – exclamo con sarcasmo –

-solo por esta vez – respondió – no permitiré que Zoe corra peligro

-si, si, si

-tu madre ira por ti en unas horas – le dijo a Zoe – pórtate bien

-si tío

-¡ya hombre, que se va conmigo y no con el diablo! – exclamo –

Wilson le miro frunciendo el ceño ¡pero si House podía llegar a ser el mismísimo diablo!

-adiós – se despidió la niña –

-vamos enana mueve esas piernas – la apuro –

Todo había salido como lo había planeado, Zoe se iba con él a casa y una vez ahí ahora seria él quien bombardearía a la pequeña con preguntas, de algun modo tenía que averiguar quién era su padre y quien mejor que con ella misma.

-¿luego me pasearas en tu moto? – pregunto mientras iban caminando hacia el auto –

-luego…

-¿tu casa es bonita? – pregunto de nuevo –

-supongo…

-¿vives muy lejos de aquí?

-te daré 5dlls si no abres la boca hasta que lleguemos a mi casa – le propuso –

-bueno

Sonrió al oírla decir que aceptaba, sin lugar a duda esa niña era demasiado inteligente para su edad.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Weno, aqui esta el capitulo que sigue...Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero miles de cosas se interpusieron entre este fic, mi inspiracion y yo._**

**_Agradezco a todo aquel que se tome el tiempo en leerlo y mas aun aquel que deja un review ;)_**

**_Hasta la proxima..._**

**_--_**

**CAPITULO V **

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos estaban heladas y sudaban, sus piernas temblaban. Hacía mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, en aquel entonces no era precisamente nervios lo que sentía cuando recorría el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, era más bien una mezcla de emoción y excitación . Pero justo ahora, hoy que volvía a recorrer ese pasillo sentía que en cualquier momento caería en el suelo desmayada. Durante el transcurso del hospital maldijo a James por haber permitido aquello. Es que no era que su hija pasara más tiempo del que imagino con Greg, si no el hecho de estar a sola con él, justo en el mismo lugar en donde hace años dieron rienda suelta a su pasión cientos de noches. Pero hoy era diferente, hoy no eran Lisa y Greg los amantes, aquellos dos que una vez se dieron la oportunidad de ser felices por algunos meses. Hoy eran Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House, dos personas con el corazón dañado y el orgullo por delante, dos personas a quienes el amor ha lastimado más de una vez.

_**FLASBACK…**_

_**5 años atrás…**_

_-¡te he dicho que no me gusta que me pidan explicaciones! – exclamo House sulfurado –_

_-¡vaya! ¡Gracias por hacerme sentir importante! – grito con sarcasmo –_

_-¡no me salgas con que estas celosa! _

_-¿celosa yo? – pregunto Cuddy parada justo delante de él –_

_Se miraban de una manera nunca antes vista, una mezcla entre celos, excitación y odio. Lisa estaba enojada por la actitud que House había tomado esa noche en la fiesta que ella misma había organizado. Jamás se imagino que todo terminaría de esta manera…ella y House discutiendo por celos. Porque era por eso, por más que se lo negara, su enojo había sido producto de la mujer pelirroja, que durante toda la noche le había estado susurrando quien sabe cuántas cosas en el oído a Greg. _

_-no sueñes House – dijo rodando los ojos –_

_-¿Acaso quieres que te diga todo lo que la pelirroja me decía? – sonrió con malicia, haciendo que Lisa se enojara aun mas –_

_-no – contesto seria – no me interesa – estaba justo por salir del apartamento cuando House hablo –_

_-te lo diré, si tú me dices que tanto te decía aquel pelos de elote que tanto te hacía reír_

_-¿celoso House? – pregunto girándose –_

_-sí – respondió con voz segura – me hierve la sangre de solo ver como un tipo cualquiera se le acerca a Mi mujer – dijo recalcando las últimas palabras –_

_-¡vaya! ¿Dónde dice tu nombre? – pregunto con ironía observando su cuerpo –_

_-¿niegas que seas mi mujer?_

_-hoy parecía no serlo – le reclamó –_

_-de nuevos los celos – dijo acercándose a ella – acepta ya que te morías de celos por la pelirroja_

_Es que lisa no podía creer que fuera tan cretino y la torturara de esa manera, pero menos creía que Gregory House aceptara que tuvo celos. Sincerándose, eso le hacía sentir muy bien, después de todo no había estado tan al tanto de la pelirroja, de otro modo nunca se habría percatado de que ella hablaba con aquel hombre._

_-y también confiesa que hablabas con aquel, solo para darme celos_

_Maldito, pensó Cuddy ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera todo? Si, era verdad. Toda aquella conversación con el Sr. West, que la final resulto ser más amena de lo que imagino, había sido estratégicamente planeada para producir celos a cierto hombre de ojos azules._

_-no – mintió –_

_Observo como House movió su cabeza diciendo un no silencioso. No se había percatado de que su cuerpo temblaba por la cercanía de Greg. Justo en ese momento podía sentir el aliento en su rostro._

_-Lisa, Lisa… - dijo negando su cabeza –_

_El aliento de House ahora estaba justo en su cuello, mientras ella estaba estática. Sintió un suave beso y un escalofrió la recorrió completa._

_-pero… ¿sabes? – hablaba pausadamente – prefiero a las morenas – susurro en su oído –_

_Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, y lo que vieron en los ojos del otro fue puramente deseo. Segundos después sus labios besaban los del otro con desesperación, como si jamás volvieran hacerlo. Rápidamente las manos de House fueron directo al trasero de Lisa, apretándolo y produciendo una sonrisa en ella. Es que cada vez que la tenía para él solo, comprobaba que tenía una afición compulsiva hacia su trasero. Su boca bajo hasta el cuello de Lisa, lamiendo y mordiendo cada pedacito de piel, robando pequeños gemidos, provocando en él cierta sonrisa de satisfacción, se separo y lentamente bajo los tirantes del elegante vestido negro que Cuddy llevaba, ante sus ojos callo, dejando ver la lencería negra más fina, de su boca salió un suspiro. Fue Lisa quien lo hizo volver en si cuando jalo del saco, le miro directo y después le sonrió. Si había algo que derritiera a House era verla sonreír en esas situaciones. Le quito el saco, después el moño, justo cuando desabrochaba la camisa, House la empujo hasta la puerta, acorralándola ahí y volviendo a devorar sus labios. Entre besos, Lisa termino de quitarle la camisa. Cada roce de sus manos hacia que la excitación en ellos creciera, y Cuddy ya se había percatado de ello, por eso una de sus piernas rozaba a propósito la entre pierna de House. Con una rapidez increíble Greg _

_desabrocho el sostén y lo lanzó lejos, bajo lentamente y comenzó besarlos, comenzando así una melodía de gemidos._

_Si sacaban la cuenta de cuánto tiempo podían estar sin tocar sus labios, se darían cuenta de que eran pocos los segundos que soportaban sin hacerlo. Cuddy desabrocho el cinturón, desabrocho el botón con rapidez y dejo que los pantalones cayeran al suelo. Una de sus manos se deslizo desde el borde de los bóxers hasta uno de los pezones, provocando en él un escalofrió y que cierto bulto aumentara aun mas de tamaño. Beso tiernamente sus labios y bajo de nuevo hasta su pecho, beso, lamio y mordió uno de los pezones. Terminando su trabajo volvió a besar sus labios, sus manos volvieron a bajar, pero esta vez hasta el borde de los bóxers, tiro de ellos y con ayuda del propio House termino de sacarlos. _

_Un ligero brinco y las piernas de Cuddy rodeaban la cintura de Greg, notando en su vientre la palpitante excitación de este. Sus bocas se besaban con lujuria, mordiéndose una que otra vez. A pasos tontos y como House pudo llego hasta el sofá, depositando a Lisa y colocándose arriba él._

_-¿estás bien? – pregunto Cuddy preocupada -_

_House sabia el por qué de la pregunta y el por qué la preocupación…la maldita pierna._

_-Sí – sonrío volviéndola a besar –_

_Bajo despacio de su boca a su cuello, de su cuello hasta sus pechos, volviendo a hundirse en ellos, saboreando su sabor. La yema sus dedos recorrían sus pantorrillas con delicadeza, deleitándose de la suavidad de aquellas hermosas y perfectas piernas. Cuando llego a su entre pierna la escucho gritar. Sonrío ante ello. Le quito los pantys negros y se hundió entre sus piernas. Pronto los gemidos de Lisa llegaron a sus oídos. Disfrutaba el que su apartamento se llenara de ellos, le volvía loco cada vez que de sus labios saliera su nombre._

_Cuddy lo jalo hacia ella y le beso, House sabía lo que pensaba, pero a como estaba, no estaba seguro de aguantar hasta que ella acabase de darle el mismo placer. Así que una sola mirada basto para que ella entendiese que sería en otra ocasión. Lisa se movió rápidamente, dejando a House debajo esta vez. Segundos después House estaba dentro de ella, disfrutando de su humedad y su calor. Cuddy movía sus caderas lentamente, despacio, sin ninguna prisa, pero sabía que House se moría por que los movimientos se volvieran salvajes…solo lo torturaba un poquito, después de todo ella no tardaba en hartarse de la lentitud. Las manos de Greg tenían vida propia, una se deslizaba por la espalda de Lisa y la otra acariciaba uno de sus senos. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando los movimientos de Cuddy cambiaron de velocidad, ahora eran salvajes, propios de la mismísima Lisa Cuddy. La mujer que cada vez que hacían el amor le hacía sentir diferentes sensaciones. Los gemidos de ambos inundaban cada rincón, las gotas de sudor se perdían entre sus cuerpos y Lisa se movía cada vez más rápido. El momento de tocar el cielo se acercaba, ambos lo sabían y por eso entre gemidos sonreían. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse y con ello el tan esperado orgasmo llego, inundándolos por completo y transportándolos a otro mundo._

_-te amo _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lo que me faltaba, pensó. El recordar aquellas cosas no le hacían, ni le ponían bien. Podía apostar a que sus mejillas estaban rosadas ahora.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, estaba nerviosa, aterrada, enojada, excitada. Demasiadas cosas, pensó. Por un momento pensó en salir corriendo, pero recordó que su hija estaba detrás de esa 

puerta. Así que se armos de valor, suspiro y toco. Toco otra vez…la puerta de abrió y la mirada de House la aturdió.

-Lisa…hola – saludo House –

-hola

El silencio ya tan conocido llego, y con ella la incomodidad de ambos. De la garganta de Lisa no salía nada, de milagro y respiraba.

-pasa – dijo House –

-gracias – le sonrío al pasar a lado –

Al entrar se sorprendió, todo seguía exactamente igual que en el antaño, todo en el mismo lugar, las misma cosas, era como si los años jamás hubieran pasado y ella volviera de trabajar en busca de compañía, amor y placer. No Lisa, se dijo. Se giro un poco y lo vio, tal y como la última vez. Aquel piano que toco cientos de melodías para ella.

-¡mami! – exclamo Zoe, corriendo hacia ella –

-¡hola cariño! – sonriendo la recibió en sus brazos –

-¿mami ya viste el piano? – pregunto emocionada –

-sí

-¡el doctor House sabe tocarlo mami!

-lo sé cariño – le sonrió –

House observaba aquella escena con demasiada atención. Si, Cuddy sabía muy bien que tocaba el piano.

-debemos irnos ya – le dijo a la pequeña –

-no puedes irte, tu monstruito me ha hecho pedir pizzas y no gastare en vano – dijo de pronto House –

Cuddy le dirigió una mirada asesina, aquel comentario había estado totalmente fuera de lugar

-era fácil haberle dicho que no – le contesto de manera fría –

-entonces hubieras venido tú y ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra

-no te mate hace años por algo peor, no veo por qué hacerlo ahora por una pizza

-¡vaya! – exclamo – creí que era verdad que una madre hace todo pos sus hijos – ironizo –

Ahora si Cuddy tenía ganas de ahorcarlo ¡no había dejado de ser el imbécil!

-¿podemos quedarnos mami? – intervino Zoe –

-Zoe…

-ándale mami

-pero es tarde Zoe y mamá está cansada

-puedes recostarte en el sofá si gustas – otra vez House –

¿Pero qué demonios? Se pregunto Cuddy ¿A qué se debía tanta amabilidad por parte de House? ¡Claro! De alguna manera intentando enmendar lo anterior.

-si mami, ándale ¿sí? – Zoe suplicaba –

-Zoe…

-¡mami! Por favor – le pidió poniendo unos ojos demasiados conocidos para ella –

-está bien – suspiro cansada – pero solo un rato, porque en serio estoy cansada

-¡sí! – exclamo Zoe dando brinquitos de la emoción –

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, si justo antes de entrar moría de ganas por salir corriendo ¿y aun así había aceptado? ¡Demonios!

-lo del sofá iba en serio – le dijo House – si quieres acostarte no hay problema

-gracias

-no tienes que agradecer, estoy tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres se acuesten en el

Cuddy no supo diferenciar lo que sintió al escuchar aquello ¿Había sido nauseas o coraje?

-que novedad – dijo en un suspiro – solo espero que lo limpies seguido – dijo al sentarse –

-no puedo lavarlo todos los días Lisa – le guiño el ojo –

-no me hagas que me levante y me vaya – le advirtió –

-creí que los años te quitarían un poco lo amargada…

Se calló en cuanto la mirada de Lisa lo traspaso. No se explicaba por qué diablos se estaba comportando con ella de esa manera, si lo que más había estado deseando desde que la vio era 

estar con ella un momento a solas. Y justo ahora era el momento y lo estaba arruinando. Típico, se dijo.

-¡mira mami! ¡mira! – gritaba Zoe mientras corría con un perro en brazos –

La cabeza de Cuddy se giro automáticamente hacia House, preguntándole en silencio como es que tenía un perro con él.

-¡un perrito mami!

-¿desde cuándo te gustan los perros? – le pregunto mientras acariciaba al cachorro –

-desde hace tres meses – respondió sin darle importancia –

Cuddy sonrió al ver como su hija se encontraba encantada con el cachorro blanco-

-se llama Tyson mami

-¿tyson? – pregunto Cuddy –

-es que mi inspiración ese día andaba de vacaciones

-ya veo – río -

-¡y también tiene una rata que se llama stevie! – exclamo Zoe –

-¿aun la tienes? – pregunto Cuddy asombrada –

-sí

Los golpes de la puerta interrumpieron la conversación un poco rara que los tres mantenían.

-debe ser la pizza – dijo House caminando hasta a puerta con ayuda de su bastón –

Mientras, Zoe y Lisa se dedicaban a acariciar a la mascota de House. Cuddy aun no se creía que tuviera un perro desde hace meses y que este siguiera vivo y se le viera feliz, pero vaya, es que cuando House se lo propone puede llegar a ser un amor, pensó.

-bien ¡la pizza a llegado chicas! – exclamo haciendo tono de emoción, junto con una cara graciosa que hizo reír a Zoe -

Durante la cena, House y Cuddy se reían de las ocurrencias que salían de la boca de Zoe, las veces que sus ojos se encontraban el ambiente se ponía tenso, pero para entonces Zoe ya había dicho otra tontería y volvía todo a la normalidad.

Pero los nervios que Lisa sintió al entrar de nuevo al edificio de House no se comparaban con los que sentía ahora, sus manos temblaban y miraba una y otra vez como Zoe se había quedado dormida en el sofá, mientras que la mirada de House la hacía ponerse aun más nerviosa.

-¿sabías que Zoe me regalo su peluche? – pregunto House rompiendo el silencio –

-sí, cree que estas triste – giro su cabeza y la vio de nuevo –

-¿tú lo crees?

-no importa lo que yo crea House

-siempre me ha importado lo que creas

A sus oídos llego la risa sarcástica de Lisa, no le molesto, de alguna manera esa risa tenía razón de ser.

- ¿lo estás?

-no – mintió-

-¿aceptaste el peluche? – pregunto curiosa –

-no me quedo de otra, es el triple de testaruda que tú – sonrío – ¿y qué tal te ha ido?

-bien – respondió tomando en brazos a Tyson –

-me alegro

-debo irme – anuncio –

No, pensó House. No quería que se marchara, pero tampoco tenía el valor de pedirle que se quedara. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que confesar y una de ellas era aceptar que Zoe tenía razón, que era una persona triste. Que no era más que un miserable disfrazado de doctor. Pero por más que lo intentara, todas esas palabras no salían de su garganta.

-¿por qué?

-porque es tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano – respondió poniéndose de pie –

-apenas son las 8:30 Lisa

Ese Lisa la hizo estremecerse por completo, por más que intentara odiarlo no podía, por más que intentara ignorarlo no podía. Lo conocía tan bien que logro intuir la tristeza en sus palabras. Era verdad lo amaba, aun lo amaba a pesar de lo que le había hecho.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**5 años atrás…**_

_La tarde era demasiado linda para ser invierno, las pocas aves cantaban alegrando el ambiente, dando un poco de vida al paisaje blanco y frio. Lisa caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, la pelea con House la noche anterior no la dejaba un momento, una y otra vez las mismas preguntas… ¿habré tenido la culpa yo? ¿Me perdonara todo lo que dije? _

_Tal vez debía hacer lo que Wilson le había aconsejado por la mañana, giro su muñeca y miro la hora…las 5:30. House debía estar en casa, seguramente con la botella de whisky a lado. _

_Por un lado, paso una pareja tomados de la mano, sonriendo y regalándose besos. Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron. Amaba a House y no por una estúpida pelea dejaría de hacerlo. Subiría a su auto e iría hasta su apartamento, hablaría con Greg y las cosas serian como antes._

_Sus pasos era firmes, todo el camino había ensayado que decir, todo estaba planeado, saco la copia de la llave. Porque hacía más de tres meses que habían intercambiado llaves por eso de la comodidad. Abrió la puerta y entro, se sorprendió de no ver lo que ella esperaba…a House en compañía de la botella. Era extraño, todo estaba en silencio, y más aun que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada. Camino hasta ahí, mientras planeaba lo que haría….se metería en su cama y lo besaría hasta cansarse._

_Pero lo que vio la dejo estática, sintió ganas vomitar, y hasta se tuvo que sostener del marco de la puerta para no caerse. No podía ser posible lo que sus ojos veían… ¡House en la cama y con una rubia! Debe ser una pesadilla, se dijo. _

_Los gemidos que salían de la rubia se clavaban en lo más profundo de su corazón y taladraban sus oídos. Su respiración se había vuelto demasiado lenta y pesada que le costaba llenar sus pulmones._

_Un ligero movimiento y su mano habían chocado con la puerta produciendo un ruido audible para los amantes. House se giro en seguida y ver a Cuddy parada y observando todo le asusto. _

_-Lisa… - fue lo único que salió de su boca –_

_La rubia se cubrió en seguida con las sabanas._

_-no es lo que piensas…yo…_

_-tú solo te acostabas con una prostituta – se giro y salió de la habitación - _

_La joven se le quedo viendo entre asustada y ofendida. House pego un brinco de la cama y se puso sus bóxers y salió detrás de Cuddy._

_-Lisa espera… - le pedía casi corriendo detrás -_

_Lisa lo ignoraba por completo, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, encerrarse en su casa y jamás salir de ahí._

_-¡Lisa! – le grito sujetándola del brazo y girándola a él – _

_-¡suéltame! _

_-déjame explicarme…_

_-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Que te acostabas con prostitutas mientras no estabas conmigo?! – le grito enojada –_

_-¡No! – la sujeto fuertemente por los dos brazos - ¡no es así! Déjame que te explique…_

_-¡no quiero oír tus explicaciones, no me interesan!_

_-Lisa…_

_-¡que me sueltes! – le grito con lagrimas en los ojos – _

_Como pudo se zafó de las manos de House._

_-no quiero volverte a ver – le dijo antes de salir –_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-debo irme House

Dio un paso pero se topo con el cuerpo de House.

-Lisa…

-House… - lo había dicho con todo de suplica –

La cercanía la estaba matando, podía sentir el aliento en su cara, sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar desde que él había dicho su nombre.

-gracias por cuidar de Zoe – dijo bajando su rostro

-de nada – respondió House frustrado –

Cuddy comenzó a recoger las cosas de Zoe ante la mirada penetrante de House. Si hubiera sido en otra época seguramente ambos ya estarían tirados en el sofá, quitando prenda tras prenda para después amarse, como solo ellos dos sabían hacerlo. Pero no, Cuddy no podía darle y darse aquel lujo después de todo.

Mientras que en House la impotencia creía a cada segundo al verla y no poder tomarla en brazos como en el antaño. Pero en un arrebato Lisa paso por un lado, la tomo de un brazo y la jalo hacia él, devorando una vez más aquellos labios color cereza que tanto había extrañado. Al principio Lisa no respondía al beso, pero segundos después tiro a un lado su orgullo y se dedico a disfrutar de aquella deliciosa sensación. Ninguno de los dos tomo el tiempo en que sus labios y lenguas peleaban arduamente. Pero la conciencia de Cuddy reclamo enojada, deshaciendo de manera brusca el beso.

-debo irme – le dijo con los labios hinchados y las mejillas rosadas –

Tomo en brazos a Zoe y salió lo más rápido del apartamento, dejando a House un tanto mal. Por un segundo pensó que todo sería como antes, pero se equivoco. Nuevamente estaba solo.

Fue hasta la cocina tomo un vaso y de paso tomo la botella de whisky, encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá. Abrió la botella se sirvió un poco del contenido y lo bebió con desesperación. Había sido un estúpido en besarla, pero que mas podía hacer, si era lo que todo su ser le gritaba ¡bésala! ¡bésala! Que mas daba ya si de nuevo había arruinado todo ¡acababa de besar a Lisa! ¡había bebido nuevamente de ella!...estiro el brazo mientras bebía otro vaso del liquido marrón y este choco con popy…el peluche que Zoe le había obsequiado esa tarde. Lo tomo y sonrió al verlo…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Esa tarde…**_

_-¡wow! ¡Que linda casa tienes! – exclamo Zoe –_

_-que exagerada eres niña _

_-¡un perrito! – grito al ver como el cachorro se acercaba hasta los pies de House –_

_-se llama Tyson muerde_

_La pequeña quito su inmediatamente la mano del cachorro provocando una carcajada en House._

_-no es verdad, Tyson es mas amoroso que tu tío James _

_Aventó las cosas en el sofá, mientras Zoe le decía tonterías a Tyson._

_-bueno diablo, esta es mi casa – se paro delante de ella – puedes correr, mas no brincar en mi sofá, puedes jugar con Tyson, pero no con Stevie, puedes encender el televisor – mientras decía todo esto la pequeña le miraba atenta – los libros no se tocan, no se grita que luego me da dolor de cabeza y no me aguanto, no te acerques a mi piano…mm creo que es todo ¿te quedo claro?_

_-sí ¿Quién es Stevie? – pregunto curiosa –_

_-es mi otra mascota_

_-¿tienes otra mascota? ¿puedo verla?_

_-está bien – dijo rodando los ojos –_

_Caminaron hasta su habitación._

_-¡wow! ¡un ratón! – exclamo al ver al animal dentro de la jaula –_

_-no es un ratón, es una rata_

_-oh _

_-vayamos a la sala_

_Fueron hasta la sala donde tomo asiento en su sofá y encendió el televisor. Zoe jugaba tranquilamente con el cachorro. Después de una hora House se encontraba dormido, hasta que una mano pequeña le movió y lo despertó._

_-¿Qué pasa? – dijo algo asustado –_

_-ya me aburrí_

_-¡y para eso me despiertas niña! – exclamo molesto –_

_-¿tienes hojas para dibujar? – pregunto temerosa –_

_Soltando un bufido se levanto y fue hasta su habitación en busca de hojas y algun marcador para que Zoe pudiera estarse quieta y le dejase dormir un poco más._

_-toma – le entro un puño de hojas y una caja de marcadores – da gracias a que compre una caja de marcadores la semana pasada_

_-gracias – le sonrío –_

_Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y observo como Zoe comenzaba a trazar líneas y más líneas en una de las hojas._

_-tengo hambre – dijo la niña –_

_-genial, iré a ver que puedo darte. Esto de cuidar a un escuincle es peor de lo que imagine- dijo de camino a la cocina - ¡¿quieres galletas?! – grito –_

_-¡sí!_

_-¡ven a ayudarme, que no puedo con todo! – grito de nuevo –_

_Zoe llego corriendo a la cocina y ayudo a House a llevar los dos vasos de leche hasta la sala._

_-no los vayas a tirar, mira que es lo último que queda_

_Sonrió al ver como la pequeña caminaba lentamente y poniendo demasiado cuidado en cada paso que daba._

_-tampoco, que así nunca llegaras – le dijo riendo –_

_Minutos después ambos disfrutaban de las galletas y el vaso de leche, House miraba el televisor y Zoe aun seguía con sus dibujos. Pero en verdad House no veía el programa que pasaban, sino que pensaba en como comenzar la plática con la niña y poder obtener la información que necesitaba._

_-Zoe – le llamo –_

_La pequeña volteo a verlo en seguida con un trozo de galleta en la boca._

_-¿Cómo se llama tu papá? – pregunto –_

_Zoe se le quedo viendo por un momento. No sabía que contestarle, su madre nunca le había dicho el nombre de su padre, siempre se refería a él como ''tu papa''_

_-no se – respondió al fin_

_House abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquel ''no se'' ¿Cómo era posible que no lo supiera?_

_-¿Cómo es?_

_-no se – respondió de nuevo –_

_¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Se pregunto House_

_-¿Dónde está? – pregunto mordiendo una galleta –_

_-está de viaje_

_-¿de viaje?_

_-si_

_-pero lo ves seguido ¿no? – pregunto intrigado –_

_-mi mami me dijo que está muy ocupado trabajando y que por eso no va a casa a vernos- respondió con naturalidad –_

_¿Así que estaba de viaje? Bien podía ser verdad o mentira. Debía averiguar más._

_-¿tienes alguna foto de él?_

_-¡sí!- exclamo – mi mama me enseño una…es muy guapo – sonrió –_

_La incomodidad invadió a House, lo cual le resultaba ridículo, porque estaba delante de una niña de apenas cuatros años._

_-¿y tu mamá viaja a verlo?_

_-no mi mami no me deja sola _

_Bien, no había respondido como a él le hubiera gustado. Pero interpretando aquello Cuddy no veía al padre de Zoe. Lo que significaba que no llevaban una buena relación, pero en toda aquella historia, había algo que no le cuadraba. ¿Cómo era posible que Zoe en cuatro años nunca haya visto a su padre? ¡¿Cuatro años?! Casi se ahogaba al darse cuenta, bueno ya sabía cuántos años tenía, pero jamás los analizo. _

_´´A ver House, Lisa y tu terminaron hace aproximadamente 5 años, Zoe tiene cuatro años, no sabe el nombre de su padre, jamás lo ha visto en persona, Cuddy no mantiene una relación con él ¡no puede ser!´´_

_-¿Zoe cuando es tu cumpleaños? – pregunto en seguida –_

_-noviembre 21 _

'' _¡Demonios! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es una locura!...calma House, calma… ¿en serio Zoe puede ser hija mía? ''_

_La tarde pasó y House seguía torturándose así mismo con aquella duda, pero si lo único que debía hacer era extraerle un poco de sangre o más fácil aun, tomar el vaso de donde había bebido, llevarlo al laboratorio del hospital y hacer una prueba de DNA. Días después ya no tendría esa duda, tenía dos opciones…positivo o negativo, era el padre o no lo era…y no sabía cual prefería. Estaba claro que esa niña tenía algo que hacía que el gruñón de House se esfumara por arte de magia, tenía el don de robarle a cada minuto una sonrisa. Pero eso era, una niña mas, aunque fuera hija de la mujer que amaba, era solo una simple niña. Puede ser tu hija, le hablo su voz interior._

_-tengo hambre – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos –_

_-¿y qué quieres que haga? _

_-no sé…podrías encargar pizza – sonrío –_

_-genial…ahora me quieres exprimir – bufo –_

_Zoe solo rio ante aquel comentario, más bien por la cara que había hecho._

_-¡está bien! Encargare una pizza ¿contenta? – le dijo tomando el teléfono - ¿de que la quieres?_

_-¡de peperonni! _

_-ya esta – le informo después de colgar – en minutos tendrás tu pizza_

_-¡sí! – exclamo corriendo abrazarlo –_

_Cuando los pequeños bracitos rodearon su cuello, el mundo pareció temblar y con el miles de sensaciones inundaron su cuerpo._

_-gracias Greg – dijo Zoe –_

_Era la primera vez que ambos se decían por sus nombres y se sentía tan bien._

_-¿me pasearas en tu moto? - pregunto ya sentada en la misma posición de antes –_

_-tu madre me mataría – sonrío – pero tal vez cuando seas grande y te reveles en su contra_

_La niña sonrió sin comprender aquello. Lo que a ella le interesaba era saber si algun día el hombre del bastón la subiría a su moto y la llevara a dar una vuelta._

_-le diré a mi mami que me compre un cachorrito como el tuyo_

_-¿en serio?_

_-sí y le pondré Tyson como el tuyo_

_-vaya que original – ironizo sonriendo –_

_-si, por que cuando nos vayamos mi mami y yo, ya no te veré y si le pongo Tyson me acordare de ti_

_-¡oh! Es verdad…_

_Pronto se irían, y tal vez jamás volvería a verlas. Aun si él fuera el padre le la pequeña, si Cuddy lo había negado delante de su hija, era porque para él no había espacio en sus vidas._

_El sonido de la puerta lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes, observo como Zoe corría hacia su habitación en busca del cachorro._

_Abrió la puerta y la vio de pie delante de su puerta, como muchas otras veces en el paso…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

¿Podía ser verdad lo que él pensaba? Seguro esa noche tampoco dormiría por estar dándole vueltas al asunto de Zoe.

Aun sentía su sabor en la boca, aquel que la volvía y la sigue volviendo loca. Pero ese beso no tenía ninguna justificación, ni siquiera el hecho de que hace mucho lo deseaba ¡No y no! No podía caer de nuevo en los brazos de la persona que la engaño, le daño y jugo sucio ¡No! No deseaba y no se permitiría volver a ser la misma estúpida que con tan solo una mirada o palabra linda caía rendida ante él. No, aquella mujer ya no existía.

La única salvación que tenía era que en dos días volvería a New York.

-buenas noches Sra. Cuddy – saludo la recepcionista – dejaron un mensaje para usted – dio entregándole un sobre – ¿necesita ayuda con la pequeña?

-no gracias – sonrió – yo sola puedo

Subió hasta su habitación, cambio y acostó a Zoe. Abrió la llave del grifo y comenzó a llenar la tina, le apetecía tomar un relajante y largo baño.

Cuarenta minutos después, sentada en la cama recordó el sobre, enseguida fue por el, cuando lo abrió y leyó, quiso llorar, gritar, golpear, desaparcar…

_Apreciable Dra. Lisa Cuddy _

_Le informamos que el día 23 de julio se llevara a cabo la junta internacional para administradores con sede en la ciudad de New Jersey. Para la cual es de suma importancia su asistencia ya que _

_usted administra uno de los hospitales más importantes de Estados Unidos, por lo que deberá quedarse una semana más, debido a juntas previas._

_**TBC...**_

**_¿comentarios? ¿criticas?...lo que sea!! jajaja_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Despues de casi una semana de presion y algunas banditas en los foro y nicks en el msn diciendo que actualizara, aqui esta el siguente capitulo. _**

**_Gracias por su paciencia, por tomarse el tiempo y leer._**

**_Y por supuesto, gracias por los reviews..._**

**_--_**

**CAPITULO VI**

Sus tacones chocaban con cierta furia y sus caderas se contoneaban al ritmo de sus pasos veloces, de la mano Zoe que apenas podía seguirle el paso. Sabía que su madre estaba molesta, por eso no había abierto la boca en todo el transcurso del hotel al hospital.

-aguarda aquí Zoe – le indico sentándola en una de las sillas afuera del laboratorio – por ningún motivo quiero que te muevas de aquí ¿me has entendido? ni un solo movimiento – dijo con tono firme –

-si mami – respondió tímidamente –

-¡¿te ha llegado esto?! – pregunto con voz fuerte nada mas al entrar –

Wilson hizo una señal para que los presentes salieran del laboratorio.

-¿Qué sucede Lisa? –

-no me puedo quedar James, no puedo – dijo desesperada –

-veo que ya te ha llegado la carta – comento – tranquilízate Lisa ¿Dónde está Zoe?

-sentada en una de las sillas, con la orden de no moverse

-se lo pediste por House… - le comento –

-se lo pedí por muchas cosas – dijo sin tomarle importancia – no me puedo quedar James

-eres directora de uno de los hospitales más importantes, debes asistir. Yo también iré

La cara de Lisa cambio por completo, si Wilson iría también, entonces ¿Quién cuidaría de Zoe?

-Lisa – la llamo – Lisa… ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado –

-¿Quién se quedara con Zoe?

-House po…

-¡No! – exclamo enseguida - primero me la llevo conmigo a las juntas

-Lisa…

-o la llevo a New York

-¡estás loca! – dijo levantando la voz - ¿solo por qué no quieres que se quede con House? ¿Con su papá?

-Wilson cállate – le advirtió – entiende que no quiero que Zoe se encariñe con él, pronto nos iremos ¿Qué pasara después?

-lo que quieres que pase. Sé que ya te lo he dicho ciento de veces, pero House y Zoe merecen saber la verdad

-pero… - Cuddy no sabía si debía decirle o no que se habían besado y que esa era la razón por la que quería salir huyendo – no quiero verlo – dijo al fin –

-¿por qué? – pregunto curioso –

-sabes de sobra el por qué – rodo los ojos

-¿Lisa que paso ayer?

Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, House no había llegado aun, así que él no pudo contarle nada.

-nada ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto nerviosa –

-te conozco y algo debió pasar con House para que tú quieras huir de esa manera

-en primer lugar, yo no quería volver aquí…en segunda… - guardo silencio por un momento y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar – ayernosbesamos – dijo lo más rápido que pudo –

-¿Qué? – la expresión de Wilson de alguna manera le daba ganas de reír - ¿se besaron? ¿House y tú? ¿Anoche? ¿en…

-si Wilson…House y yo nos besamos, ayer en la noche…cuando fui por Zoe

Wilson aun seguía con su cara de asombro, no podía creer que sus dos mejores amigos se habían besado. Eso solo significaba una cosa… ¡se amaban!

-¡tú tienes la culpa! – exclamo Cuddy –

-¿yo? – pregunto sin entender –

-¡si, tu! Si no hubieses dejado ir a Zoe con House nada de eso hubiera pasado…

-¡oh no! – se defendió – no me culpes de que tus instintos te traicionen

Ahora la cara de sorpresa era de Cuddy, era el mismísimo James Wilson quien le echaba en cara que lo ocurrido había sido porque realmente lo deseaba…y después de todo, no estaba tan perdido.

-se besaron porque aun se aman, solo que son un par de tontos, incapaces de dejar el orgullo a un lado

-James cállate – le advirtió – deja de decir tonterías, lo que una vez existió entre House y yo, se esfumo

-si Lisa, lo que tu digas…

Cuddy lo miro con expresión de querer ahorcarlo ahí mismo, no importaba que su hija entrara y la viera.

-me voy, antes de convertirme en una asesina – dijo antes de girarse – Zoe está afuera…por hoy nada de House ¿quieres?

Salió de la habitación, se despidió de Zoe dándole un tierno beso en la frente y alguna que otra indicación. Se sentía culpable, por haber tenido un comportamiento frio hacia ella esa mañana, pero es que no podía evitar sentirse enojada de que su hija se encariñara con el hombre que la había hecho sufrir más de una un vez. Si, era egoísta, pero ella era su madre, solo ella sabe que es lo mejor para Zoe y Gregory House no lo era.

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de House hasta toparse con él.

-¡oh perdone señora! – exclamo House con sarcasmo –

Justo lo que faltaba, pensó. La distancia entre ellos era la misma que la noche anterior, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y sentía como sus piernas temblaban.

-supongo que has venido a dejar a tu demonio – comento separándose –

-¿pensabas que venía por ti? – pregunto desafiándolo –

-creí que venias por tu beso de hoy – sonrió –

-sueña House – dijo en tono burlón -

-yo siempre… - se acerco de nuevo – sueño contigo – le dijo al oído –

Un enorme y largo escalofrió la recorrió completa…odiaba esa manía de House por volverla loca.

-debo irme – le dijo al momento de quitarse –

-huye cobarde

Al escucharlo Lisa se detuvo y se acerco de nuevo a él. Si House tenía ganas de jugar, pues entraría al juego.

-¿huir de ti? – de nuevo lo desafiaba – la paranoia se apodera de ti

-si no huyes ¿Por qué te marchas tan pronto? ¿O acaso me tienes miedo? – sonrió –

-lo que pasa… - se acerco mas a él – es que tengo prisa – más cerca – mi cita me espera – le susurro al oído –

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de House desapareció en segundos al escuchar aquello. Lisa había dado en el punto exacto. Había ganado ese juego.

-debo irme Greg. Que tengas un lindo día – sonrió burlona antes de marcharse –

House se quedo estático, nunca pensó que esa palabra tuviera tanto efecto en el. Cita, una palabra de cuatro letras había bastado para amargarle el día. Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió, llegaría a su oficina y no saldría de ahí en todo el día. Ya descargaría de alguna manera la frustración de saber que Lisa estaría con un idiota sonriendo.

-¿House? – pregunto Wilson - ¿eres tú?

-no, soy un fantasma – contesto cortante -

Wilson sintió como Zoe quiso zafarse de su mano e ir corriendo tras House, pero la sujeto con fuerza para impedirlo. No necesito más pruebas para darse cuente de que su amigo no venía de muy buen humor.

-hoy no Zoe – le dijo a la pequeña –

Zoe no insistió pero giro su cabeza al pasar delante la oficina de House y lo vio aventar con coraje la mochila contra el escritorio tirando algunas cosas al suelo. La pequeña no entendia por que aquella mañana todos se habían levantado molestos. Primero su madre y ahora el Dr. House.

-hola Lisa – saludo Richard –

-hola Richard – sonrió distraída –

-¿te encuentras bien?

-si – contesto incomoda – estoy bien…

No lo estaba, pero odiaba que ese trato sobreprotector hacia ella. Era una mujer adulta, capaz de dirigir un hospital, cuidar de su hija y de ella misma, sin la ayuda de alguien más ¿Qué acaso no se veía? Tampoco aceptaría que se sentía rara y ansiosa. Y por supuesto jamás confesaría la razón de esos síntomas. Richard era su amigo, incluso estaba segura que buscaba algo más que una amistad, pero eso no significaba que le mostrara como libro abierto su interior.

-¿Cómo esta Zoe? – pregunto sentándose a su lado –

-perfecta – sonrió – se quedo con James en el hospital

-terminara siendo doctora al igual que su madre

Y su padre, pensó Cuddy. Ya lo había pensado antes, era hermoso imaginarse a Zoe con 20 años más, con una bata blanca y dando vueltas por todo el hospital. No sabía por qué pero sospechaba que si algun día su hija decidiera estudiar medicina y ejercerla, tendría los mismos métodos de diagnostico que su padre. Dios se apiade de su jefa, sonrió.

-he llegado a la conclusión de que ama ese lugar – suspiro – no sé que le encuentra lindo

-tal vez las personas – sugirió – me has dicho que disfruta mucho la compañía del Dr. Wilson

-si, tal vez sean las personas…

A su mente llego House, sabía que Zoe amaba ese lugar no solo por James, también por él ¿Acaso es verdad que la sangre llama? Se pregunto.

-las invito a comer hoy ¿Qué dices? – pregunto –

¿Qué debía responder? Sabía de antemano que todo aquello lo hacía para ganar puntos con ella y Zoe, pero tenía claro que jamás llegaría ocupar un espacio en su corazón, tal vez como amigo sí, pero jamás como algo más. Ese lugar por más que lo negara y se reprochara lo ocupa un solo hombre. Gregory House, el padre de su hija.

-está bien – sonrió –

-perfecto

Había aceptado, y todo por House. Si mal no recordaba, esa mañana le había dicho a House que tenía una cita y no podía negarlo, la expresión que vio en su rostro al escucharlo le gusto. Podía jurar que habían sido celos lo que leyó en sus ojos.

-House los padres de la paciente quieren verte – le informo trece –

-sabes que no me mezclo con la familia de los pacientes – dijo sin girarse – diles que estoy ocupado o inventa cualquier excusa

-es raro que Zoe no esté aquí – comento –

-lo cual agradezco, esa niña es un dolor de cabeza

Eso no era verdad, Zoe podía provocarte un dolor de cabeza por tantas preguntas que hacía, pero jamás con su presencia.

-apuesto a que Zoe te quiere – sonrió – y tu también

House se giro inmediatamente y clavo sus ojos azules en trece.

-deja ya de decir estupideces, esa niña no es más que un estorbo

Trece sabía que no lo era, que esa pequeña niña preguntona en pocos días se había convertido en algo importante para House, por más que insistiera en lo contrario, su mirada cambiaba cada vez que Zoe se le acercaba.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – pregunto al verla reír –

-¿es que nunca te cansas de ocultar lo que realmente sientes? – se acerco a él - ¿hasta cuándo aceptaras que una vez amaste a Cuddy? ¿Qué aun la amas? ¿Y que su hija te ha robado el corazón?

-¿Qué te has fumado que no me invitaste? – pregunto con la intención de desviar el tema –

La risa de trece lleno por completo la oficina, era increíble ver como House negaba una vez más sus sentimientos.

-deja ya de perder el tiempo en tonterías, yo no amo a nadie y esa escuincla es un dolor de cabeza para el mundo – se sentó en su silla – largo de aquí – ordeno mientras miraba por la ventana –

Trece salió sin decir nada, pero 100 convencida de que su jefe amaba a esas dos mujeres. Cruzo la puerta y sonrió, ya pensaría que hacer para que House terminase aceptando lo que sentía.

¿De qué diablos se perdió? ¿Desde cuándo su equipo está enterado de la relación que mantuvo con Cuddy? Si todo había sido secreto…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**5 años atrás…**_

_-House detente – suplico en un susurro – nos pueden ver_

_Los labios de House viajaban desde su clavícula hasta llegar a sus labios, devorándolos con fuerza, mientras sus manos comenzaban a colarse por debajo de la blusa rosa de la decana._

_-House…_

_-pero si estamos fuera del hospital – se quejo al momento de morder uno de los lóbulos de la oreja –_

_-no importa, pueden verlos – como pudo lo empujo y lo que vio en su mirada la asusto –_

_-¡estoy harto de esta situación! – exclamo enojado - ¡harto de escondernos siempre!_

_-House debes de entender – su voz era calmada – si los de la junta se ente…_

_-¡me importa un comino que los de la junta se enteren! – exclamo acercándose de nuevo a ella – ellos no son nadie para decirnos qué hacer_

_El silencio los rodeo, pesado, incomodo…ambos se miraban intentando leer mas allá del océano en sus ojos._

_-pero tú lo crees así ¿no es cierto? – pregunto House – _

_-House… - intento tomar su mano – _

_-¿esto vale más que lo nuestro? – pregunto señalando el hospital – _

_-es mi trabajo – bajo la mirada y cuando la levanto de nuevo House ya no estaba - ¡House! – exclamo al verlo caminar - ¡espera! – corrió hasta alcanzarlo – ¡Greg! – Jalo de su brazo – escúchame…entiende que si se enteran harán que uno de los dos se vaya_

_-no me pidas que trate de entender una tontería. Porque eso es lo que es Lisa ¡una tontería!_

_-¡no, no lo es! – exclamo Cuddy –_

_-ya lo creo… - dijo decepcionado – cuando decidas cambiar TU hospital por tu felicidad, me buscas – dijo antes de girarse –_

_-Greg… - susurro al ver como se alejaba –_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué otra pregunta taladraría su cabeza ese día? Ya era suficiente el tener que preguntarse si Zoe es o no es su hija ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuese? ¿Iría a reclamarle a Cuddy por haberle ocultado la verdad? Por mas maldito que fuera, el tenia derecho sobre la pequeña.

Se giro sobre la silla y miro a su alrededor, era verdad…quería a Zoe, algo increíble pero la quería. No sabía si era porque era hija de la mujer que amaba o por la niña en si.

-tío James – llamo Zoe desde el suelo - ¿por qué no puedo ir con el Dr. House?

-el Dr. House está ocupado cariño – intento explicarle -

-¿Por qué estaba enojado esta mañana? – le pregunto – mi mami también lo estaba

Wilson se puso de pie al escucharla, fue hasta ella y la tomo en brazos.

-a veces los adultos tenemos días buenos y otros malos, no es como ustedes los niños, que todos los días son hermosos – acaricio su cabello – y hoy, tu mami y el Dr. House tienen un día malo.

-¿pero yo tengo la culpa?

-¡claro que no! tu mama jamás se enojaría por tu culpa, si tu eres una nena maravillosa – le sonrió –

-¿y el Dr. House? – pregunto con miedo –

-tampoco, ese se enoja por todo – le hizo cosquillas –

-¡no tío! – grito entre risas - ¡basta!

Minutos después ambos se recuperaban de tanto reír. Para James esa niña pequeña era lo más importante en su vida, era tener un pedacito de cielo cuando estaba a su lado.

-¿crees que si le hago un dibujo al Dr. House ya no esté enojado? – pregunto con inocencia –

-tal vez – sonrió - ¿Qué le harás? – pregunto curioso –

-¡un arcoíris! – exclamo emocionada –

-¡wow! Seguro le gustara y se pondrá contento – beso su frente antes de bajarla –

-a mi mami también le hare uno…

-¡genial! – exclamo Wilson –

Era el mismísimo House quien pasaba consulta en el 2. Algo increíble para muchas personas, incluso para él. Pero lo último que deseaba era estar imaginándose a Cuddy con alguien, así que debía mantener su mente lo mas ocupada posible y la única manera era pasando consulta, ya que hacía más de 4 horas que había resuelto su caso.

-lo que tiene es un simple catarro, deje ya de quejarse – le dijo a la mujer – ¡no se va a morir! Aunque si lo hiciese le haría un gran favor a la humanidad – dijo en voz baja –

-¡es usted un grosero! – exclamo la mujer indignada –

-¡y usted una loca!

Lo último que escucho fue el portazo de la puerta al cerrarse. Su cabeza le dolía, todo le molestaba, deseaba salir de ahí, desaparecer por completo y no saber nada

-¡maldita pierna! – exclamo al sentir una punzada de dolor –

Saco el frasco naranja de su bolsillo y a los segundos la pastilla blanca pasaba por su garganta, aminorando poco a poco su dolor.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos al escuchar los pequeños golpes en la puerta. Seguro era otro paciente, así que no movió musculo alguno. Otra vez los golpes, esta vez se movió, pero no para abrir la puerta si no para recostarse en la camilla. Silencio…y de pronto…

-hola – dijo una voz tímida –

La reconoció en seguida, pero aun así no aparto la revista de su rostro.

-¿estás dormido? – pregunto acercándose a él –

Una de sus manos toco su hombro y lo movió suavemente.

-hola – volvió a decir –

Ni un solo movimiento, quería ver que hacía para despertarlo. Un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando sintió unos pequeños labios contra su mejilla. Depositando un beso tras otro. Tuvo la necesidad de abrir los ojos, pro si lo hacia su plan fallaría.

Al ver que su técnica había fallado se bajo del pequeño escalón y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – exclamo House levantándose, provocando que Zoe gritara –

House estallo en risa, al ver la cara de la pequeña.

-me asustaste – dijo Zoe con inocencia –

-no me digas… - sonrió - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a darte esto – su brazo se extendió con una hoja en la mano – lo hice para ti

-un arcoíris – dijo al verlo – es muy lindo

La pequeña sonrió satisfecha al ver la cara de House. Justo se iba a marchar cuando…

-Zoe… - la llamo - ¿Por qué me besaste?

-cuando mi mami no despierta en domingo, le doy besos y abre los ojos – sonrió –

-oh… ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto al ver que abría la puerta –

-mi mami me dijo que no te molestara hoy…adiós

La vio salir y tuvo la necesidad de pedirle que le hiciera compañía, pero se contuvo. Tomo una paleta del bote y volvió a recostarse en la camilla con el dibujo en la mano. Sus ojos veían una y otra vez las líneas perfectamente dibujadas, los colores bien seleccionados…esta niña tiene talento, pensó.

-¿lista? – pregunto Richard –

-si – sonrió –

-Dr. Parell – la voz de una joven le hablo – lo solicitan

-¿es urgente? – pregunto algo molesto –

-si

Richard volteo a ver a Cuddy, como pidiendo permiso de ir.

-no te preocupes, ve…mientras yo iré por Zoe – sonrió –

-¿pero como iras por ella? ¿En taxi?

-no, iré en auto…olvide decirte que había rentado uno ayer. No te preocupes…

-está bien –sonrió tranquilo – te veo en el hospital entonces

-si

Vio como se alejo y se perdió entre los demás colegas. Se giro y salió de aquel lugar, que por momentos sentía que la tragaría entera. Eran esos los momentos en que echaba de menos la presencia de House. Aun recordaba cuantas veces le imploro que la acompañara a ese tipo de juntas, todo con tal de no sentirse estúpida en medio de tanta testosterona. De algun modo la presencia de House disminuía las miradas morbosas de los presentes hacia ella. Típico, House sabía cómo defender lo que en secreto le pertenecía.

House miraba el reloj de su muñeca una y otra vez, mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la sala 2. Esperando verla entrar en cualquier momento, pero nada, solo entraba gente patética que acude al médico por un simple escurrimiento nasal. La puerta se abrió y entro por la puerta una mujer obesa.

-la consulta está cerrada – dijo House sin quitar la vista de la ventana –

-pero ahí afuera dice que está abierta hasta las 3 – dijo la mujer mientras se subía a la camilla –

-le he dicho que la con… - guardo silencio al verla – cirugía plástica esta en el segundo piso

-no he venido hacerme una cirugía – dijo enfadada –

-¿a no? – abrió los ojos lo mas que puso e hizo una mueca chistosa –

-me duele la espalda – se quejo la mujer -

-como no…con tanto peso a quien no le dolería –

-es usted un grosero

-y usted una gorda frustrada

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?! – exclamo la mujer enojada –

Una vez más se asomo por la ventana y la vio entrar, moviendo sus caderas con el mismo ritmo sexy del antaño, el cual lo volvía y lo vuelve loco.

-¿A dónde va? – pregunto la mujer –

-nutriología esta en el tercer piso – dijo antes de salir –

Como pudo alcanzo a Cuddy, antes de llegar a recepción.

-¿Qué tal tu cita? – pregunto –

Cuddy se detuvo al escucharlo, dudo en girarse. Pero al final prefirió darle la cara y jugar un poco.

-perfecta – dijo al girarse – ¿no me digas que estabas esperándome para preguntar?

-de hecho espiaba para verte llegar y deleitarme al ver tu trasero

-veo que tu estilo de piropear no ha cambiado

-¡pero si es lo que me hace distinto! – exclamo con ironía –

-claro – volvió a girarse –

-¿qué? ¡¿a dónde vas?! – pregunto caminando tras ella -

-debo ir por Zoe, para irnos

-¿acaso tu cita aun no termina? – pregunto en tono burlón –

-no, aun no termina – se detuvo y se giro – de hecho vendrán por nosotras ¿sabes donde esta Zoe?

-con Wilson – contesto muy serio –

Cuddy sonrió, nuevamente en el blanco.

-bueno, iré por ella

Se quedo de pie en el mismo sitio, apretando con fuerzas el mango del bastón ¡maldita sea Cuddy! Grito en silencio. Se giro y justo cuando empezaba a caminar la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entro Richard Parell. Se detuvo y lo observo detenidamente, aquel hombre era el que probablemente le estaba robando a Lisa ¿pero qué dices? Si ella no te pertenece, le dijo su voz interior. A lo lejos escucho una vocecita gritando…

-¡Richard!

La vio correr hasta sus brazos y sintió ganas de partirle la cara. Y detrás de ella una Cuddy sonriente. Malditos, pensó.

Entonces una duda taladro su mente ¿y si ese hombre fuera el padre de Zoe? Todo encajaba perfectamente, el trabajaba fuera, tenia los mismos ojos azules y parecía querer mucho a la niña. ¡No! grito en silencio ¡Zoe no podía ser hija de ese!

-¡Dr. House! – grito Zoe al verlo –

Ni siquiera se giro para verla, en cambio comenzó a caminar hasta el levador. Pero cuando llego a el, la presencia de alguien a su lado le hizo voltear. Era Zoe con una gran sonrisa.

-¡largo de aquí niña! – exclamo enojado –

La pequeña se asusto al oírlo, jamás le había gritado de esa manera. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y recorrió sus mejillas. Se sintió tan avergonzada de llorar delante de él, pero era solo una niña y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Cuddy corrió hasta ella y la tomo en brazos no sin antes dedicarle una de sus miradas más frías a House. Se giro y camino hasta Richard, mientras House de reojo la veía alejarse y llegar hasta él, su coraje aumento al ver como le quitaba de los brazos a Zoe, para consolarla.

Debía hacer algo ya, esta vez no permitiría que quedara así, una vez la había dañado a ella, pero jamás dejaría que lo hiciera con su hija. Gregory House la iba a escuchar.

-ahora vuelvo – dijo Cuddy – no me tardo

Tomo el elevador directo a la oficina de House, cuando salió de este, sus pasos eran rápidos y firmes, sus mejillas rosadas indicaban que está realmente molesta. Llego hasta la puerta y la abrió sin tocar, House estaba solo y veía por la ventana.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – le grito nada mas al cerrar la puerta –

-calla mujer que todos te escucharan – le dijo sin voltearse –

-¡me importa muy poco si me escuchan o no! – se acerca mas él – por qué no te giras y me das la cara – le exigió – por una vez en tu vida sé un poco hombre y enfréntame

Aquellas palabras le habían dolido ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que jamás la había enfrentado? ¿Ya había olvidado las veces en que se enfrento a ella por ocultar lo suyo?

-¡ja! – bufo y se giro - ¿Qué quieres Lisa? – pregunto con voz cansada –

-quiero que me expliques que fue lo de abajo. No tienes ningún derecho de tratar así a mi hija

-si no te gusta como la trato, aléjala de mi – dijo de manera fría – y asunto arreglado

-¡qué fácil no! – exclamo extasiada – te resulta fácil desquitarte con Zoe ¡pero no House! Si tienes algun problema, arréglalos tu solo

-¿algo más?

-sí…aléjate de Zoe – dijo antes de salir –

Alejarse de Zoe ¿Qué implicaba hacerlo? Pronto lo sabría.

**Tres días después…**

La palabra exacta para describir los últimos días era aburrido. Casos fastidiosos que hasta un estudiante de primer grado podía resolver, el dolor de su pierna iba en aumento a cada hora. Su estado de ánimo…!!Bahh!! Ni que hablar de eso, algunas veces no se aguantaba ni el mismo, otras la soledad y la culpa se adueñaban de él. Todo eso sin contar que echaba de menos la presencia de cierta personita parlanchina.

Hacían ya tres días que no cruzaba palabra alguna con ella, solo la veía llegar de la mano de su madre. Con Cuddy tampoco había vuelto a hablar, el día anterior se habían topado en la recepción y lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza e irse. Era como si de nuevo algo se hubiera roto entre ellos.

Hoy pintaba ser más aburrido que los días anteriores, no tenía ningún caso, James estaba en la dichosa junta internacional de Decanos. Aburrido, pensó. De pronto Zoe se le vino a la cabeza, según sabia, Bertha se haría cargo de ella, mientras Wilson y Cuddy volvían. Suspiro y se puso de pie, iría a ver qué era lo que la pequeña hacia, seguro estaba igual de aburrida que él.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, vio todo un revuelo, enfermeras de un lado a otro. Todo un caos, pero no entendía el por qué.

-¡oye tu! – le grito a una de las enfermeras - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Zoe se cayó de las escaleras – le dijo agitada –

No falto decir otra palabra, camino lo más rápido que se lo permitió su pierna hasta las escaleras. No supo describir lo que sintió al ver a la pequeña tirada en el piso y con sangre en la frente. Puso su mano temblorosa en el cuello y así poder comprobar que aun tenía vida, volvió a respirar al sentir su pulso bajo sus dedos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto mientras la revisaba –

-solo me descuide un momento…

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola?! – le grito enojado - ¡es tan solo una niña! ¡Muévanse que esto no es un circo! ¡Tú ayúdame a levantarla! – le grito a uno del los enfermeros – llévala a la sala de urgencias

El enfermero obedeció y la tomo en brazos con sumo cuidado.

-avísale a Cuddy – le ordeno a Bertha –

La pobre mujer apenas y pudo tomar el teléfono y marcar, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos brillaban, advirtiendo que en cualquier parte las lagrimas saldrían de ellos.

-¡¿Qué paso?! – pregunto Cameron al ver entrar a House detrás del enfermero –

-se cayó de las escaleras – le informo –

-recuéstala aquí – ordeno señalando una cama –

-tiene fracturado el brazo izquierdo

-¿Cómo…

-la revise hace un momento – rodo los ojos – ¡pero vamos revísale la herida de la frente!

-¡ya va House! – exclamo Cameron -

-a ver ¡muévete! – la empujo y tomo su lugar – dame unos guantes – le ordeno –

Cameron obedeció y le entrego un par, con atención observaba cada movimiento que sus manos hacia, revisando a la pequeña.

-habrá que ponerle yeso – comento tocando el pequeño brazo – prepara todo

-si

Una de sus manos tomo una gasa y comenzó a limpiar la herida de la frente, no era profunda…bastarían dos puntos para cerrarla, lo que en verdad lo asustaba era que Zoe no reaccionara.

-aquí esta – dijo al llegar - ¿House estas bien? – pregunto al verlo ido – House…

-no reacciona – dijo preocupado – avisa que ocupamos la sala de resonancia. Iremos en cuanto termine de enyesarle el brazo – le pidió mientras tomaba el hilo y la aguja - ¿qué? – pregunto al verla sonreír –

-nada

-¿sonríes por nada? ¿Y justo cuando la hija de Cuddy no reacciona? – pregunto confuso –

-sonrió al verte así – rodo los ojos al ver que House no comprendía – tan preocupado por ella

-es un paciente más – se defendió –

-no House…es Zoe y sabes que es diferente

-claro es la hija de Lisa Cuddy, mi exjefa – ironizo –

Cameron solo bufo antes de ir a pedir la sala de resonancia, es que es hombre jamás aceptaría que quería a Zoe.

Con suma delicadeza suturo la herida de la frente y ahora se dedicaba a enyesar el brazo, y la pequeña seguía sin reaccionar. El solo pensar que algo malo le pudiera pasar sintió como un 

inmenso vacío en el estomago. Ya había terminado con su brazo cuando la pequeña comenzó a quejarse, una sonrisa de alegría se formo en su rostro.

-hola – la saludo con voz tierna –

La pequeña al verlo comenzó a llorar.

-hey…¿Por qué lloras?

-quiero a mi mami – dijo entre sollozos –

-tu mama llegara en cualquier momento. Mientras tu tranquilita – volvió a sonreírle –

-me duele la cabeza

-es que te golpeaste la cabeza – le explico – pero ahora te daré algo para el dolor

House se giro y tomo de la mesita una jeringa con medicamente, cuando Zoe la vio comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-las niñas grandes y lindas como tú no lloran – le dijo acariciando su cabeza – solo sentirás un piquetito, no te dolerá

Tomo una torunda con alcohol y se preparo a inyectarla.

-listo – le informo – ves…no dolió nada

-tengo miedo…quiero a mi mami – dijo llorando –

No supo por qué, pero cuando se dio cuenta la tenia rodeada con sus brazos.

-tranquila, todo estará bien…tranquila – le decía mientras la mecía –

Cameron observaba aquella escena a lo lejos, no se había equivocado…House quería a Zoe. Así como también esperaba que sus sospechas de que House era su padre fueran ciertas.

-¿Qué pasa Lisa? – pregunto Wilson preocupado al verle la cara – Lisa…

-Zoe sufrió un accidente – dijo con voz apenas audible –

-tranquila Lisa…

-debo ir – dijo levantándose a prisa –

-voy contigo…

**_To be continued..._**

**_Ya saben, comentarios y criticas son siempre bienvenidas...hasta la proxima_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_!!Hola gente!!_**

**Again...disculpen la tardanza penita**

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, salio algo largo. Asi que creo que a cierta personita le va a gustar ;)**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo a pesar de los largos periodos sin actualizar. Gracias por los reviews y por los consejos para mejorar !Se agradecen!**

**No vemos en la proxima entrega -**

**XOXO**

**--**

**CAPITULO VII**

Por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, el solo imaginarse que algo malo podía haberle pasado a su hija, a la personita que la empujaba a seguir adelante sin importarle si su mundo estuviera cayendo, a lo más importante de su vida. El solo pensarlo hacia que sus manos temblaran aun más de lo que temblaban ahora.

Deseaba gritarle a Wilson que acelerara aun mas, pero era prácticamente imposible, ya que iba a más de lo que la ley dictaba… ¿Acaso eso importaba ahora?

-James ¿Puedes ir más rápido? – pregunto desesperada

-Tranquilízate Lisa -le pidió con el tono más calmado que pudo – Ya casi llegamos

-No me pidas eso – dijo a punto de llorar – Se trata de Zoe James... ¡Mi hija!

Wilson odiaba esas situaciones y más si se trataba de Lisa Cuddy, jamás sabia como reaccionar ante ellas. A lo largo de su amistad había comprendido que sus palabras para con ella, no servían de absolutamente nada en situaciones de extrema angustia. Era como si Lisa se encerrara en una capsula.

-Zoe estará bien. Seguro House está con ella

House…!House! Se había olvidado completamente de él. De seguro está encerrado en su oficina, apartado del mundo real, pensó.

-Claro… - dijo con un matiz irónico

A lo lejos Cuddy diviso el hospital y sintió como su corazón iba acelerándose conforme el auto se acercaba.

-Me bajo aquí

-Lisa…Esta bien – suspiro – En un momento te alcanzo

Con una rapidez increíble Lisa bajo del auto y en segundos entraba a la sala de emergencias. Buscaba por todas partes, pero no había señal alguna de Zoe. Comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor cuando sintió una mano sobe su hombro.

-Aquí no está – le comunico Cameron – Esta en la habitación 25…en el piso 2

-Gracias – sonrió, solo algunos pasos y se giro de nuevo - ¿Cómo…

-Está bien – le corto - Solo fue un golpe

-Iré a verla

Caminaba hacia los elevadores cuando se cruzo con Bertha, y al verla sintió lastima por la mujer, jamás la había visto de esa manera. Su rostro dictaba miedo y culpa. Si no fuera por las inmensas ganas de abrazar a su hija, se detendría y le dijera que no había nada que temer, que había sido un accidente. No debía culpar a nadie, Cuddy sabía muy bien lo que tenía. Una hija demasiado imperactiva. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para aclarar eso y dejar a la mujer más tranquila.

No podía apartar sus ojos del pequeño cuerpo que aun mecía entre sus brazos. Zoe no había permitido que House se alejara de ella ni un solo momento. Incluso a la hora de hacer la resonancia la pequeña lloro hasta que House se situó al lado de sus piernas. Después de eso, llego el episodio donde Zoe lloraba una vez más por su madre, donde palabras de Chase y de Foreman no sirvieron para calmarla, solo las de House.

-Eres igual de hermosa que tu madre – le dijo acariciando su mejilla

La mira una y otra vez, y una y otra vez lo mismo acudía a su cabeza ¿Y si es mi hija? Esa maldita pregunta que no lo dejaba dormir, ni siquiera concentrarse ¿Acaso era que la idea de ser el padre de Zoe le gustaba?

-¿Quién es tu padre? – pregunto – Necesito saberlo

Sus ojos buscaban con ansia la habitación 25. Por fin, pensó al verla. Acelero el paso, pero enseguida se detuvo al ver semejante escena ¡House sosteniendo en brazos a su hija! Sus ojos se humedecieron, por la emoción, por la sorpresa, por la culpa, por tantas cosas. Es que ver a House de esa manera era como ver un pájaro sin alas. Tenía la necesidad de entrar a la habitación y arrebatarle a Zoe de los brazos, no porque no deseaba que la abrazara, si no porque necesitaba tocar y sentir viva a su hija, pero se contuvo, se contuvo para darle tiempo a él y a Zoe de compartir ese momento.

-Tu madre no debe tardar en llegar – hablaba tan natural que hasta a él se le hacía extraño – Y tengo prohibido acercarme a ti – decía mientras la recostaba en la cama

Debía entrar o moriría.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto al entrar

House se asusto al escucharla y se giro en seguida.

-Bien – le informo de manera tímida – Solo fue una pequeña herida por el golpe, bastaron 3 puntos. Y un brazo quebrado…

Conforme House le informo Cuddy llego hasta la cama y beso la mejilla de Zoe una y otra vez.

-Estará bien – dijo intentando calmar su angustia

El verla así, tan preocupada, con lágrimas en los ojos y besando a su hija producía en él, sentimientos que jamás había sentido antes. Comenzó a sentirse incomodo y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlas solas. Se giro, pero…

-House – le llamo Cuddy

-¿Si? – volvió a girarse y la miro a los ojos

-Gracias

-No tienes porque agradecer – sonrió

-No sé que hubiera hecho si le hubiera pasado algo… - volteo a ver Zoe

-Hey – dijo acercándose a ella – Ella está bien, solo fue una caída. Su brazo se curara y en unas semanas estará dando brincos de nuevo

-Es que no pude dejar de imaginarme lo peor

Al ver como una lagrima salía de sus ojos, lo obligo a dejar su bastón a un lado y terminar de recorrer la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos para poder rodearla con sus brazos. Cuando lo hizo, la sintió temblar.

-Me asuste – dijo pérdida en su pecho

-Lo sé

Tuvo la necesidad de apretarla aun mas y sentirla más cerca, quería embriagarse de su olor, decirle que todo estaba bien, que él estaba allí para protegerla a ella y a Zoe.

-Gracias por haber estado a su lado

-Ya te dije que no tienes porque agradecerme, fue un placer estar al lado de tu diablilla – bromeo

Pudo escuchar una pequeña risa sofocada en su pecho, y un escalofrió lo recorrió, era tan hermoso poder tenerla así, tan cerca, sentirla suya, aunque fuera por un momento.

-¿Te dio mucha lata? – pregunto separándose para poder verlo a los ojos

-Sí, demasiada…tanta que desee aventarla contra la pared – dijo con sarcasmo

Recibió una mirada recriminadora por parte de Cuddy que lo hizo sonreír y volver a abrazarla.

-Es broma mujer…

Deposito un tierno beso en la cabellera color azabache, esa que en el antaño le fascinaba perderse.

Cuddy se estremeció al sentirlo, y de pronto toda su racionalidad volvió a ella ¡Estaba en brazos de House! Cerró los ojos y disfruto de aquel momento, inundado por el silencio, por aquella atmosfera llena de paz.

Deseaba gritarle que aun lo amaba, que moría de ganas por besarle, por compartir la vida de Zoe juntos, pero no podía, algo en su interior se lo impedía, algo llamado orgullo.

-¿Cuándo podre llevármela? – pregunto deshaciendo el abrazo

House se decepciono al ver como la magia antes vista en los ojos de Cuddy, había desaparecido por completo, dejando solo un ambiente de incomodidad.

-Cuando gustes, pero creo que es mejor que la dejes descansar por que estuvo muy agitada

-Tienes razón – dijo levantando la mirada hacia él y volverla a bajarla enseguida

-Bueno…me voy – dijo tímidamente – Que ambas estén bien

Cuddy pudo ver como una sonrisa tímida se formo en el rostro de House antes de salir de la habitación.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no sentía lo que hace unos momentos al tenerla entre sus brazos? Demasiado tiempo, se respondió. Extrañaba sentir como cada una de sus fibras se estremecía con su olor, como un solo roce lograba estremecerlo por completo.

-House – dijo James con voz entrecortada

-¿Venias corriendo? – pregunto sonriendo

Wilson apenas y lograba coger aire. Y las burlas de House no ayudaban en nada, así que solo opto por rodar lo ojos e ignorar la pregunta burlesca.

-Ya no estás para esos trotes Jimmy – se burlo

-¿Dónde está Cuddy?

-En la habitación 25 – contesto comenzando a caminar de nuevo

-¿Por qué no estás con ella? – pregunto en forma de reclamo

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Su angustia de pronto se convirtió en enojo, y sintió ganas de golpearlo. Odiaba la indiferencia de House para con ellas.

-¿Cómo qué? – pregunto tomándolo del brazo

-No es asunto tuyo – un movimiento brusco y ya estaba libre de la mano de Wilson

Y a si sin decir algo mas se fue, dejando a Wilson de pie en medio del pasillo con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños ¿Es que no le importaba Cuddy? ¡Debería estar a su lado apoyándola! ¡Demonios! Grito en silencio. House era su amigo, el mejor y el único, lo conocía a la perfección y sabía de sobra lo testarudo, orgullo e idiota que era. Pero eso no impedía darse cuenta de cuando Gregory House se pasaba de testarudo y orgullo. Que mas daba, jamás cambiaría.

Suspiro, agitando la cabeza intentando olvidarse de House, lo menos que quería ahora era preocupar más a Cuddy.

-Hola – dijo desde el umbral de la puerta

-Hola

-¿Cómo esta? – se acerco hasta ella

-Bien, House dijo que no era nada grave

-¿House? – pregunto con asombro

-Sí, me lo dijo hace un momento – le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Zoe

-¿El la atendió?

Cuddy no comprendía por qué cada vez que decía algo sobre House, Wilson perdía la capacidad de captar y relacionar lo que escuchaba. Era obvio que si House le había dicho aquello, era porque él mismo se encargo de Zoe.

-Eso fue lo que yo entendí

-Creí que solo había estado un momento – comento intrigado

-Lo estuvo –desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia Zoe

No había mentido del todo, solo que prefería ocultar una pequeña parte ¿Pequeña? Se pregunto ¡House te abrazo! ¡Lo abrazaste! Se recordó. Pensándolo bien, no era una pequeña parte. Sonrió.

-Es que me lo encontré en el pasillo y parecía tener mucha prisa – le comento

-Seguro tenía prisa por llegar a su oficina y perder el tiempo jugando con su PSP – dijo sin darle importancia

James asintió no muy convencido, algo le decía que House se traía algo entre manos. Solo rogaba para que fuera algo bueno.

-¡Oye! – grito al entrar a la sala de emergencia - ¿Dónde ha quedado la ropa de la hija de Cuddy? – pregunto a una de las enfermeras

-¿Para que la quieres? – le pregunto una voz

-Tú siempre de metiche – bufo

-No me has respondido –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Pues para que crees? ¡Para llevársela!

Vio como Cameron rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-¡Muévete mujer! – exclamo - ¡Que es para tu exjefa!

Segundos después caminaba sonriente de vuelta a su oficina. De su mano colgaba la bolsa con la ropa de Zoe, en un principio había pensado en las gasas que utilizo al momento de curar la herida de su frente, pero de camino a la sala de emergencia se percato que seguramente la mustia de Cameron ya se había deshecho de ellas. Así que la única opción que le quedo fue la ropa de la pequeña. Total, solo ocupaba un pequeño pedazo de tela manchada con sangre.

Después del susto y la emoción por el abrazo con House, al fin gozaba de tranquilidad. Hacia media hora que se había quedado sola en la habitación, ya que el bueno de James se ofreció a ir hasta el hotel por algo de ropa para Zoe. Mientras ella se deleitaba al verla dormir. Parecía que ayer fue cuando sintió esa extraña sensación y la inmensa alegría al sostenerla por primera vez en sus brazos.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**4 años atrás…**_

_-Inhala y exhala Lisa – le indicaba el doctor_

_-Es…lo que hago – contesto aferrada a los tubos de la cama_

_-Tienes 7 de dilatación, estas lista para traer a tu bebe al mundo – dijo sonriente_

_Entre el dolor de las contracciones y los nervios, el conocer a su bebe la llenaba de emoción._

_-¿Desea que le avisemos a alguien? – pregunto una de las enfermeras_

_-no – contesto en medio de una contracción_

_-Muy bien Lisa ¿Estas lista? – pregunto el Doctor_

_Cuddy asintió. _

_-Trata de relajarte – indicaba el médico mientras se situaba entre sus piernas – Tranquila_

_Debía ser el inmenso dolor que sentía, porque buena y sana jamás habría tenido ganas de ahocar al doctor, como las que tenia ahora ¡¿Trata de relajarte?! ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¿Cómo lograbas eso? _

_-Pujaras solo cuando yo te diga _

_Una vez más asintió aferrada ahora de las sabanas, hacia segundos que el sudor había comenzado a empapar su frente._

_-Puja – le dijo el médico con tranquilidad _

_Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces iban que el obstetra decía puja, es que el maldito dolor no la dejaba concentrarse. _

_-¡Ahh! – grito al momento de pujar_

_Las enfermeras, pediatra y demás presentes observaban aquella escena. No era porque jamás hayan visto un parto, de esos veían hasta 5 diarios. Pero no a diario veían como la decana, su jefa daba luz a su primer hijo._

_-Respira – le indicaron – Puja_

_-¡Si respiro no pujo! – grito desesperada _

_-Ya viene la cabeza ¡puja!_

_Una vez más pujo y pudo sentir como algo entre sus piernas_

_-¡Tiene el cabello negro! – exclamo emocionada una de las enfermeras_

_Pudo ver a través de uno de los espejos situados al lado del médico, que era verdad…!Su bebe tenia cabello negro!_

_-¡Puja Lisa!_

_-¡Ahh! _

_-Excelente, la cabeza ya está afuera – sonrió – En la próxima contracción, quiero que pujes con todas tus fuerzas. Un pujido mas y tendrás a tu bebe _

_La contracción llego y puso todo su esfuerzo en pujar. Entonces todo fue en cámara lenta, ya nada importaba, solo el poder ver a su bebe._

_-¡Es una niña! – exclamo el doctor justo antes de que la habitación se inundara con el llanto – Una hermosa niña_

_Rápidamente la pusieron sobre su pecho para que pudiera verla, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de alegría y emoción ¡Por fin tenía entre sus brazos a su bebe! No podía creerlo, si no fuera porque la pequeña criatura se removía, juraría que era un sueño._

_-Debemos revisarla – dijo una de las enfermeras después de cortar el cordón_

_Observo como la tomaban en brazos y se la llevaban. Sus oídos aun podían deleitarse con el llanto de su hija, lo que sentía en el interior era difícil de explicar, pero era algo tan hermoso._

_-¿Está bien? – pregunto aun con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Es una niña sana – contesto el pediatra_

_Eso basto para que la ligera preocupación desapareciera. Ahora lo que más deseaba era volver a tenerla entre sus brazos._

_Minutos después gozaba nuevamente de poder tocarla y besarla._

_-Hola mi amor – le dijo al sentirla cerca – Soy mama – sonrió acariciando la pequeña cabecita_

_Era hermosa, no solo para Cuddy lo era, las enfermeras no paraban de comunicar que la hija de la Decana era un angelito hermoso de ojos azules y cabello azabache. _

_-Tienes los ojos de tu padre – dijo en un susurro mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir _

_Por más que intentara era imposible no sentir tristeza. Era verdad, tenía a su hija entre sus brazos pero también deseaba tener al hombre que amaba a su lado, deseaba que su hija tuviera al mejor padre. _

_-Te amo Zoe – dijo depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la pequeña_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonrío al recordar aquel momento, el mejor de su vida. El poder traer al mundo a tu hijo no se comparaba con nada, mucho menos verlos crecer y perderte en sus sonrisas.

Era la segunda vez que se paseaba por los pasillos el hospital buscando a House, pero no había rastro de él.

-¿Dónde está el Dr. House? – pregunto a Kutner

-No lo sé

-¿Es tu jefe y no sabes donde esta? – pregunto frustrada

-Y por lo mismo nunca nos dice a donde va – contesto con una sonrisa

Bertha suspiro, intentando calmarse. Después de todo Kutner tenía razón House nunca decía a donde iba, no se lo decía al Dr. Wilson que era su amigo, mucho menos a sus patitos como él les llamaba.

-Está bien, toma – le entrego un folder – Tienen un caso nuevo, el Dr. Wilson me pidió que se lo entregara y como ya me canse de buscarlo por todo el hospital, mejor te lo doy a ti. Encárgate de encontrar al Dr. House

-Seguro

Bertha partió de nuevo hacia la clínica, dejando a Kutner con una tarea que sería bastante difícil. Pero claro, no la haría solo, para eso tenía a dos compañeros que ayudarían.

Había pensado en tomar su muestra de sangre en su oficina, pero había la posibilidad de que uno de sus patitos llegara y lo bombardeara con preguntas, así que decidió ir hasta las regaderas. Todo estaba listo, torundas, liga, aguja, vacutainer y un tubo. Todo sobre la banca. Se quito el saco y comenzó a remangarse la manga de la camisa, coloco la liga en el antebrazo y diviso la vena, limpio la zona con una torunda, inserto la aguja en dirección de la vena y metió el tubo dentro del vacutainer, enseguida el tubo comenzó a llenarse de líquido rojo. Una vez lleno el tubo lo saco y después la aguja, coloco la torunda donde pincho y presiono.

-¿Lo encontraste? – pregunto Taub

-No – contesto Trece - ¿Y si llamamos a su casa? Tal vez esta ahí

-A lo mejor está en la clínica – dijo Kutner

Los otros dos le miraron gritando que estaba loco y lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

-¿Qué? Los milagros ocurren

-Con House no – dijo Taub

-Iré a dar una vuelta más – informo Trece

-Está bien, nosotros iremos a ver en la clínica. Nada perdemos con ir a ver – dijo Kutner al ver cómo le miraban.

Con la mano en la perilla de la puerta una vez más volteo a ver si alguien lo veía. Nadie. Entro rápidamente.

-Dr. House – le dijo una de las empleadas – A que debemos su visita – dijo con ironía

-Ya sé que aman verme – sonrió – Lamento no darles el gusto más seguido

La empleada rodo los ojos al escucharlo. Odiaba ser presa del egocentrismo de House.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – pregunto curiosa

-Una prueba de paternidad – camino hasta ella – Quita esa cara que no es para mí – mintió – Es para un paciente

-¿Traes las muestras?

-Si – sobre las mesa puso el tubo con sangre y la bolsita donde estaba el pedazo de tela

-¿Tela? – pregunto confusa

-No pudo conseguir más – dijo con rapidez

La empleada suspiro y tomo una pluma

-Nombre del paciente

-John Hollman. Es urgente – dijo con cierto tono meloso

-Hablándome así no conseguirás que este para hoy

-¡Oh vamos! – exclamo - ¿Ni para la noche?

-No ¿sabes todo lo que conlleva una prueba de paternidad?

House rodo los ojos, y bufo.

-Hare el intento de que este para mañana en la tarde – le informo

-Está bien

House se giro y fue hasta la puerta.

-Por cierto, absoluta discreción – le dijo

-¿Por quién me tomas? – pregunto ofendida

Salió de la oficina sonriente, cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Hasta que te encuentro! – exclamo Trece - ¿Qué hacías en el laboratorio genético? – pregunto al ver de dónde había salido

-Traje una muestra de un paciente – contesto mientras caminaba

-¡¿Tú trayendo una muestra?! – pregunto escéptica

House la ignoro por completo ¡Que manía de saber lo que hago! Pensó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Wilson no ha dado un nuevo caso – le informo

-¿Y para eso han puesto el hospital de cabeza? – pregunto entrando a la oficina

-¿Cómo…

-Pudieron empezar sin mi – dijo al sentarse en su silla

-¡Aquí estas! –exclamo Kutner al verlo

House rodo los ojos

-Me harán vomitar – comento

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – pregunto Taub

-No lo sé, yo me voy a casa

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Trece

-Que me voy a casa ¿Estas sorda? – se burlo mientras tomaba sus cosas

-¿Qué con el caso?

-Pueden arreglárselas sin mí – dijo al pasar por un lado – Si necesitan un opinión esta el teléfono, aunque no sé si conteste

Y así como entro en su oficina salió de ella, ante las miradas de sus subordinados que no entendía el por qué de su ida.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Wilson al verlo con la mochila

-¿De dónde vienes? – pregunto House

-Del hotel donde se hospeda Cuddy

-Yo voy a mi casa – le sonrió y fue hasta la puerta

-¿Y el caso?

-Mis patitos se harán cargo – se giro

-¿Y Cuddy?

-En la habitación 25, supongo – dijo sin darle importancia

-Cómo eres House – le dijo acercándose a él

-¿Ahora que hice? – suspiro

-Deberías estar con Cuddy

-Mucho hice con atender a su hija, no me pidas que me quede con ella

-¿Así que era verdad? – sonrió

-¿Qué? – pregunto sin comprender

-Cuddy me dijo que tú atendiste a Zoe, pero no lo creí

House comenzó a rezar por que Cuddy no le haya dicho lo del abrazo, porque seguramente Wilson se burlaría de él los próximos veinte años.

-Era un simple paciente más que necesitaba de mi ayuda

-Como no – dijo con sarcasmo

-Me largo – dijo rodando los ojos – Me da flojera estar hablando de esto contigo – se giro y salió del hospital

Wilson sonrió, sabía que aquella indiferencia de House hacia Cuddy y Zoe era solo una careta para ocultar lo que en verdad sentía. No le extrañaba, House siempre ha sido así, pero siempre terminaba aceptando la verdad, así fuera tiempo después, lo hacía.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**5 años atrás…**_

_-¿Te han dicho lo molesto que eres cuando te pones así? – pregunto House recostado en el sofá_

_-Se que terminaras aceptándolo – sonrió_

_-¡Oh vamos Jimmy! –exclamo sentándose – Como si no me conocieras_

_-Por eso te lo digo…porque te conozco_

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy a tomarnos unas copas y después nos conseguimos a una putas? –pregunto cambiando el tema_

_-No hasta que aceptes que entre tú y Cuddy hay algo_

_-¡Que no hombre! _

_-Amas a Cuddy – dijo Wilson_

_-No_

_-La amas – insistió _

_-¿Perderemos toda la mañana en esto? _

_-Si es necesario si…acepta de una vez que amas a Cuddy y que no deseas salir de copas hoy, ni mucho menos el estar con esas mujeres_

_-Putas Wilson, se llaman putas. Haber repite conmigo pu.._

_-¡House basta! _

_-Está bien_

_-House dime la verdad_

_-¡Oh qué pena! Mi paciente muere – dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta – Luego continuamos con esta plática tan amena_

_-Se que la amas – le dijo antes de que saliera – Aunque lo niegues la amas, se te nota cada vez que la ves y estas cerca de ella_

_Escucho como la puerta se cerró. _

_-Está bien, tu ganas – dijo entrando de nuevo a la oficina – Amo a Cuddy_

_-¡Lo sabia! – exclamo Wilson emocionado - ¡Lo sabia!_

_House lo miraba diciendo…Te cayas ya o te mato ahora mismo._

_-¿Contento ya? – le pregunto _

_-Me alegro que lo hayas aceptado –sonrió - ¿Y ella lo sabe?_

_-Si – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas – De hecho anoche durmió en mi casa_

_-¿Qué? _

_-Que Cuddy, tu jefa, la decana y tu mejor amigo durmieron juntos – dijo con naturalidad_

_Wilson no salía de si asombro. Esos dos se habían liado desde hace tiempo y el sin enterarse._

_-Me alegro por ustedes – sonrió –_

_- Me voy…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Se puede? – pregunto desde la puerta

-¡Tío James! – exclamo Zoe

-¿Cómo esta mi princesa? – pregunto acercándose a la cama

-Bien

-Aquí está la ropa Lisa – le entrego la bolsa

-Gracias – sonrió

-Tío James ¿Y el Dr. House? – pregunto Zoe

-El Dr. House ya se fue a casa – le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-¿Ya se fue? –pregunto Lisa

-Sí, me tope con él cuando iba entrando al hospital

-Que raro

-Mami – llamo Zoe - ¿Nos iremos a casa?

-Si mi amor

-Pero yo quiero ver al Dr. House – se quejo - Tío James ¿Crees que si le digo papi se enoje?

Cuddy sintió desmayarse al escuchar a su hija decir semejante cosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y la habitación le era demasiado pequeña.

-Pero que dices Zoe... –dijo Lisa con un hilo de voz – Tu ya tienes un papa

Por esto último de gano una mirada de reproche por parte de Wilson, pero la ignoro.

-Pero nunca lo veo, además él es muy bueno mami – sonrió

-Zoe…

-¿Por qué no le preguntas primero princesa? – dijo Wilson

Lisa sintió ganas de destazar ahí mismo a Wilson ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?! El sabía que Zoe lo haría.

-Mañana le diré – dijo la pequeña

-No – brinco Cuddy – Mañana iras conmigo a las juntas

-¡Pero mami!

-Cuddy…

-Silencio los dos – ordeno –Harás lo que yo diga, soy tu madre – le dijo muy seria

-Si mami – contesto con tono triste

No cavia en su casa, la televisión, los libros, la pelis porno no lograban surtir efecto. Tenía la botella de whisky a un lado, pero sabía que en algun momento sus patitos llamarían pidiendo ayuda. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Zoe tirada en el piso, debía admitirlo se había asustado. Independientemente de que fuese su hija o no, el solo hecho de saber que lisa era su madre, esa pequeña le importaba. Ahora solo hacía falta saber el resultado de la prueba de paternidad. Seguro esa hoja seria la sentencia de su futuro.

-Quédate aquí Zoe – le indico Cuddy

Miro a Wilson y lo jalo del brazo hacia afuera.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – pregunto con voz baja

-¡El es su padre Lisa!

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¡No tiene por que pedirle permiso para decirle papa!

-Hace 5 años tome una decisión James…y no pienso cambiarla – dijo antes de girarse

-Pues espero que no te hayas equivocado – la detuvo del brazo – Y que tu hija no te reproche el haberle mentido

-¿Por qué me atormentas así? – pregunto con los ojos húmedos

-No te atormento Lisa- suspiro- Si lo crees así, es porque sabes que tengo razón. Ella merece saber quién es su padre y House la oportunidad de actuar como tal

-No

-Cuddy…

-No pienso cambiar mi decisión –dijo con firmeza

-¡Mami! – grito Zoe

-Debo irme – dijo bajando la mirada

-Lisa – le llamo

-Sabes que te he apoyado en esto desde un principio…pero no sé si podre esta vez

-Descuida James –dijo con voz triste – Este asunto me concierne solo a mí

Se giro y entre de nuevo a la habitación. Mientras Wilson se quedaba afuera observando como ayudaba a Zoe a ponerse los zapatos. La frustración de ver como sus amigos se empeñaban en huir de su felicidad lo ahogaba. Pero era verdad, ese asunto solo les concernía a ellos.

**Siguiente día…**

La luz se colaba por la ventana, hacia unos segundos que había comenzado a molestarle, se giro y vio el reloj…8:30. Muy temprano, pensó y se cubrió la cara con la almohada. Solo bastaron 3 minutos para que se pusiera de pie frustrado de no poder volverse a dormir. Fue hasta el baño y se metió a la ducha, mientras el agua caliente golpeaba su espalda su cabeza revivía el sueño que había tenido…

_Todo era silencio, las hojas de los arboles caían adornando el suelo de aquella tarde de otoño. A lo lejos pudo ver una banca de madera y en ella a una pequeña sentada, se acerco lentamente y toco su hombro, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel par de ojos azules._

_-Te estaba esperando papi –le dijo con voz tierna_

_Se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manitas._

_-Me alegro –sonrió_

_-¿Ya no te irás vedad papi? – pregunto la pequeña_

_La sensación que lo invadió fue inexplicable, acompañado de un escalofrío que produjo el viento que corría hacia unos segundos._

_-No Zoe, ya no me iré –la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza_

¡Maldito sueño! Exclamo golpeando la pared de la ducha, las ansias de ver el resultado de la prueba ni siquiera le había dejado dormir.

-Mami no quiero ir –suplicaba Zoe desde la cama

-Cariño entiende, no puedes quedarte en el hospital –le explicaba mientras terminaba de maquillarse – No hay nadie que cuide de ti, tu tío James no estará

-¿Y el Dr. House? –pregunto con inocencia

Y otra vez ese nombre en la boca de su hija. Suspiro y se giro.

-Zoe, Greg tiene mucho que hacer –dijo sin percatarse de cómo le había dicho

-¿Se llama Greg? –pregunto con una sonrisa

Lisa guardo silencio al escuchar la pregunta, se le había escapado el nombre de pila de House.

-Sí, Gregory House –dijo sentándose a su lado

-¡Que bonito nombre! –exclamo –

Mientras Cuddy no entendía la emoción de su hija al saber el nombre de House, así que mejor opto por olvidar ese detalle y continuar con la explicación del por qué no podía quedarse en el hospital.

-Así que hoy iras conmigo y tu tío James a las juntas –le dijo mientras le ponía los zapatos

-¡Mami! –exclamo – yo no quiero ir – suplico con cara de cachorrito

-Aunque me pongas esa cara iras – sonrió

-Además debo preguntarle a Greg…

-¿A Greg? – la corto

-Tú me dijiste que se llama así mami –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Es verdad – rio

-Debo preguntarle si quiere ser mi papi

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella loca idea. Esa ocurrencia que nació de la pequeña cabecita de su querida hija y que le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Cariño, ya hablamos de eso. Tu ya tienes un papa…deja al Dr. House en paz

La pequeña prefirió omitir cualquier comentario, conocía a la perfección a su madre y sabia que no cambiaria de opinión.

-¿Lista? –pregunto Lisa

-Sí

-Vayamos al hospital por tu tío

-¿Te caíste de la cama? –pregunto Wilson al verlo entrar

-Ja! – exclamo – Que gracioso amaneciste hoy

-Y veo que tu de mal humor –dijo mientras firmaba unos papeles

-No pude dormir –suspiro

-¿Cuddy?

-¿Por qué siempre tus temas de conversación son entorno a Cuddy y a su diablillo que tiene como hija? – pregunto aparentando enojo

-¿Por qué tu vida gira en torno a ellas?

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otro pregunta?

-¿Y tu sabias que ocultar los sentimientos hacia una persona es perder el tiempo?

-¡Oh Dios! –exclamo exasperado – Me largo a mi oficina

-¡Desertor! – grito Wilson

-¡Loco!

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora yo! – rodo los ojos

El ver y tratar de adivinar que figuras formaban las nubes en el cielo azul, siempre le ha gustado. A pesar de ser tan solo una niña de 4 años era demasiado inteligente, bailaba ballet, estaba aprendiendo a nadar, se sabía el abecedario completo, los colores, los números. Demasiado para su edad había dicho la maestra a su madre. Le gustaba tener responsabilidades, le hacían sentirse grande, por eso ayudaba a su madre en lo que podía.

Adoraba ir a la escuela, soñaba con ser doctora como su mama y su tío James. Deseaba y soñaba tantas cosas, tal y como lo hacen las niñas de su edad, pero lo que Zoe en verdad anhelaba era poder perderse en los brazos de su papa, poder olerlo, tocar y besar sus mejillas. Soñaba con que él fuera por ella al colegio, como lo hacían los papas de sus compañeritos.

Cariño jamás le faltaba, tenía a su madre y con eso bastaba, aquella mujer tan parecida a ella era su héroe. Además estaba su tío James, quien se encargaba de cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos.

Pero ahora había alguien nuevo en su vida, Gregory House o Greg como lo llamo su madre esa mañana. Ese hombre con barba de algunos días, de ojos azules y bastón, había despertado en ella tremenda curiosidad y un cariño extraño. Para un adulto era difícil explicar cómo una persona de un día para otro una persona se convierte en algo importante, para ella era aun mas.

No entendía por qué las personas le temían y hablaban mal de él, si era todo lo contrario, borrando la ocasión en que la hizo llorar. Pero ella perdonaba pronto. Tampoco entendía por qué su madre le veía de aquella manera…entre amor y odio, por qué el ambiente cambiaba cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación. Su madre jamás le había hablado mal de él, solo mencionaba cosas buenas…es un excelente doctor, muy inteligente, blah, blah. Cosas que a una pequeña no le importa, ella se fijaba más en pequeños detalles…una sonrisa, un guiño de ojo, un cuento ¿Qué más esperaban? ¡Es solo una niña!

Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él…otra cosa que no comprendía era el por qué le negaban la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo por él. No era tonta, sabía que algo pasaba. Le preguntaría a su madres después, ahora solo pensaba en como preguntarle a ''Greg'' si quería ser su papa, mientras el de verdad regresaba.

-¿En qué piensas cariño? –le pregunto su madre

-En nada mami –sonrió

-House… -le llamo Wilson al entrar a la oficina

-En serio estoy pensando en mandarme hacer un letrero con ¡NO MOLESTAR! – exclamo

-Por supuesto no se aplicaría a mi – dijo tomando asiento

-El que seas mi amigo no te da privilegios

-Entonces tú debes pagarme demasiadas horas de consulta –cruzo los brazos

-De acuerdo –dijo en seguida – El letrero dirá ¡NO MOLESTAR! A excepción de Jimmy, esto último en letras pequeñas – le guiño el ojo

-House…-cambio de tema – En un momento vendrán por mí, por favor no des problemas

-Descuida, me quedare todo el día jugando con mi PSP

-¡Ah no! ¡Ni lo pienses! – exclamo – Bajaras a hora mismo y te quedaras haciendo tus horas de clínica

-Ay ya te pareces a Cuddy – rodo los ojos

-Ella me entreno

-Ya lo creo

-Vamos, levanta tu trasero de ahí y acompáñame a la clínica – le apuro

-¡Oh papa no! – se burlo - ¡No quiero!

-House…

-Está bien –bufo y se puso de pie

-¡Ya llegamos mami! –exclamo emocionada

-Sí, nada de…

-Ya se mami –rodo los ojos – No correr, no gritar, no brincar

Lisa sonrió al oírla, cuando hacia eso se parecía tanto a House.

-¡Vaya! – exclamo Cuddy – Me alegro que mi pequeña se haya aprendido las reglas

-Es que me las dices a diario mami – sonrió

-Y yo que creí que mi bebe era una burrita –bromeo mientras le ayudaba a bajar del auto

-¡No soy una burrita! – replico en seguida

-¿A no?

-¡Mami!

Lisa rio al ver la cara de Zoe.

-Ya sé que no lo eres mi amor –revolvió su cabello

-Mami te ves muy linda con este traje rojo – le dijo señalándolo

-Y tú te ves hermosa aun con ese curita en la frente y el bazo enyesado

-Gracias mami – dijo contenta

Justo cuando House entregaba a una enfermera el informe de un paciente vio a Zoe entrar de la mano de Cuddy ¡vestida de rojo!

En el antaño ella solo se vestía de rojo cuando quería provocarle…sabia que lo volvía completamente loco.

-Buenos días Cuddy – la saludo

-Buenos días House –saludo confuso

-¡Hola Greg! – saludo Zoe

Cuddy quiso que la tierra la tragase en ese mismo momento. ¡Ella solo lo llama así!

-Hola Zoe – sonrió y volteo a ver a Cuddy

Solo un segundo y de nuevo la misma magia entre ellos. En esos momentos nada, ni nadie importaba, solo ellos dos y el azul de sus ojos.

Nadie se percato de esa magia, ni los adultos cerca, solo Zoe y sonrió.

-¡Tío james! – exclamo soltándose de la mano de Lisa

-Princesa – la cogió en brazos – Se supone que no debes correr

-¿Verdad que si puedo Greg?

Wilson reprimió la risa, House quiso golpearlo por eso y Cuddy una vez más quiso desaparecer.

-A ver Greg…- se burlo – Respóndele a Zoe

-Claro Jimmy neutrón – Zoe rio – De hecho Zoe no puedes correr

-¿Nos vamos Cuddy? –propuso Wilson

Debía irse de ahí lo antes posible, antes de que House lo dejara en vergüenza delante de todo el hospital.

-Si

-House la clínica – le advirtió

-Ya se – rodo los ojos

-¡Adiós Greg! – dijo Zoe

-Adiós – sonrió

Quito la vista de la puerta hasta que los vio desaparecer por ella, se giro y miro el reloj…10:30, suspiro. Ese sí que sería un día largo.

**6:30pm…**

Cada paso que daba, lo acercaba a la verdad. Cada paso aumentaba sus nervios y su ansiedad. En unos minutos la duda llegaría a su final.

Compatible o No compatible, dos palabras que decidirían su futuro.

-Dr. House –lo saludo la empleada

-¿Los resultados están listos?

-Me ha hecho trabajar el doble –le recrimino – Pero aquí están

Le entrego un sobre blanco.

-Tenga la seguridad de que si un día te estés muriendo, seré tu doctor

-Siempre tan bromista – dijo con sarcasmo

-Debo irme, el paciente me espera

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a su oficina. Cuando entro en ella, cerró las persianas en señal de no molestar y salió a la terraza. Sus manos temblaban y en su estomago un hueco crecía a cada segundo. Cerró los ojos e intento tranquilizarse un poco. Los abrió de nuevo ya más calmado y comenzó a abrir el sobre.

Desdoblo la hoja…

_Sr. John Hollman_

………………

………………

No le importaba lo que explicaba, solo deseaba leer lo último, pero a la vez tenía miedo ¡Temblaba de miedo!

…_.es por eso que podemos asegurar que…._

¡Demonios! Pensó, tanto rollo para un resultado.

…_.existe un 99.98 de compatibilidad_

Eso era todo lo que deseaba saber…si era o no era el padre de Zoe. Parpadeo un par de veces, leyó 5 veces más la última frase, no podía creerlo…

¡Era el padre de Zoe!

**TBC...**

**_¿Comentarios o Criticas? Ya saben, son bienvenidas ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Aqui estoy de nuevo, mil años despues. Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero uno que otro probelmita se atraveso._**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado..._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**CAPITULO VIII**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**5 años atrás…**_

_-Cuddy entiende, yo no me veo como padre – dijo sentado desde el sofá_

_-Pero estoy segura de que serias un excelente padre _

_-En tus sueños_

_-¿Estas queriéndome decir que no deseas tener un hijo conmigo? – pregunto intrigada_

_-No es eso Cuddy – se puso de pie y camino hasta ella_

_-¿A no? – pregunto con el seño fruncido_

_-No, lo que te quiero decir es que no estoy preparado para serlo_

_-Para mí es lo mismo Greg – dijo muy seria - ¡Además nadie está preparado para ser padre!_

_-Pero hay algunos que se les da el ser padres, y Lisa… -trago saliva – Yo no creo que haya nacido para ser padre_

_Lisa solo lo observo en silencio, ella más que nadie deseaba ser madre y aun más deseaba que el padre de su hijo fuera House._

_-Bien, entendí – suspiro desilusionada – Pero entiende algo, yo quiero un hijo House. Y contigo o sin ti, lo tendré – dicho eso camino hasta la puerta – Cierras cuando salgas_

_No podía mover ni un solo musculo aquello lo había dejado estático, una confesión que lo hizo temblar._

_-¡Cuddy! – grito desde el umbral _

_Se detuvo y volteo enseguida. Sabía que si no lo hacia House gritaría algo incoherente. Suspiro y espero a que llegara a su lado._

_-Lo siento – susurro en su oído _

_-No te preocupes House, entiendo – intento caminar pero una mano en su antebrazo se lo impidió _

– _Aquí no – suplico_

_-¿Hasta cuando Cuddy? _

_-House no empieces – rodo los ojos_

_Silencio, solo miradas. Una discusión en silencio, algo ya tan típico en ellos._

_-No sé cuanto más pueda aguantar – dijo antes de comenzar a caminar_

_-Ni yo House…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Eran las 9 de la mañana y los rayos de sol se colaban a través de las nubes, mientras un ligero viento corría. Era increíble que siendo tan temprano House ya estuviera en el hospital, pero que más se podía esperar si el pobre hombre no había podido dormir siquiera una hora seguida. Claro, como podría hacerlo después de enterarse que era el padre de una niña de tan solo cuatro años y que su madre era nada más y nada menos que Lisa Cuddy, la mujer capaz de despertar en él sentimientos irreconocibles. Ahora solo esperaba algo inquieto a que el tiempo pasara y por qué negarlo a que Cuddy llegara con su pequeña hija.

-¡Ándale mami! – rogaba brincando en la cama - ¡Ándale mami!

-Zoe deja de brincar, que te lastimaras el brazo

La pequeña siguió brincando en la cama mientras gritaba una y otra vez que la dejara ponerse el traje de ballet

-Cariño ¿podrías hacerme caso? Te dije deja de brincar – la tomo en brazos – Te lastimaras el brazo

-¿Por qué no puedo ponerme el traje mami?

-Porque no es ropa adecuada para salir Zoe – intento explicarle

-Sí lo es mami, ándale ¿sí?- suplico con ojos de cordero

-Está bien – suspiro – contigo no se puede, te parces tanto a tu padre

Se maldijo un segundo después de haber dicho aquello.

-¿Me parezco a mi papito? – pregunto emocionada - ¿Cómo es mi papito mami?

-Zoe ya es tarde, debes darte prisa – intento cambiar el tema

-Primero dime como es mi papi – cruzo los brazos en señal de _'Si no me dices no me muevo'_

-¡Dios que hare contigo! – suspiró

Tomo asiento en la cama y sentó sobre sus piernas a la pequeña, su cabeza en ese momento era un lio, a decir verdad no sabía que decirle de su padre, no estaba dispuesta a echarle flores a House, pero tampoco hablaría mal de él, después de todo no siempre fue un malnacido.

-Tu papi…– comenzó hablar pausadamente – Es un hombre con unos ojos maravillosos, así como los tuyos – dijo al momento de tocar la nariz de Zoe

-¡¿Cómo los míos?!

-Sí, tan azules como los tuyos – sonrió – Es muy inteligente, pero también es un tonto

La cara que puso Zoe al escuchar aquello hizo que riera.

-Me refiero a que para algunas cosas es muy listo, pero para otras no – le explico

-Ah

-Es igual de terco que tú y un poquitín gruñón. Pero es un buen hombre – sonrió – Tiene la habilidad de hacerte reír en un segundo

Guardo silencio. Momento que su mente aprovecho para llevarla al pasado

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**5 años atrás…**_

_-¿Sabías que te amo?_

_-Sufro de amnesia ¿Sabias? – sonrió - ¿Por qué no me lo recuerdas?_

_La observo unos segundos antes de repetir aquellas dos palabras que con el tiempo se habían vuelto ya un hábito_

_-Te amo – dijo serio – Te amo_

_Ojala y pudiera describir exactamente lo que ese par de palabras provocaba en ella. Emoción, paz, alegría…_

_-Y yo a ti – respondió antes de recibir un beso _

_Aquel beso era un beso profundo capaz de demostrar todo el amor contenido en sus corazones._

_-jajaja Greg… – dijo entre el beso – No hagas eso_

_-¿Qué? _

_-Deja de hacerme cosquillas_

_Las manos de House se movían libremente a través del abdomen desnudo de Lisa._

_-¿Te cuento una historia?_

_-Mientras no sea una película porno, adelante_

_-Nuestras noches son mejores que una película porno Cuddy – le guiño un ojo_

_-¡House! – exclamo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro desnudo – Ya cuenta la historia y deja de comer galletas_

_-Pero si las galletas serán los protagonistas – le explico _

_-Greg…_

_-Por ejemplo este león – dijo mostrándole una de las galletas – Este… ¿De qué le ves cara?_

_Lisa sonrío_

_-Sera un león también…Había una vez – comenzó con la historia – Un par de leones que paseaban pacíficamente por la pradera – contaba mientras movía las galletas en el abdomen de Lisa – Estaban sedientos y cansados, a lo lejos vieron una especie de lago, intrigados se acercaron a ver. Felizmente se inclinaron a beber agua – inclino las dos galletas en su ombligo, simulando que estos bebían agua, provocando risas en Cuddy - Una vez saciada su sed, debían tomar una decisión importante… ¿A dónde debían ir? ¿Hacia el norte? – giro una de las galletas hacia sus senos – ¿O hacia el sur? –movío la galleta justo unos centímetros arriba de su pubis _

_-House… - susurro_

_-Creo que sé a dónde irán – una traviesa sonrisa adorno su rostro- Después de pensar unos minutos, el par de leones decidieron ir hacia el sur_

_De un solo tirón quito la sabana, dejando al descubierto la completa desnudez de Lisa. El poco aire que provoco aquel movimiento hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran. _

_-¿Qué haces? – se quejo_

_-Continuo con la historia – sonrió antes de besar su ombligo _

_Cuddy sabia como terminaría aquella historia…sus manos se aferrarían a las sabanas, el sudor correría libremente por su frente y sus mejillas cambiarían de un ligero rosado a un rojo intenso. A lo lejos escuchaba como relataba la historia, el toque de aquel par de galletas contra su piel, como los labios de House regalaban pequeños besitos a esta._

_Las agiles manos del nefrólogo separaron las delgadas y torneadas piernas de la decana, atrayéndola de nuevo a la realidad._

_-Creí que el viaje seria más largo – esbozo una sonrisa_

_-Estos leones son rápidos – explicoHouse_

_De pronto sintió que las yemas de sus manos suplían al par de galletas y no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y comprobar que había dado fin a la historia sin previo aviso. Cerró una vez más sus ojos, hundiéndose por completo a las caricias que quemaban su piel._

_Los labios de House recorrían gustosos los muslos blancos, dejando a su paso un camino de saliva caliente. Conocía perfectamente a Lisa, sabía que la volvía loca la espera y a él le encantaba torturarla en ese aspecto, así que se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo antes de situar su lengua en cierta parte de su anatomía._

_Sentía como quemaba, la excitación la envolvía. Quería matarlo, odiaba cuando tomaba esa actitud, cuando la lentitud en sus movimientos se apoderaba de él. Era totalmente injusto que jugara de esa manera, que la torturara._

_Un gemido escapo de su boca al sentir el contacto de la lengua de House sobre su sexo. Primero ligeros movimientos…arriba y abajo. Pero el placer llego al sentir como succionaba su clítoris, debía aceptar que su mejor doctor era un experto en sexo oral. _

_-Greg… - suspiro_

_Cada que lograba escuchar decir su nombre con ese timbre de voz se deshacía. Hacía meses que había comprendido que vivía para hacerla sentir plena y amada. El verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, el compartir besos y caricias, el escuchar su respiración agitada no tenia precio. Ella era única._

_-House ahora… - suplico aferrada a las sabanas_

_Solo unos segundos más, pensó House._

_-Por…favor…_

_Se detuvo y con suma delicadeza subió hasta quedar cara a cara, aliento con aliento. Sonrío al verla con las mejillas encendidas y ese brillo espectacular en sus ojos. No dudo ni un segundo más y se apodero de sus labios, los besó, los lamió, los mordió…se deleito saboreando aquella boca tibia._

_Las manos de Lisa se paseaban traviesas por la espalda del doctor, hasta llegar a su trasero, apretándolo, creando fricción entre sus sexos. Rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de House dando a entender que estaba lista para recibirle, pero como lo supuso, el nefrólogo ignoro por completo aquello._

_Podía sentir la creciente erección de House en cada movimiento, volviéndola loca. Hábilmente cambio de posición, dejando de bajo y sin control al sexy doctor._

_-Ahora mando yo – susurro en su oído_

_-Tramposa…_

_Cuddy rio ante el reclamo, pero enseguida lo olvido. Seria ahora ella quien lo torturara. Con sus labios comenzó el recorrido desde la sexy nuez, aquella que la volvía completamente loca y le encantaba morder, hasta su ombligo. Donde aprovecho mientras lamia en círculos aquella cavidad, tomar el pene de House con una de sus manos. Sonrío al sentirlo estremecerse. Comenzó con movimientos ligeros, presionando ligeramente la punta para después volver a la base._

_-Detente Cu…ddy…_

_Sonrío. Deseaba continuar con aquella ardua tarea, deseaba torturarlo a más no poder, deseaba escucharlo suplicar como ella lo había hecho, pero recordó que estaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro, y se detuvo. Momento que House aprovecho y halo de ella devorando una vez más sus labios color cereza. Entre besos volvieron a la posición inicial, Cuddy debajo._

_La miro por un segundo…_

_-¿Qué tal si continuo con la historia?_

_-¡House! – exclamo_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Mami… - le llamo Zoe

Nada.

-Mami…- otra vez

-Mande cariño – contesto al volver a la realidad

-¿Quieres a mi papito? – pregunto con inocencia

¿Qué debía responder? ¿Debía mentirle una vez más a su hija? ¿Debía mentirse a ella misma?

-mami…

-Si Zoe, amo a tu papá – sonrío

Ya estaba, acababa de aceptar delante de su hija que amaba a House.

-¿Lista? Se nos hará tarde

-Mi corona mami, falta mi corona

-Zoe… - se giro y la vio con cara de _'Es suficiente'_, pero en seguida suspiro y fue por la corona – Ya esta, vámonos que tu tío James debe estar impaciente

-¿Con quién me quedare mami? – pregunto mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Cuddy hasta la puerta

-Con la Dra. Cameron

-¿Y ella no está ocupada como el Dr. House?

-Sí lo está, pero podrá cuidar de ti

-¿Y por qué Greg no?

-¿Greg? – rio al escucharla

-Tú lo llamas así mamá ¿Recuerdas?– dijo mientras se subía al auto

Sonrío. Nota mental…jamás decir algo sin pensar delante de Zoe.

-¿House? –le llamo con tono escéptico

-Sí, soy House. Quita esa cara mujer – dijo al verla parada en la puerta

-¿Te caíste de la cama? – pregunto Trece

-No, mi despertador sonó más temprano – contesto con sarcasmo

-Debe pasar algo importante para que estés aquí tan temprano – comento

-Es que escuche que vendría Pamela Anderson con un mega escote y no quería perdérmelo – otro sarcasmo – Es que a ustedes nunca se les entiende, Si llego tarde me lo echan en cara y si llego temprano igual

-Momento – dijo caminando hasta una de las sillas – La única que te lo recriminaba era Cuddy

-Ese nombre de nuevo

-Me dirás que te molesta – sonrío – Si estas feliz de que ella este en la ciudad

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – pregunto haciéndose el molesto

-Tus acciones

-¡¿Mis acciones?! – exclamo sentándose en la silla – Si casi ni hablo con ella – le dio un sorbo a su taza de café – Solo entra y sale del hospital, con su engendro y ese idiota al lado de ella

-¿Celoso House? – sonrío de nuevo

-¿Sabías que puedo hacer que reduzcan tu sueldo?

-¿Y tu sabias que se nota que te molesta que no seas el centro de atención para Cuddy?

Trece 1 – House 0

-¿Por qué no vas y molestas a alguien más? – dijo esta vez molesto

La escuchó reír. Como la odiaba, la odiaba por ponerlo en esas situaciones demasiado incomodas.

-¡Tío James! – entro gritando al hospital

-Zoe…

Como era de esperarse, de nada serviría intentar detenerla, la pequeña ya se encontraba en los brazos de Wilson.

-¿Cómo amaneciste princesa? – pregunto James

-Bien, ya no me duele el bazo y mi mami me dejo ponerme mi traje de ballet – le conto emocionada

-Ya veo – sonrío – Lisa… - saludo

-¿Qué te he dicho de comportarte en un hospital Zoe? – le recrimino

-Lo siento – se disculpo

-¿Seguro que Cameron puede cuidarla? – pregunto preocupada

-Sí, se ofreció amablemente

-¿Y donde…

-Aquí estoy – contesto a sus espaldas

-Dra. Cameron – se giro en seguida

-Dra. Cuddy

Ninguna de las dos entendía el por qué la incomodidad y la tensión que se formaba cada vez que se encontraban. Cuddy sabía que aquel sentimiento que Cameron sintió por House en el pasado se había esfumado, ahora mantenía una relación formal con Chase. Pero aun así no podía evitar ese sentimiento de rencor.

-¿Segura que puede hacerse cargo de Zoe? – le pregunto rompiendo el silencio

-No se preocupe, Zoe estará bien – sonrío

-¿Nos vamos Lisa? Ya vamos retrasados – Intervino Wilson

-Sí. Zoe compórtate, vendré por ti en cuento termine la junta. Nada de correr ni brincar, nada de comer dulces, nada de gritar

-Sí mami

-Te amo – depósito un beso en la frente de Zoe

-Estará bien – dijo James una vez que salían del hospital

-Si me dices que House estará a kilómetros de distancia, te lo creo

-House es el padre de tu hija

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que recordármelo? – le pregunto al subirse al auto

-Sera porque es la verdad – sonrío – Además no creo que sea el único que te lo recuerda

Cuddy volteo a verlo con cara de no entender lo que decía

-Tú misma te lo recuerdas a diario – explico – Aunque lo niegues – dijo al ver la cara que Lisa había puesto

-Cambiemos de tema quieres

-¿Hasta cuándo ocultaras la verdad? Zoe crecerá y…

-Lo sé, lo sé…Zoe crecerá y querrá conocer a su padre. Pero para ese entonces espero tener a mi lado a una persona que sustituya a House

Ahora fue Wilson quien volteo a verla con tanta rapidez que sintió un ligero dolor en su cuello

-¿En serio quieres que alguien sustituya a House en ese papel? ¿En tu corazón también?

-Me canse de estar sola…Sabes – respondió mirando a través de la ventana – Y ya no quiero estarlo

-¿Crees que lograras eso Lisa? – pregunto escéptico

-¿Desde cuándo dejaste de ser médico para convertirte en un investigador?

-Desde que mi mejor amiga, insiste en ocultar todo

-¡Yo no oculto todo! – se quejo

-Pero si una gran parte, la parte más importante

-James cállate, odio cuando te pones en plan de terapeuta barato

-Eso me sonó tan House… - comento sonriendo

**Tres horas después…**

-¿Tú eres amiga de mi mami? – Pregunto Zoe desde el sofá de la sala de descanso

Aquella pregunta la tomo por sorpresa ¿Qué debía responderle?

-Somos más compañeras que amigas, pero admiro mucho a tu madre

-Mentirosa

Cameron se giro en seguida ¡¿Cómo era posible que una niña le dijera mentirosa?!

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Que eres una mentirosa, mi mami no te cae bien

-¿Por qué dices eso Zoe? – pregunto incomoda

-La miras feo

Sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, Zoe había llegado a incomodarla al grado de querer salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Zoe quieres un dulce? – pregunto cambiando de tema

-Mi mami me dijo que no debía comer dulces

-¿Quieres ver otra película?

-No, la televisión me aburrió…quiero a mi mami

-Eso no se puede – intento calmarla

-¡Quiero a mi mami! – grito

-Tu mama está ocupada Zoe

-¡Quiero a mi mami! ¡Quiero a mi mami! – gritaba una y otra vez mientras brincaba sobre el sofá

-Zoe te lastimaras el brazo, detente por favor – le dijo con desesperación – Por favor

-¡Tú no me caes bien! – confesó al dejar de brincar

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Chase

-¡Quiero a mi mami! – volvió a gritar

-Eso – comento Cameron

-¿Quieres una galleta Zoe? – le pregunto Chase

-No ¡Quiero a mi mami!

Cameron y Chase se voltearon a ver y suspiraron, ese sería un largo día. Un muy largo día.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Foreman al entrar – Los gritos se escuchan hasta el pasillo

-Eso – el dedo de Chase apuntaba a la pequeña

-¡Quiero a mi mami!

-Zoe tranquilízate – le pidió Foreman – Tu mama está en una reunión y no puede venir

-Si le llamas por teléfono vendrá por mí

-Pero no puedo hacerlo

-¡Ya no quiero estar aquí!

-¿No te parece que se parece un poco a House? – pregunto Chase a Cameron

-¡Chase cállate! – dijo en seguida

Suspiro y miro a Zoe detenidamente, después de todo Chase no estaba tan equivocado Zoe tenía cierto parecido a House, no solo en su carácter si no físicamente también. Desde el primer día que la conoció lo noto.

-Zoe por favor – suplico Foreman – Si dejas de gritar prometo llevarte al parque de diversiones

-¿En serio?

-Pero si el parque de diversiones no está funcionando – comento Kutner que hacia minutos había llegado

Todos se giraron a verlo con cara de querer matarlo

-¡Tú también eres un mentiroso! – grito - ¡Quiero a mi mami!

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Trece

-Zoe no deja de gritar – respondió Kutner

-¿Ya intentaron darle un dulce? – pregunto Taub detrás de Trece

-Si

-¡Quiero a mi mami! – aun gritaba Zoe

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Foreman

-Por alguien que puede ayudarnos – dijo Trece antes de salir de la sala

-¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa? – pregunto Richard

-¡Richard! – exclamo Cuddy

-Te sonrojaste – sonrío

-Como quieres que no lo haga, si lo único que me dices son cumplidos

-Te invito a comer ¿Qué dices?

-Claro

-Pero antes debemos ir por Zoe, necesito que esté presente – comento – Le tengo una sorpresa

-¿Una sorpresa? – pregunto curiosa

-Sí, una sorpresa. Y no me mires así que no te diré

-¡Richard! – exclamo en forma de suplica

-No – sonrío – Vayamos a dentro que el receso acabo

Caminaron hacia el salón, cuando un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Cuddy al sentir como la mano de Richard la toco.

-¡House!

-¡Demonios! – exclamo - ¡Perdí por tu culpa! ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Necesito tu ayuda

-¿No pudiste resolver el acertijo que les puse? – pregunto con sarcasmo

-No se trata del paciente – respondió Trece

-¿A no? – tomo su bastón y se puso de pie

-Es Zoe

Al escuchar ese nombre su mundo tembló. Su mente comenzó a fabricar teorías, todas ellas malas… ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? ¿Se cayó de nuevo?

-¿Le ocurrió algo? – pregunto preocupado

Sonrío al oír el tono de su voz.

-No, Zoe está bien. Es solo que Cameron tiene problemas con ella – le explico – No deja de gritar en la sala de descanso

La habitación se inundo de la risa de House, mientras 13 ponía cara de no entender nada.

-No me digas que la santa no ha podido doblegar al demonio de Cuddy

-¿House vendrás o no? – pregunto 13 perdiendo un poco la paciencia

No hubo respuesta, solo un leve empujón de House al salir de la oficina

-Por lo menos podías haberme dicho `vamos' – comento detrás de él

-Zoe detente o te lastimaras – era la decima vez que Cameron se lo pedía, pero la pequeña parecía que se había propuesto ignorar cada una de las palabras de la doctora

-¡Quiero a mi mami! – grito una vez mas

-Linda por favor – le hablo con más cariño, esperando que cediera

-¡Quiero a mi ma…

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no puedas con una niña de 4 años?! – pregunto House gritando al momento de abrir la puerta de un solo golpe.

Por varios segundos la habitación se quedo en silencio y nadie se movió. La pequeña había dejado de brincar y una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-¡Dr. House! – grito dando un brinco del sillón para ir corriendo hasta él

-¿House? – preguntaron todos

-¿Fuiste por House? – pregunto Taub

-No, fue por mi doble idiota – respondió House – Y bien ¿Qué te ha hecho la santa que no dejas de gritar? – le pregunto a Zoe

-Yo no le he hecho nada – se defendió Cameron

-¡Claro que no le ha hecho nada! – confirmo Chase

-Tenía que salir ricitos de oro al rescate de caperucita roja

Cameron bajo la vista hasta su suéter color rojo. Odiaba ese tipo de comentarios por parte de House.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – le pregunto Zoe

-¡No! – exclamo Cameron

Zoe se giro enseguida a verla con cara de pocos amigos, si antes no le caía bien, hoy la odiaba.

-Tu madre…

Estuvo a punto de decirle que Cuddy no le gustaba que estuviera con él, pero enseguida recordó que tenia derechos ¡Era su padre!

-De acuerdo, puedes venir conmigo

-¡House no puedes! – dijo Cameron

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Cuddy la dejo a mi cargo – explico nerviosa

-A Cuddy le dará gusto encontrarla conmigo – sonrío con malicia – Vamos enana

-¡House! – exclamo Cameron

-¡Cameron! – exclamo House

Sin dar una explicación más, salió de la sala de descanso con Zoe por delante.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – pregunto Kutner

-De nada – dijo trece

-Como que últimamente cada que ves a House con la niña te ríes – comento Foreman

-Me parecen tiernos

-Si, House tierno…como no – dijo Chase con ironía

-¡Oyes si! – exclamo Trece - ¿Cuándo habías visto a House pasar tanto tiempo con un niño? Menos con uno que a cada segundo tiene una pregunta nueva

-Es la hija de Cuddy. Su antigua jefa – le recordó Taub

-¿Y eso qué?

-Pues que debe soportarla

-¡Oh vamos! Si no respetaba a Cuddy en algunas ocasiones

-House solo quiere molestar a Cuddy, y bien sabe que con Zoe puede hacerlo – dijo Cameron saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo

-¿Por qué la Dra. Cameron no quería que viniera contigo? – pregunto Zoe una vez instalada en la oficina de House

-No le hagas caso, está loca – dijo sin importancia

La pequeña prefirió no hacer más preguntas y dedicarse a dibujar en el pizarrón que tanto le gustaba.

-House – llamo Cameron desde la puerta - ¿Puedes salir un momento?

Este se levanto de mala gana y fue hacia fuera, no sin antes decirle a Zoe que dibujara una línea más a esa casa, sino se caería.

-Si tu problema es que Cuddy te diga algo por que la niña está conmigo. Dile que la rapte – se giro dispuesto a entrar de nuevo

-¿Por qué lo haces? – le pregunto Cameron aun molesta

-¿De qué hablas? – se giro enseguida

- Lo haces para fastidiar a Cuddy ¿No es así?

-Y si fuera así ¿Tu qué?

-Es tan solo una niña House – suspiro - No la uses

-Surgió la Santa Cameron protectora de los enanos – dijo esto rodando los ojos - ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto al sujetándola fuerte del brazo, impidiendo que entrara a la oficina

-Me llevare a Zoe – le miro desafiante

-No. Ella se queda conmigo – apretó aun mas fuerte su brazo – He dicho que se queda conmigo y punto – la soltó con brusquedad y entro a la oficina dejando a Cameron más que enojada

-¿Ya viste mi traje? – pregunto Zoe al verlo entrar

-Sí, de hecho iba a preguntar el por qué de tu vestuario

-Mi mami me lo compro para el recital de ballet – le conto

-Es verdad, olvide que bailas ballet – sonrío sentándose de nuevo en su silla – Y bien Zoe, que me cuentas de tu madre

-Es muy linda – contesto en seguida la pequeña

House sonrío al escuchar aquella respuesta, era totalmente verdad…además era sexy, pensó. Pero eso jamás lo aceptaría delante de su hija.

-¿Te parece linda mi mami? – pregunto

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa ¡Claro que le parecía linda! A demás el papel de madre le había sentado demasiado bien, sumando que sus curvas habían mejorado, era eso o que su pupila no se había deleitado en años.

-Es linda – respondió secamente

La pequeña se giro le sonrío, para después colocar los plumones sobre la pequeña barra de metal debajo de la pizarra y caminar hacia él.

-A Richard le gusta – soltó de sopetón

House casi se ahoga ante aquella confesión, lo suponía; más no sabía que la pequeña era tan lista como para darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquel hombre de mirada risueña.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto intrigado

-La mira raro – comento Zoe sin importancia

-¿Y a ti te gusta para que sea tu papá? – pregunto temeroso

Zoe guardo silencio por varios segundos…segundos en los cuales pensó si Richard seria la clase de padre que deseaba que la abrazara cada noche antes de dormir.

-Yo ya tengo un papito – respondió con inocencia

Sonrío ante su respuesta. Se le veía tan segura cuando hablaba de su padre. Pero aun no comprendía como Cuddy hubiese podido mentirle a su hija, siendo ella una mujer tan recta.

-Greg…

Su corazón latió a mil por hora, su propia hija llamándole así y lo más asombroso de todo era que ocasionaba el mismo efecto que cuando su madre lo hacía.

-Dime

-¿Quieres a mi mamita? – pregunto tomando una de sus manos

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – dijo entre nervioso y asustado

-No lo sé – sonrió – Tengo curiosidad

-Pues vaya que eres una curiosa – sonrió nervioso – Tu mami y yo nos conocemos de hace muchos años – le explico – Fuimos amigos en la universidad y cuando ella fue directora en este hospital me contrato.

-Y volvieron a ser amigos – dijo emocionada – Mama nunca me hablo de ti

Y con justa razón, pensó House. Las últimas semanas se había comportado como un verdadero patán.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**5 años atrás…**_

_-No me digas que ya te lo tiraste – dijo con tono irónico al momento de salir de atrás de la puerta _

_-Yo no voy por el mundo tirándome al que se me pare enfrente. No soy como tú – contesto _

_-Es verdad, por tu humor deduzco que me dices la verdad – se acerco hasta el escritorio – Es típico cuando duermes sola_

_Lo único que vio en los dos segundos siguientes, fue como la mano de Cuddy viajo hasta su mejilla, propinándole tremenda bofetada que de seguro dejaría huella por varias horas._

_-Que sea la última vez que entras a esta oficina para insultarme House – le advirtió con los ojos inyectados de ira - Yo no soy ninguna de tus putas para que me hables así_

_-Te recuerdo que también pasaste por mi cama cariño – ironizo_

_Aquello lastimo a Cuddy de tal manera que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar, no le daría el gusto de ver como en realidad sufría._

_-Y nunca terminare de arrepentirme ¿Por qué sabes? Haz sido el peor error de mi vida_

_Tenía la esperanza de ver un cambio en la expresión de House que le indicara que el también sufría, pero en cambio lo vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que logro calentar mas la sangre de Cuddy._

_-¿Qué fue todo esto para ti House? – pregunto de repente_

_Se miraron unos segundos, pero fue House quien desvió la mirada._

_-Grandes noches de sexo_

_El corazón de Lisa termino por romperse, tuvo ganas de golpearle, gritarle…quiso llorar. Llorar como nunca, acaba de confesarle que todo había sido una cruel mentira. Estaba rota, una vez más por su culpa._

_-Pero debes sentirte honrada, tu eres la mejor – sonrío – ¡Eh! – exclamo al momento de detener la mano, justo antes de otra bofetada – Ni una mas_

_-Suéltame – se zafó de la manera más brusca, lo último que quería era que la volviera tocar – Fuera de aquí_

_-Venia a pedirte…_

_-Manda a alguien más – le corto – Te quiero fuera de aquí_

_-Pero…_

_-¡Ahora! – exclamo tan fuerte que el mismo House dio un brinco_

_¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo puedo creer de nuevo en él? ¡¿Cómo?! Ella había dado todo para que esta vez sí funcionara y él jugo sucio. La felicidad que sintió horas antes se encontraba en la basura, junto con su corazón. _

_Ahora ya no hacía falta nada, acaba de quebrar cada una de las esperanzas…todo era claro ahora. El no la amaba y seguramente no le interesa saber que tendrá un hijo._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¿Puedo sentarme en tu pierna? – pregunto Zoe trayéndolo de vuelta al presente

-Ven aquí – le dijo levantándola y sentándola sobre la pierna buena

-¿No te duele? – pregunto preocupada

Sonrío al escucharla, le había hecho recordar a Lisa en las tantas noches que hicieron el amor _'' ¿Te lastime?''_ preguntaba seguido. Adoraba aquella preocupación en ella, eso le decía lo mucho que lo amaba.

Le dolía viajar al pasado y recordar los buenos momentos que aquella mujer menuda de ojos vivarachos le había hecho vivir.

-No Zoe. Todo está bien – sonrío

La pequeña mano de Zoe se deslizaba a través del saco gris de House, tocando con sus deditos cada costura, cada borde de tela.

-Zoe… - llamo House - ¿Cuál es la razón por la que pasas tanto tiempo aquí?

-Me gusta tu pizarra – río – Y me gustas tú

-¡Pero si soy un gruñón! – exclamo

-Mi mami dijo que eras tonto para algunas cosas

La risa de House inundo la oficina completa, seguro si Cuddy se entera que su propio engendro la echo de cabeza, la pequeña no sale hasta que cumpla 18.

-Vaya tu madre siempre tan directa – comento entre risas – Pero tiene razón Zoe, soy un tonto

-¿Por qué? – pregunto mientras tocaba el bastón de House

-Eres muy pequeña para entender

-¡No es verdad! – se quejo – Ya tengo 4 años ¡Soy una niña grande!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo Zoe - río – Te lo contare después ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?

-¡Sí! – exclamo emocionada - ¿Me compraras un pastelillo de chocolate?

-Si enana, pero antes tendrás que comerte una hamburguesa y una manzana

-¡Eso es hacer trampa! – se quejo

-¿Cómo que trampa?

-Sí, porque si yo me como todo lo que dijiste, el pastelillo ya no me cabra – dijo la pequeña camino al elevador

Su vista y su atención no era para el hombre que hablaba sobre las nuevas normas en la administración de hospitales, mucho menos en el hombre que tenia a lado; ese que a cada minuto giraba la cabeza y le sonreía de manera boba. Estaba más concentrada en pensar en el pasado, House y su hija. Aquello era lo que siempre ocupaba su mente, el ver a su hija crecer y parecerse cada vez a su padre la asustaba, no porque no lo deseara, si no porque siendo de esa manera ella jamás podría olvidarlo. _'' Zoe es una mezcla de House y tuyo, puede pasar de ser una dulce y tierna niña a ser altanera y caprichosa en minutos, buena herencia''_ solía decir Wilson. Pero por el momento eso era lo menos que importaba.

La relación de esos dos se había reforzado con el paso de los días, apostaba a que ahora mismo estaban juntos…conocía como la palma de su mano tanto a House y a Zoe. Demasiado testarudos, pensó. Por eso temía la reacción de su hija al tener que marcharse y despedirse del interesante Dr. House. De él no se esperaba nada, solo un seco adiós de su parte, en cambio la pequeña de seguro estaría triste por semanas.

-¿Por qué nos miran raros? – pregunto Zoe con una papa frita en la boca

-Porque es lo único que saben hacer…perder el tiempo mirando como comemos estas suculentas hamburguesas, eso o es que les gusto – bromeo

-Mama nunca me deja comer hamburguesas – comento la niña

-No me digas que solo te da de comer hojas verdes – rodo los ojos – Cuddy y su vida saludable

Tuvo deseo de decirle que de ahora en adelante comería comida chatarra más seguido, porque papa se haría cargo. Pero enseguida recordó que frente a Zoe, no era más que un amigo.

-Pues disfruta esta hamburguesa – dijo al momento de robarle una papa frita

-¡Oyes! – exclamo - ¡Tú tienes las tuyas!

La pelea por la papas fritas continuo, donde Zoe con el brazo no enyesado intentaba impedir que House tomara su comida, lo cual le resultaba imposible ya que el doctor era más veloz.

-Está bien – suspiro la pequeña – Así si me cabra el pastelillo

House se detuvo en seco, no cabía duda que esa niña de ojos azules era hija suya. Acababa de tomar ventaja en la situación, tal y como él lo habría hecho.

-Tramposa – alcanzo a decir antes de tragarse el puño de papas que tenía en la boca

Media hora después Zoe salía con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara mientras sostenía con su mano libre un gran pastelillo de chocolate.

-¿Te ayudo enana? – pregunto House al verla que apenas y podía sostenerlo

-No, puedo solita – le sonrío

Si los veías, resultaba bastante gracioso. House con bastón en mano y Zoe con un brazo enyesado. La pareja perfecta.

-Lisa – era la cuarta vez que la llamaba

-¿Si?

-¿Estás bien? Llevo rato hablándote y tú en la luna

Desearía estar en la luna, pensó.

-No pasa nada, solo pensaba – respondió girándose para buscar a Wilson

-La plática termino hace poco

- ¿Has visto a James? – pregunto ignorando lo ultimo

- Hace un momento lo vi pasar hacia la estación de café – le informo Richard

-Ya vuelvo

Sin decir nada más salió de la sala. Cuando lo vio, camino rápidamente.

-Si le digo la verdad ¿Qué ganaría yo? – dijo nada mas al llegar a su lado

-¿No me digas que en eso pensabas? – le miro extrañado

-¡¿Qué crees que nunca pienso en eso?! – le pregunto indignada

-Te sentirías mejor – respondió volviendo al tema inicial

-No lo creo, me sentiría mejor si House estuviera al lado de nosotras

-¡Ya está! – exclamo emocionado - ¡Lo acabas de confesar! ¡Deseas que House forme parte de sus vidas!

-Siempre lo desee James – confeso tristemente – Pero tú mismo viste como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros

-Pero sabes que debiste decirle lo de Zoe

-No podía arriesgarme a que la rechazara, no podía permitir que matara la única alegría de mi vida

-Aun estas a tiempo Lisa – la conforto con dándole una palmada en la espalda – Sabes que Zoe aceptaría gustosa el hecho de que su padre es House

-¿Y él James? ¿House? – pregunto con miedo

-House es una cabeza dura, pero en el fondo se ha encariñado con ella. Deja de mirarme así – exigió enseguida – Tu no lo ves cuando la tiene al lado

-Ver para creer – sonrío

Pasaban ya de las 4 de la tarde, Zoe no había dejado de hacer preguntas y él de contestar cada una de ellas. Después de todo, aquella curiosidad de la pequeña por la vida le encantaba. No podía dejar de mirarle, aun mientras el equipo se debatía en que si era Lupus o Sarcoidosis, él se dedicaba a observar como Zoe, su hija, hojeaba con cara de asombro un libro de anatomía.

Era la quinta vez que giraba su muñeca para ver la hora, esperaba que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriera de un solo golpe y entrara una Cuddy furiosa, reclamando el por qué Zoe no estaba con quien la dejo esa mañana. Pero nada, la mujer no aparecía.

-Greg… - le llamo Zoe - ¿Ya me quieres?

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo al igual que su respiración, su sangre dejo de recorrer su cuerpo. Ese ser tan pequeño, había conseguido robarle el aliento con esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso enana?

-Quiero saberlo – contesto con naturalidad

House trago saliva, sus manos sudaban…estaba nervioso.

-Claro que te quiero… - dijo en voz baja, pero con suficiente volumen para que la pequeña lo escuchara – Ven aquí y dame un abrazo

Zoe no dudo ni un segundo en ir hasta él…House la tomo con cuidado y la sentó en su pierna buena, solo unos segundos se miraron para después unirse en un abrazo, donde Gregory House sintió como todo daba vuelta, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si era de emoción o de culpa. Culpa por haberse perdido tanto de ese ser maravilloso.

-Te quiero mucho Greg – susurro Zoe

Cuatro palabras bastaron para destrozar la coraza del increíble Dr. Gregory House, cuatro palabras pronunciadas por una pequeña de ojos azules y rizos azabaches…Zoe Cuddy, su hija.

-Lo mato ¡Yo lo mato! – exclamo Cuddy dentro de la oficina de Wilson

-Lisa tranquilízate – le suplicó – Zoe está bien, solo sube por ella

-Para ti es fácil decirlo - le dijo mientras daba vueltas como loca

-¿Quieres detenerte ya? – la detuvo por los hombros – Me estas poniendo nervioso. Está bien, subiré yo por ella – suspiro

-¡No! Lo hare yo. Debo dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras

-Lisa, es su padre – le recordó

-Lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes cada cinco minutos – dijo molesta – Zoe es mi hija y House debe entender que con ella se hace lo que yo diga

Wilson la vio salir de su oficina, lo que menos deseaba era que sus amigos discutieran. Estaba harto de verlos discutir, si recordaba años atrás…ellos discutían. Siempre lo mismo, suspiro.

-Zoe es hora de irnos – dijo en cuanto empujo la puerta

-¡Mami! – exclamo la niña corriendo a sus brazos

-Hola Cuddy – saludo House sonriente -¿Qué tal?

-House… - se limito a decir – Vámonos ya

-¿Por qué mami? – pregunto Zoe haciendo pucheros

-Richard nos está esperando abajo

Ese nombre basto para activar los celos y la furia en House, ese hombre de nuevo.

-¿Así que saldrás con él de nuevo? – pregunto House

-Sí ¿Algun problema? – pregunto a la defensiva

-Pues…

-House el paciente… - interrumpió Trece - ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Claro que no – contesto House con ironía

-Lo siento – dijo la joven, justo antes de girarse

-Dra. Hadley – le llamo - ¿Podría llevar a Zoe con Wilson?

-Claro – sonrió – Vamos pequeña

Trece salió de la oficina llevando de la mano a Zoe.

-Escucha House – comenzó Cuddy – Que sea la última vez que te acercas a Zoe sin mi consentimiento

-¿Acaso me estas amenazando? –pregunto House desde la silla

-No, solo te estoy advirtiendo

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que se acerque a mi? Total, soy un cojo…no puedo dañarla

-No necesitas de tu pierna para dañar a las personas – le recordó – Te basta la lengua

-No creo que esa sea la única razón por la que te disguste tanto que Zoe pase tiempo conmigo – sonrió con ironía

-Veo que tu ego sigue intacto – comento Cuddy - ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta que el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo?

-Pero yo hago que gire a mi ritmo – sonrío

-No he venido a pelear – suspiro – Solo aléjate de mi hija

-¿Por qué Cuddy?

-Porque así lo quiero – le miro desafiante

-Lisa… - dijo Wilson en la puerta

Solo le basto dos segundos para percatarse de la tensión del ambiente, misma que parecía cortar la respiración de los que ocupaban la habitación.

-Te esperan abajo – le informo con cierto temor

La sangre de House hirvió con ese _''Te esperan abajo'', _le produjo nauseas.

-Aléjate de Zoe – volvió a repetirle antes de girarse

-No

La palabra resonó en la habitación haciendo que Cuddy se detuviera en seco, mientras Wilson presintió que algo peor a una discusión estaba por venir.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Cuddy girándose de nuevo a verlo

-Que no me alejare de Zoe

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a desafiar lo que te he dicho?! – exclamo extasiada

-Creí que me conocías mejor – le dijo con aire irónico – En el pasado nunca cumplí tus reglas ¿En serio crees que ahora lo hare?

Desde la puerta James pudo distinguir cierto brillo en los ojos de House, cosa que lo hizo darse cuenta de que su amigo no tardaba en sacarse una carta de la manga…Cuddy luchaba por adivinar el por qué de la insistencia del doctor genio.

-Tengo derechos –dijo House después de unos segundos

Aquello provoco una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara de la decana ¿Qué era lo que le intentaba decir?

-Te equivocas no tienes ningún derecho – le desafió

-Deja ya de fingir ¿Acaso no te cansas de mentir? – se puso de pie y se acerco un poco más a ella

-¿Te has vuelto loco? – pregunto

-No, solo he descubierto que soy el padre de Zoe – dijo al fin

Basto que terminara de decir aquello para que la palidez llegara al rostro de Lisa. Sintió que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas, que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Creíste que jamás me enteraría?

-Yo no le dije nada – se defendió Wilson al sentir la mirada de Cuddy sobre él

La sorpresa fue de House al enterarse que su mejor amigo sabia la verdad y jamás se la confeso. Deseó abalanzarse sobre él, pero se contuvo con miles de esfuerzos; después se encargaría de reclamarle aquella traición.

-Deja de mirarlo así mujer – comento – Lo averigüé yo mismo

Saco el sobre blanco de su saco y se lo entregó

-Esa es la prueba de que Zoe es mi hija

-¡Estás loco! – exclamo - ¡Zoe no es tu hija!

-¡Es tan mía como tuya!

-Zoe no es hija tuya es de…

-¿De quién Lisa? ¿De una fotografía? ¿De un hombre que no tiene nombre?

-Su padre es Richard

Sabía que aquello había sido una locura ¿Decir que Richard era el padre de su hija? Algo totalmente incoherente de su parte, ni siquiera la misma Zoe se creería semejante cosa.

-¿Piensas que me creeré eso? ¡Deja ya de mentirme! ¡Deja ya de mentirle a Zoe! –exclamo

-¡¿Qué quieres que le diga?! –le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué su padre es un ser sin sentimientos? ¿Qué no la quiso?

-Yo jamás…

-¡¿Tú jamás que House?! Tu mismo me dijiste que no querías un hijo… ¿Por qué iba a exponerla a tu desprecio? Suficiente daño me hiciste a mí

-Lisa…

-¡No Wilson! – exclamo mirándolo - ¿Acaso no querías que House se enterara? Pues ya esta ¡Ya lo sabe! ¡Sí, Zoe es tu hija! – le grito a House

House solo la miraba, jamás pensó que reaccionaria de esa manera. Creyó que podría tomar ventaja y poder humillarla, pero no fue así. La miraba y sentía como todo se removía dentro de él.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a nada, tú no eres nadie delante de ella – dijo sin pensar

Esas palabras fueron directo a su pecho como un puñal, un puñal que se clavaba en lo más profundo de su ser, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-Lisa… - la llamo una vez más Wilson, intentando que la situación no se saliera mas de control

-¡Nadie House! – le repitió

-Aunque la idea te desagrade, soy el padre de tu hija – dijo House

-¡Basta! – grito Wilson - ¡Basta ya! Esta no es la manera de arreglar las cosas

-¿Y como James? – pregunto extasiada - ¿Acaso esperas que le diga todo lo que sentí cuando me rechazo? ¿Qué el mismo día que me entere que iba ser madre, fue el mismo día en que me comparo con una de sus putas? – decía entre lagrimas - ¡No! ¡Tú! – señalo a House - ¡Has sido el peor error de mi vida!

-¡Gracias a mi tienes una hija!

-Tal vez es lo único bueno que has hecho en tu miserable vida… - le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano

Se giro dispuesta a irse, no sin antes decir de nuevo _''Aléjate de mi hija''_

-No esperes que me quede así – hablo de nuevo – Tengo derechos, no me hagas hacer…

-¿Qué House? – volteo a verlo - ¿Qué harás?

-Peleare por ella – dijo con voz firme

Los ojos de Wilson se abrieron de par en par, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora…James no era el tipo de hombre que rezaba, pero en ese preciso instante lo hizo. Rezaba porque House no dijera lo que más temía…

-No me importa si tengo que quitarte la custodia de Zoe

El tiempo pareció detenerse, nadie se movió…Cuddy estaba aturdida, no lograba procesar aquellas palabras.

-House no puedes hacer eso – fue Wilson quien rompió el silencio

-¡Es mi hija!

-¿Ahora sí lo es? – pregunto Cuddy aun confusa – No puedes arrebatarme a mi hija

-¿Quieres que lo pruebe? – dijo en tono desafiante

-¡House por favor! – intervino Wilson – Cuddy es su madre

-Y yo su padre…

-¿Lo eres? – salto Cuddy - ¿Acaso estuviste cuando nació?¿Cuándo la tuve que ingresar al hospital por neumonía? ¿Has ido a sus recitales de ballet? ¿Lo has hecho House?

-Tú no me dejaste opción. Me excluiste de su vida

-¿Acaso esperabas que hiciera otra cosa después de lo que paso? – de los ojos de Lisa las gotas de agua salada corrían una tras otra – No, House. Para ser un padre se necesita más que una prueba de DNA

La mirada de House se perdió en la habitación, por más que odiara escuchar la verdad de otros labios y no provenientes de sus propias neuronas, Lisa tenía razón. La pequeña tenía sus genes, pero dentro de su vida no era nadie.

-Metete con Zoe y sabrás en verdad quien soy Greg…

Dicho aquello, Cuddy salió lo más rápido de la oficina, dejando un ambiente hostil detrás. Su corazón aun latía demasiado rápido y el nudo de su garganta no desaparecía. Su estomago amenazaba con devolver el poco alimento ingerido aquella mañana. Sus pulmones inhalaban y exhalaban intentando ayudarla a calmar un poco su llanto, pero por más que lo intentaba las lágrimas no se detenían. Jamás pensó que el enfrentar la verdad seria así, nunca imagino lo miserable que se sentiría después de hacerlo.

El elevador le resultaba demasiado pequeño en esos momentos, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos ardían y su corazón parecía querer salir con cada latido. Tendría que pasar antes al tocador para hacer tiempo…Zoe no podía verla así.

-¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto Wilson aun sorprendido

House no contesto, fue directo a la ventana ignorando por completo a su amigo.

-¿En verdad piensas hacer lo que dijiste? – pregunto preocupado – No puedes…No puedes separarla de su madre

La mente de House se encontraba en blanco…

-¿Cómo pudiste? – pregunto a los minutos

James tembló al escuchar la pregunta, debía prepararse para recibir toda clase de insultos.

-Eras mi amigo, debiste decirme que Cuddy estaba embarazada y que el bebe era mío

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo? – cautelosamente se situó a su lado – Estabas empeñado en alejarla de tu lado

-¡Pero estaba esperando un hijo mío! – exclamo dolido – Tenía derecho a saberlo

-Ella me pidió guardar el secreto – confeso – No podía traicionar su confianza, entiéndeme

-Quiero estar solo – dijo antes de salir de la oficina

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, el maquillaje había desaparecido junto con el agua que corría en el lavabo ¿Dónde estaba la Cuddy de hierro cuando la necesitaba? Por más que se repetía una y otra vez delante del espejo que debía ser fuerte, al verse reflejada flaqueaba. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada…aquel _''No me importa si tengo que quitarte la custodia de Zoe''_ retumbaba en su cabeza. Ahora que meditaba esas palabras su corazón se encogía y las nauseas volvían, sabía que House era un malnacido y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr lo que quiere ¿Pero el separarla de su hija? ¿Quitarle a Zoe? ¿Robarle una vez más la felicidad?


End file.
